Fearless
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Bray Wyatt decides to reignite his feud with John Cena. Nikki Bella finds herself involved and wants to protect John. But she soon finds herself questioning everything she stands for. And feels more fearful than she ever has before.
1. Chapter 1

Nikki Bella had finished her match for the night. John would be leaving for an appearance. Meaning she wouldn't be with him tonight. Her on boyfriend and she wouldn't be with him. With his movies and career there wasn't much time for them. Which wrestling was important to him and she knew that.

Brie was heading home early to be with Daniel which left her alone. She felt lonely even when total divas cameras were around. She was proud of her life but also a little said. She packed her stuff and headed out of the arena. She didn't know she was being watched by someone.

Bray Wyatt was watching intently. "Abigail I'm watching just like you said. I couldn't get to John. Too protected by the people who believe his lies. Built above all others. But the mighty we fall. Every kind needs his queen. But I am the true king just like you want Abigail. You told me she was the key.

But you don't like her. She represents what you don't like. She is a sinner who needs saving. But she needs to pay for her sins as well. For what she did to you and to all the others. Just her existing is a crime for what she did. Part of something she can't even comprehend. But I will make her Abigail.

She will know, they both will know. IL save them both. I'm doing right by you. I have to save the world from those lies. The lies that spew from his mouth spew from hers as well. And you say enough it has to be stopped, it has to be stopped now. Don't worry Abigail I'm going to stop it, this I promise you.

Nikki was having dinner with John in a restaurant. Smackdown was later tonight. He wouldn't be attending but she had a match. "What's wrong? John asked. No matter how she tried to hide it John always knew when something was wrong. Nikki felt ashamed to bring it up but knew John was the person to say it to. "I've just been thinking about Brie and Daniel since he retired.

I mean we haven't been back from injury to long ourselves. "You're worried about what they will do for money? John asked. "Well that's not exactly it. I mean Brie is still wrestling for now. They both have made a lot of money already. I think they will be fine with money. I think Brie is worried about what Daniel will do since he's retired. I mean he really loved wrestling a lot like you. "Yeah but like you said they have money. They are still doing Total Divas, merchandise will still be selling well. I'm sure WWE would love to give him some other job within the company. He's earned that for sure. He can still do autographs and appearances. The fans still love him and they want forget.

Besides he and Brie want to start having children soon. They both sucked it a breath at the mention. John still wasn't ready for marriage and children. And Nikki wanted them both so badly. "Is that it? Because Brie is going to be having children soon? "It's actually not that either. "Then what? He asked curiously. "When Brie retires there want be any Bella Twins anymore. It's just going to be Nikki Bella.

I mean I'm a twin. I was in the womb with her born with her grew up with her. We have been in the WWE together all this time. Yes they allowed us to show more of our personalities. But I have always been part of the Bella twins. What am I going to do now by myself? What if I'm not as successful? "You're worried you aren't going o be successful without her? "I worried about it some before.

But now it's closer to that time. I don't know what I'm going to do. I want to stay for a while longer in WWE. But maybe I should retire. "Nikki you know what my whole belief is? To never give up. You are beautiful and talented and you work hard. You have as much right to be in the WWE as anyone. You're going to do fine. You sell merchandise and you have the support of fans. Especially the support of young girls.

It's like I do with a lot of children. Some people like to undermine that. But what greater gift can you have than to make a child smile. I love getting to do charity work and make children happy. It gives them strength and joy to see you. Right now there's no one in the division who gives the girls as much hope as you and Brie. She may be going soon but your still here. They need to believe in someone to believe in themselves. And that someone is you. Nikki smiled in appreciation. She was so blessed to have him.

Later that night she was in the ring for her match with Tamina. She used the rack attack and got the win. Naomi looked ready to confront Nikki. But the lights went out and as they turned back on. Luke Harper, Eric Rowan, Braun Strowman, and Bray Wyatt. Nikki was frozen and looked to Naomi and Tamina who were just as shocked. They exited the ring and Nikki quickly did the same. She headed up the ramp and looked back. They were standing their watching her. She had an uneasy feeling as she went backstage.

She was too freaked out tonight so she got her stuff and left. Later that night she was home with John. "I don't know what they were doing out there Nikki explained. John sighed "I don't either. I was watching and usually they say something before they came out. But they didn't even do a promo after you left. Whatever it was I don't like it. Maybe I should go talk to Vince. "No you don't have to do that. I'm sure its fine.

Nikki met up with Brie and they worked their house shows without incident. Nikki got her ring gear on with Brie. They had a tag team match against Naomi and Tamina. The Bella's nearly won but Naomi cheated and Brie got pinned. Nikki rushed to check on her sister who was fine. As they stood they heard the Wyatt families' music. Nikki and brie were frozen as they advanced to the ring. "Nikki come on we have to get out of here.

Nikki snapped out of and together they exited the ring and ran backstage. This time Bray took a microphone. "As I have said before I have always been fascinated with sin. And pride is one of the most deadly. John Cena knows that well. You may find yourselves saying why now? After WrestleMania only a little while ago it seems. But he lies and maybe even he doesn't know the truth. Maybe he us incapable of telling the truth.

But I am her to help. Here to help him tell the truth. Here to save him. Because he can't help to save anyone else. He sits in his castle still with his plastic girlfriend. Leading those to believe he has it all. But the pressures, the demands, the expectations, the responsibilities. They way heavy on his shoulders. Bray laughed at this. We will help him and we will help her to. Follow the buzzards. Bray laughed again as his family members stood watch. They all saw in Bray what they believed in. They were going to do it for Abigail.

Nikki had changed out of her gear and was talking with John. Brie was talking with Daniel over the phone. "I knew I should have said or done something John shook his head. The Wyatt's are fixated on me again. I don't think them coming out during your match was a coincidence. Wyatt knows were together. I don't want you to be in danger for this. I'm talking to Vince right now.

He stood up leaving the room. Nikki could here parts of Brie's conversation with Bryan. He had his own problems with him in the past. Nikki hoped John wouldn't have to wrestle them anymore. But it looked like they were after him again. She just hoped it would end soon for John's sake. And for her own sake worrying about him.

Nikki sat in bed happy to be in John's arms. He had talked to Vince about the Wyatt's. Vince said he really didn't talk to the Wyatt's do to them being so intimidating. But he would be speaking with them. He would offer them a match with Cena. Which John had no problem with. But he didn't want them anywhere near Nikki.

Vince had spoken with Bray. He was surprisingly calm and respectful. Not at all like the madman he was on tv. He explained to Vince he just wanted to give the audience something to invest in. He was happy to receive a match with John. He went on to explain he got a little bit carried away. He had no ill intent toward Nikki and no problem with staying away from her.

Bray knew of course this would not be. When Abigail wanted him to do something he did it. She told him he couldn't fail this time. She was counting on him and their family to rid the world of evil. They said he was the evil. But the truth was, evil sometimes pretended to be good. A wolf in sheep's clothing in its trust form. The world needed him. He repeated it over and over to his family. And they were there to fight with hi. He would take down John Cena once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki was quiet as they headed to raw. "What's wrong John asked? "I don't like the idea of you being in a match with the Wyatt's again. I remember what happened with them last time. And that was before Braun Strawman was with them. He looks huge and dangerous. I don't know why WWE hires people like that.

"Keeps things interesting babe you know that. Different types of wrestlers coming in. But look I don't want you to worry about me. I have faced the Wyatt's before. I know what they're capable of. I have been in this business a long time and faced my fair share of challenges. The main thing is they messed with my girl he said winking at her. She smiled briefly then frowned "yeah I didn't like that either.

"Honey its fine I have it taken care of. I talked to Vince about it and he said he would do something. "What does that mean? "He would take care of it and talk to them. He want have one of his top divas getting hurt or any divas at all. You know they don't agree with man on woman violence. Which they shouldn't. But its fine your safe don't worry. "John I'm only slightly worried about myself.

"Nikki I told you its fine I can handle it. The important thing is that you're okay. You trust me don't you? "Of course you don't even have to ask that. "I promise I can handle this okay? "Okay she said smiling. But John please be careful." For you anything he said squeezing her hand. She looked out the window a bit relieved. She trusted in John and knew he could handle himself. They separated once they arrived at Raw.

Nikki dressed in her red wrestling outfit as well as her snap back hat. She didn't have a match but Brie did. Brie one her match and went to film scenes for total divas. Nikki had filmed her scenes earlier in the day. Nikki contemplated going to catering but her course of action wasn't yet known. It was hard not being able to be with John on camera. It wasn't as though she was clingy but she missed him.

Upon becoming a couple they knew they had responsibilities. Nikki knew dating one of the biggest current WWE superstars had even more responsibilities. They couldn't be together twenty four seven. That was considered healthy for a relationship anyway. Being on the road together did help them a lot. But Nikki missed them not being together when they weren't. And there were other problems in the relationship. Though this wasn't really Johns fault or her own. In the wrestling business especially this tended to happen.

People claimed she had ulterior motives for being with John. Which was simply no the truth. But there was also she got where she was because of it. That wasn't true either. While yes he did help her profile for total divas. There was no doubting their popularity as a couple. And if he didn't agree to appear it would affect her. But people failed to see how hard he worked. Furthermore they failed to see how hard she worked.

The blood sweat and tears she had put into her career. She had come a long way since she first started. Putting her body on the line night after night. She may not have been a fan growing up, but she worked just as hard as others did. She may not be in NXT but she worked as hard as they did. Building her popularity along with Brie as the Bella twins. Surpassing AJ Lee and her reign as divas champion.

She wasn't trying to be a model in WWE. She couldn't help how she looked with the exception of makeup and clothing or ring attire. She was who she was. Teaching young girls to believe in themselves. Not change for anyone, with the exception of changing for the better. Nikki and Brie were determined to prove everyone wrong. And to Nikki they were both doing a pretty good job of it in her opinion.

She was walking around a corner when she was grabbed suddenly. Pulled into the darkness she was gagged and tied to a chair. It was dark and she wasn't sure how anyone could see what they were doing. Light appeared in the form of a lantern. And it clicked for Nikki at that second. "Hello Miss Bella thank you for joining us Bray said politely. I apologize for us not being gentlemanly toward you.

I really wanted to speak with you. Nikki looked at him in fear. She was terrified anyway but this poilite nature was not something she was used to from him. Eric Rowan approached her and began putting his hand through her long hair. "Nikki you look nervous Bray observed. Don't be afraid child. We're not going to hurt you. Your one of the last people we would even think of hurting. He cocked his head to the side staring at her. You fear us Nikki Bella. People often fear what they don't understand. He took the gag from her mouth and she coughed as she attempted to breathe. "What are you doing? What do you want?

You don't have any business with me. I haven't done anything to you so let me go. "On the contrary Nikki you have done a lot. You with your model looks. There's no doubt you are beautiful. But what about the girls not considered beautiful? How is that fair to them? Abigail doesn't like you. She is disgusted by you. She doesn't want little girls following you. Because you can't save them, you lie just as John Cena lies. Is it so hard to believe he's lying to you too? Or do you lie to yourself?

"Look I don't know what business you have with John but you have your match. Please just leave us alone. "Never Nikki because they want leave me alone. Abigail told me to watch you. And I have been learning about you. It must be very sad sometimes. "What are you talking about? "You and your sister only got here due to your looks. Models with no wrestling experience. You work hard to change things but it want happen. Your career will always be connected to John Cena. They call you a gold digger.

Sucking all the fame and money from John, sucking it up like a sponge. Getting where you are because of his career, his backstage power. "That not true I love John Nikki said. "You are good at lying like him for sure. Nikki you are the last and the least in their eyes. Nothing you do will ever change that. No divas title reign. No matter who you date. It will never change. You're not a top diva and never will be. You're not those NXT divas. But it's all futile because there's no hope for you, no place in the division for you.

You try to scream confidence but you have none. A woman so unconfident about herself she had to get a boob job. To change herself for others. She wasn't good enough then and she still isn't now. "Shut up Bray you don't know anything Nikki spat. That's not true. Who are you to say anything to me? Who am I Bray said angrily slapping her hat off her head. I am the eater of worlds. You are the one who ruins Abigail's life. You are nothing but a scared hopeless little girl. Someone whose own daddy abandoned her. Because she wasn't good enough. He didn't love her enough. Now that she has a little reality series he decides to come knocking. He is using you Nikki. Just the way you use John. "That's a lie Nikki said shaking her head.

Maybe he isn't so good. But the rest of your little family is. Your little brother has such a happy life with his beautiful love. Your mother will soon be Mrs. Laurainitis. Your new Daddy can help you with your career even more. Your brother in-law the incomparable Daniel Bryan. Your twin sister is considered thinner and better looking than you. You are afraid and yet everything is a lie. All you're ay and all you do.

He bragged her face putting his own near it. Your outfit says fearless, your merchandise says fearless. But it's a lie you are not. You are fearful so fearful you don't know what to do. But you and Cena keep lying to everyone. You want him to marry you and have a family. But he will not. Because he doesn't love you. He loves the wrestling business. And he uses you as a trophy until the best thing comes along.

Nikki was terrified of him raising his voice and knocking her hat off. But she couldn't will herself to be quiet. "None of that is true Nikki said desperately. You are the one lying right now. John loves me and I love him. Your crazy there is no Abigail. Bray slapped her across the face startling her. It hurt and she hadn't been smacked before. "Now look what you made me do Bray said shaking his head.

Sometimes you have to use tough love on a child. To help them find their way. Nikki looked anywhere but at him. "Look at me he said grabbing her face roughly and turning it toward him. You think you're better than me? That you're better than Abigail? "No I don't think that Nikki said. "Interesting words coming from a reality tv star. The poster boy's girlfriend of all people. We're going to be on the screen so get ready for your close up.

They appeared on the screen where John was supposed to be doing a promo on the Wyatt's. "Well hello John. You know you haven't changed. You still need saving and maybe you scream out for it. In the depths of your soul you scream help us save us. No one can save you though. He laughed that's how I was when I was found by Abigail. She gave me the love my father didn't give me .Allow me to help you John and I have a surprise for you. Someone who came to me for help whether she knows it. And John I will help her too.

 **I am excited about this story and have been thinking about it a while. I would like to point out I am a fan of the Bella twins and do not think these things in real life about Nikki. This is based on things I hear from others. She is a beautiful woman in great shape who is by no means fat. She has forgiven her dad and they have a relationship. I also believe she and John are very much in love. Read and review if you wish**


	3. Chapter 3

John looked up and his eyes widened. "Yes John I have your little girlfriend with me. She's a beauty I can attest to that. John I hear the crowd calling out for you to save them. But can you save your love? John come get her. John immediately got out of the ring and headed backstage. He needed to get to Nikki as fast as he could. He just had no idea where to look.

Nikki now had the gag back in her mouth. "Will meet again Nikki. Maybe sooner than you think Bray said smiling. Braun why don't you give her a little gift till we see her again? Braun nodded and pulled a goat mask out of nowhere. Nikki freaked out and struggled as he placed it on her head. She imagined her breathing getting weaker and weaker and maybe it was. The Wyatt's were gone and she was alone.

John ran around the backstage area trying to find Nikki. Was she even still there? Hopefully the Wyatt's were away from her now. His mind raised with what ifs if he didn't find her. His heart raced with thoughts if anything had happened to her. Finally he opened a door and found her. Nikki still in her ring gear was tied up with a goat mask on. "Nikki! John exclaimed as he pulled the mask from her face.

Nikki squealed in surprise not even opening her eyes." Nikki it's me John said as he took the gag from her mouth. Nikki cried and breathed in as much fresh air as she could. John quickly untied her hands and she threw herself at him. "It's okay baby it's okay he said as he wrapped his arms around her. He was happy to know she was safe. "I'm sorry Nikki I am so sorry. Nikki was glad to be safe in his arms.

After calming down Nikki was able to tell John what happened. When security found them they had Nikki taken to the medical room. She insisted she wasn't hurt but they checked her anyway. As she said she was fine. Brie had run to her side. John hadn't left until Brie arrived. He went to speak with the authority immediately. Hunter and Stephanie were both in their office when John came in.

John wasn't playing games tonight. "Look you guys don't like me that's well documented. You do all you can to insure I fail. You would love for someone like the Wyatt family to take me down. It will make you money so it's best for business. I get why you don't like me even though Vince does from time to time. I also know you have had problems with Daniel Bryan in the past. Stephanie you in turn had problems with Brie and took it out on Nikki. SO maybe you don't like her either. But the Wyatt's have no business kidnapping her or putting hands on her. This is a PG show and I know this is not allowed.

I spoke to Vince about this and he said he would take care of it. I know he's not here tonight. I can have a match with him no problem. But Nikki is a diva who works for your company. The Wyatt family is dangerous without a doubt. They could have seriously hurt Nikki. I want let anyone do that. I'm warning you now il kill them if that ever happens again. "Woah John calm down Hunter responded.

"I can assure you we had no idea about this Stephanie said. "No idea Hunter chimed. Vince takes PG programming seriously and I can tell you now I'm sure he spoke to the Wyatt's. In fact Steph and I had security sent to find them but ty were gone from the arena. We will handle this as it comes along. Speaking to vice as well. Is Nikki all right? "Scared to death but Okay otherwise. " That's great we really wouldn't want her hurt. We will handle this I promise. John nodded as he went back to Nikki.

Nikki and John left the authority having given them the night off. They had also given them the week off. This was rare and they both knew it was their feeble way of saying sorry. John held Nikki's hand as they drove home. Nikki didn't want to talk and John didn't push her. Besides what could he say to comfort her now? Nothing like this had happened to her before. Shouldn't have happened to her.

Shouldn't happen to any women or anyone. They booked a flight home for the night. They got there in the wee hours of the morning. Both got ready for bed. To tired and drained all they wanted to do was get in bed. But when they did neither could sleep. Nikki was being understandably but unusually quiet. "Nikki are you okay? John asked rubbing her head. "I'm fine I told you already she said quietly.

"I'm sorry I never would have thought they would bring you into this. I mean they were done we haven't been feuding. I didn't insult them in anyway. "John don't be sorry I know it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for anything. I don't think they needed a reason. That's just how they are. She turned in bed to face him. "I'm just glad you're okay he said softly. She smiled touching his face "I'm just glad you're okay. Now let's get some sleep. We have the whole week off and it doesn't happen often. John kissed her passionately.

Bray Wyatt was awake with his thoughts. When Abigail talked you listened. She always talked to him. But lately she had been talking a lot. She told him a lot about John Cena. She wasn't happy with him losing at WrestleMania. She expected more form him and more from the family. Failure couldn't be tolerated she told him. She was very disappointed in them and especially him.

It stung to know Abigail was disappointed. She told him Nikki Bella would be John's one weakness. The seemingly invincible hero had a weakness. Nikki was John's Kryptonite she said. But Abigail had a dislike for Nikki as well. She said Nikki was what was wrong with the divas division. But she was also responsible for how all women were treated. They couldn't all look like Nikki Bella. Abigail didn't like that at all.

"Do something she said in Bray's head. Bray looked around expecting to see her in front of him. But of course she wasn't. He couldn't always see her but he could hear her. "Bray listen to your sister Abigail listen to mommy. I want you to do something for me. Bray are you listening? "Yes Abigail I'm listening. Bray had long forgotten what Abigail was to him. Was she his mother or his sister? Did he even know?

"Bray you must stop that evil man. He tells them he's a hero but he's not. Where was the here when I needed him? He wasn't there because he lies Bray. He's telling the crowd lies and they believe him. Well Bray I am tired of his lies. We need something to believe in. People need something to believe in. And it's not John Cena. But he says he can save them. And they shout out for a true hero to get them.

That hero is you son. They think they're calling for Cena but who there really calling for is you. They just don't know it. To brainwashed by the WWE and by John to know what they need. But we know Bray and we can help them. Just like I helped you. Like we helped our family. Let's help everyone Bray. Bray laughed at hearing her say his name. There was such a joy and pride when she said it. The way no one else ever said it.

"He isn't the only one who lies. Nikki Bella lies too. She lies about him and herself. He has her brainwashed to. She needs a hero a real hero. She needs Bray Wyatt. She needs the family. She needs Sister Abigail. They didn't create war Bray. You created war. We don't have followers we have family. Make them our siblings make them our family. Save them Bray as no one has ever down before. "Yes Sister Abigail.

Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan were having a conversation about the night's events. "Nikki was really freaked out and I don't blame her. She told me John had talked to Vince and he gave Bray the match he wanted. Vince told him not to be near Nikki. And according to what Vince told John he agreed. I knew the Wyatt's were evil but I didn't think the divas were in danger. Daniel sighed taking it all in.

"Well I figured they were capable of doing something like that. But I didn't think they would. They didn't really have a reason to go after the divas before. When I joined them they attacked and threatened me. But at that point I was married to you and they never did anything. Not that I would have allowed it he said taking her hand. But the last time they feuded with John they didn't do anything toward Nikki.

"Exactly so why would they do anything now? "With the Wyatt's don't ever ask why. Because no one knows and I doubt they even know. But I kind of see what there trying to do. They didn't hurt her did they when they took her? "No not really just scared her. "Well their obviously doing that to throw John off his game. Who is usually more on his game than John Cena? Targeting Nikki is the best way to do that.

The Wyatt's and Bray in particular are crazy but also smart. Them kidnapping Nikki doesn't qualify as actually hurting her. Kane after all has gotten away with it and more for years. Vince runs a PG show, so he want allow that to happen. But I don't put it past Vince to make some money. Involving the Wyatt family and John Cena in a feud is big money. Especially involving Nikki. Vince will allow this as long as no woman is being harmed. It's all in the name of entertainment whether it really is or not. I would almost bet that's how he will act.

Brie sighed in frustration "yes but that doesn't mean Nikki won't get hurt. I just hope this is the last of them bothering her. I mean normally when opponents get in the ring it's just each other. No men who wrestle each other are angry at their opponent's girlfriends or wrestlers. Well with the exception of Randy Orton and Kane. Brie shivered at the memories of them attacking Daniel. I don't want that happening to Nikki. I don't even want her to have to see them do anything to John.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well you know this about John. He's a good person. He want let anything happen to Nikki. He loves her almost as much as I love you. Daniel smiled at his wife. I know this is going to be stressful. But if I know John like I think I do he will figure this out. That's who he is. In the meantime Nikki has her beautiful twin sister to help her out. Brie smiled as they kissed each other.

Bray Wyatt walked in with his family members. It was the second time he was in Vince's office but he was calm "Hello Mr. McMahon pleasure to be here again. "Yes well Bray we spoke just the other day. I gave you the match with John with the understanding you were not to be around Nikki Bella. And on Raw you kidnapped her. If this wasn't the WWE you would be in jail right now.

"So you're here to speak about what happened on Raw. I figured that was it. But you see I honored the agreement. Now I understand wanting to honor the poster boy of your company. The one who makes all those merchandise sales. It's obvious you believe his lies. But that's for another day. Kidnapping Nikki isn't the same as hurting her. She wasn't hurt at all. We never touched her and there's not a bruise on her.

Plus we let her go so was it really kidnapping. She is safely with her loverboy as we speak. "Yes Bray but that still isn't the way we run the show. "You mean how you run the show? With all due respect sir you aren't always running the show I don't believe. But no matter because the point is the company is not run like it once was. It was once common place to see women in matches with men.

Of course you don't allow that anymore. But you're resident one time monster Kane once got away with abductions. So really I should be no different. Besides sir it will make you lots of money. You are a money man after all. "Bray what are you talking about? Money is not the issue at hand. "Maybe not but this could be something to invest the WWE universe in. My family vs John Cena, with the emotional adding of his girlfriend to the mix. People will be so into this I just know it.

It's what's best for business sir. You know that thing your dear daughter and wonderful son in-law like to remind everyone of. "While that does interest me you have to think of the sponsors. They don't want to see women manhandles by men no less. "Vince let me put it to you this way. I know you like to believe you own all the wrestlers. But myself and my family are not owned by you. We work for you though that's not the point.

We don't do this for money. We do this to do Sister Abigail's work. People watch wrestling so we teach them this way. There is much lying going on in this business. Vince let's pretend you're still in control. We will do as we wish to John Cena. Nikki is safe because she is only a pawn in all this. In a bigger picture she doesn't even count. In a bigger picture no one does.

Nikki and John enjoyed their week off. But by Monday night it was time to head back to work. Nikki was feeling nervous though she tried not to show it. The bellas filmed some scenes for total divas but didn't have a match. They were back in the locker room talking amongst themselves. "I'm going to go grab a bottle of water Brie said standing up. You want anything? "Can you get me a bottle too?

Nikki smiled as John came out to do his promo on the Wyatt's. She dropped her cell phone and reached to get it. When she did she felt someone behind her and turned to see Eric Rowan. Nikki shot up immediately "what are you doing here? He didn't answer her as he walked toward her. Nikki backed up before turning and opening the door. She sprinted out of the room and down the hall.

She didn't know where to go. When she rounded the corner Bray was standing further down the hall. "You can't run Nikki. You can't let him lie any longer. But by all means run. Nikki turned around going the other way. She didn't see anyone as her heart raced. She caught her breath as she stopped. Backing up slowly to contemplate her next move she backed into someone. Luke Harper was looking at her wide eyed.

Nikki screamed running again this time heading toward the gorilla position. At this point she didn't care that she shouldn't be out there. She ran out on the ramp to see John on the ramp being taken down by the Wyatt's. How had they gotten out there when she just saw them backstage? Eric advanced on her again and she tripped. She backed up as he came toward her. He picked her up like she weighed nothing.

Putting her over his shoulder he attempted to walk away with her. John hit him in the back causing him to drop Nikki. She backed up into the barricade trying to get out of the crossfire. John did an attitude adjustment on Bray. Laughing Bray got up and they retreated backstage. After checking to make sure they were gone John went to check on his girlfriend. Helping her to her feet he hugged her.

She was relieved as she hugged him back. "Are you okay? He asked her worriedly. "I'm fine I am she asserted. "What were you doing out here? "I was watching your promo and I dropped my phone. I bent down to get it and Eric Rowan was in there. I ran out and I saw Bray and Luke in the hallway. I had to get away and I ran out onto the ramp. "I can't believe this John commented as he led them backstage.

They met Brie who was holding two water bottles. She noticed their worried expressions immediately. "What's wrong? What happened? "The Wyatt family happened Nikki said. John explained everything as Nikki was just to upset. She couldn't believe this was happening. She never would have believed the Wyatt family would target her. She kept thinking that and still couldn't make sense of it.

John had said he talked to Vince. And she believed him. So what was the problem? Maybe the Wyatt family was unbeatable. Maybe they were inescapable. But if anyone could defeat them it was John. Nikki had been creeped out by the Wyatt family. But she hadn't come in contact with them. And never thought she would.

She never believed they had powers. She figured it was just something they uses as a gimmick. But now she had different thoughts. How had they been backstage and on the ramp so quickly? It didn't make sense. But perhaps they really did have powers of some kind. She looked at John as he talked to Brie. She wanted John to be safe no matter what. She couldn't take seeing him get hurt. But something told her it was far from over. And things were about to get even worse. Could she handle it?


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki and Brie Bella went out and one a match against team bad. They didn't normally get to open the show so they made the most of the opportunity. They returned backstage without incident. "So how are you doing? Brie asked. "I'm doing fine or as well as to be expected. "Have you talked to mom?

"No I haven't yet I need too. I guess I don't want to worry her more than she already probably is. I don't guess she knows any more than what's been on tv. You haven't told her anything have you? "No I didn't but I have talked to her. I know she wants to talk to you. And she is worried. "How is Daniel taking this?

"He's worried about me and you. But he trusts John. "Yeah I trust John to. But things don't go how he wants them too. Just because he wants things doesn't mean they will happen. I know he doesn't want anything to happen. But that doesn't mean he can stop it. People think John just has this perfect life.

The face of the company who gets what he wants. They don't understand that everyone wants to knock John off the mountain as the face of the company. It was bad enough before when I was removed from it. But now Bray has pushed me right into it. I guess the truth is I'm worried about John.

I wish he would retire but I know he won't do that. I want to protect him but I can't do that. Nikki's voice hitched as she tried to hold back tears. Brie wrapped her arms around her sister. Brie hated to see her in pain. She remembered when she was in that position. She had seen Daniel in trouble and had been unable to protect him. The stories and movies always talked about how men tried to protect women. But the truth was woman tried to protect their men as well.

"Sister Abigail talk to me and tell me what I need to do. Bray and his followers were quietly waiting for her to speak. "Shhh Abigail is speaking Bray said. "Yes Abigail I understand. You chose me a long time ago for this. You chose us for this. It was always supposed to be our destiny. To rid the world of evil and lies. People are like sheep they need a leader.

John Cena cannot lead them. How could a blind man lead others? John is blind to his own lies. Maybe he even believes them himself. We were all lost before you found us Abigail. But you made us strong. Your words and your guidance saved us. You humbly tell us what to do. I know you don't do things without reason dear Abigail.

No Abigail no one is more beautiful than you. No matter what they tried to tell you. We know our mission and we will not fail you. "We trust you sister Luke said as he left the room. When Sister Abigail spoke you did well to listen. Bray sighed as he took in her words. "I love you Abigail.

Nikki wiped her running makeup from her face. She was embarrassed to cry because it had been a long time since she had cried. But at least it was in front of her sister. She felt good to reveal some of the things she had. She wouldn't say it to John or too many people. But she was happy to get it out.

But truthfully it was only the tip of the iceberg to how she felt. She wasn't ready to reveal this to anyone even herself. But she was scared. The women who preached about being fearless was scared. But could anyone blame her? She had never faced anything like this before. The time she arrived in WWE the time of intergender matches had passed.

She wasn't expected to wrestle a man or even work with them too much. But here she was helpless. She didn't want John to be hurt. She didn't want to see them destroy him like they tried last time. They hadn't succeeded then but this time they might. Nikki looked at her makeup free face. She reapplied makeup as she wasn't feeling confident without it.

She had long tried to escape her insecurities. But here they had come back full force. Nikki looked at her made up face. It made her feel better slightly. But even with it she didn't feel confident. Makeup could hide blemishes. But the truth was it couldn't hide true feelings. Nor how she felt about herself.

It didn't give her confidence like she hoped. She walked out of the locker room to go somewhere. John was there but he was busy. Planning a promo for the Wyatt's after a match. He told her who it was against but she didn't remember. To clouded with her own thoughts. She didn't think she could face him now feeling like she did.

Maybe she would go speak with the divas. It might calm her nerves. Or she could maybe make that dreaded phone call to her mom. As she went around the corner a large hand clamped over her mouth. Another large arm wrapped around her body. She looked back as far as she could to see Luke Harper. He had that same crazed look in his eyes as always. He bent down where his head was level with hers.

"You know Nikki I have always wondered why you don't like beards. Your sister seems too like on at least on Daniel Bryan. But you have always thought you were better why is that? Nikki tried to pull away in vain. She wanted to tell him that wasn't true, she never thought or said that. She at least wanted to demand he let her go.

You know you're just like those people I remember in school. Those teen girls in particular. You always picked on girls who you thought were less than you. Not pretty enough or skinny enough. Those Barbie doll looks want save you. Barbie dolls can easily be broken just like your spirit can.

Bray told me that you know. Before he and Sister Abigail found me I was lost. But they saved me and gave me a purpose. They gave me a mission and a way of life. And I know what that purpose is now. Sister Abigail wanted me to ask you something. She wanted me to ask you if you knew your purpose.

Luke let her go and Nikki wasted no time in getting away from him. She ran down the hall not caring who thought she was weird. She couldn't keep going on like this. She finally stopped and rested, her back against the wall. Bray Wyatt rounded the corner. "Well hello Nikki I take it you met with Luke?

 **I would like to thank Debwood-1999 for the kind first review! I would also like to thank those who have favorited and followed this story. Reviews, opinions, or advice are welcome. I would like to point out this story does not feature promos with John. This is due to the story being more about Nikki and The Wyatt's. Though of course Brie and Daniel Bryan will feature and John will have some scenes to himself.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nikki backed into the wall as though she could slip through it. "Get away from me. I don't want anything to do with you. "People like you usually don't. "Look I am not anyone else. You don't know me and you don't know John. Leave us alone. "But I can't do that Nikki not now. The time to act is upon us.

And I am acting. "Whatever this sick thing is your doing just stop. Wrestle John in the ring and let that be the end of it. Get your family or whatever and all of you stop following me. I am not involved in this. "Oh but Nikki you are. You may very well be his weakness. And when there is a weakness you exploit it.

So I am exploiting it. Tell me how am I doing? "Get the hell away from her! John began pummeling Bray and Nikki stepped back. "John be careful Nikki said worriedly. "Yes protect her Bray yelled as he hit the ground. The other Wyatt members jumped John. "No stop Nikki yelled. Referee's and security came rushing in and Nikki stepped back.

John attempted to go after them again. Nikki stepped forward to calm him down. He did calm slightly but continued to glare at the Wyatt's. "He's got the whole world in his hands Bray began to sing. Try to protect her John. Be her knight in shining armor. Save her from the dangers of the world. But how long can you keep that up? He chuckled but began to sing as he was coaxed away.

John put his arm around Nikki. "That's it this is enough. I can't put up with this anymore. "What do you mean? Nikki asked looking up at him. "You can't put up with this. I have to do something. I can't let him do this. Come on Nikki we need to have a serious talk. At least I need do something Joh said shaking his head. Nikki followed him with her own worry clouding her mind.

"I think I'm going to agree to another WrestleMania match. "That's four months away and I don't want you too Nikki said. And what will that do anyway? She wondered. "I will have as many matches with him and his so called family, as many as it takes. I can't believe even Vince has pretty much allowed this to happen. I can't believe it. But maybe if I agree to this they will lay off you.

"Did he even say he wanted another WrestleMania match? "Not really but I assume he does. Even if he didn't I doubt he will refuse the offer on the grandest stage of them all. "But we have four months to wait. John I don't understand why this is happening. "You know why it's happening John said softly. "Yeah I know but I don't understand why it's happening.

"Me either but are the Wyatt's meant to understand? "Probably not but then who is? "Certainly not them. He sighed as Nikki frowned. Come on I think we should leave for the night. Were done with matches and il let Hunter and Stephanie know. At this point I think they know they owe us this.

"Did you see that Abigail? Bray looked at the wall while his family looked on. As if they were in a trance they stood quietly. Yes I knew you would be pleased. They are watching you know. There seeing how we terrorize their WWE power couple. But they don't have much power now do they? The eater of worlds can take their very world away. And I intend to do that.

Slowly though as we mustn't rush these things. I want them to know the true meaning of fear. I was relatively quiet this week. Giving no promos, no indication to the outside world we were here. But we were, except only they knew. Showing them fear even when no one else is watching.

They will soon learn I can be everywhere. Fear is everywhere. You can't run from it, or hide from it or kill it. He cackled loudly "it's so amazing to me. Humans really are interesting creatures. Stupid but very interesting. They never cease to amaze at least in a small way. Yes Sister Abigail were having fun now.

"John I can't do that. It's out of the question. I knew you wouldn't so why expect me too. "It was just a suggestion Nikki. Though really I wish you would at least for now. It doesn't have to be forever. Just until this thing with the Wyatt's is over. "Four months John four months you want me to be away from WWE?

"Nikki I don't want that exactly. But I want you to be safe. Here it's been proven you aren't. "John I can handle it. "But you haven't faced anything like the Wyatt's before. "I'm facing them now aren't I? Or at least watching as you do. "And I don't like that. I think taking some time off would be good for you.

Visit one of your parents or your brother. Or visit some friends. We don't need the money and besides you can still do total divas. Let me take care of you. You know I can. Nikki sighed but smiled. "John you do take care of me. A lot as a matter of fact. But you know I like to have some responsibility too.

We can't let them run us out of the WWE. I know you don't plan on taking any time off. Just let's think of something else. We can come up with something to be a little safer. But my place is here with you. I want to be here with you. John nodded kissing her forehead. "Okay we will figure something out.

Bray was watching the ending of his WrestleMania match. "I didn't like how that ended. We must avenge the loss. "We will Bray Braun said. Besides you have me this time. "Agh yes Bray said smiling you weren't with us then. Your help will be greatly appreciated. "Regardless Sister Abigail will guide us Eric said. "Of course she always has Luke agreed.

"You know boys I once wondered if what I did was right Bray said looking up. But now I know for sure what I am doing is right. Abigail told me so. If there was a mortal part of me maybe it would tell me I'm wrong. Of course that side of me died years ago. I don't conform to mortal standards and neither should you.

Tell me my brothers do you feel bad about this? Does what we're doing to John make you feel bad? Does using Nikki make you feel bad? What about you Luke? You speak first. "Were doing Abigail's work that's all that matters. If she says it is right than it is right. "Well said Bray said nodding. Eric your turn. "I only do what is right.

We are doing right by doing this. Saving the people from the lies of John Cena. Saving the children from the imaginary world he tries to take them too. I will stop him no matter what I have to do. "Very good Eric. "Now Braun tell me your thoughts. "My thoughts are we must stop the evil. The evil isn't us but John Cena.

Perhaps he uses the woman to mask the truth. But he is evil pretending to be good. "Braun you understand Bray said approvingly. Brothers we are one. And Cena's reign will soon be over. Making way for our own reign to begin. A true reign free of liars. Basking in only the truth. We follow the buzzards.

 **I would like to thank Debwood-1999 and Gumi Langley for your wonderful reviews! To Gumi I am glad you're enjoying this and I shall deliver more. To Deb I am glad you like how I am portraying Bray. In truth I was worried about portraying him authentically, so I actually listened and read some of his promos. And your second review also raises a good point. I had thought during the last Wyatt/Cena feud Nikki would be involved. After all Brie was involved in some of Daniel Bryans. But he only referenced her once calling her Johns "plastic girlfriend". I actually included that in the story. A fun fact Nikki said in an interview that after the promo Bray found her backstage and apologized for his comment. Very Sweet! Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki and John were quiet as they were about to head to the next town for Raw. They were heading to pick up Daniel and Brie to go to the airport. Though Daniel was retired he would be there on Monday strictly backstage. He and Brie missed being with each other so he decided to stick around.

Not to mention they wanted him there for a scene on Total divas. The crew had a scene planned for John and Nikki though it was short. There was no way of proving it but John and Nikki figured the producers were worried about the Wyatt's making an appearance on camera. Though they doubted he would want to be on the divas show.

Secretly John had talked privately with Daniel once he learned he would be coming. Though he was injured John felt confident he could watch over Nikki. He really was about the only choice John had. Most of the locker room were involved in matches. He wasn't going to ask Dolph Ziggler that was for sure. He liked him fine but he couldn't ignore his history with Nikki.

Though he trusted his girlfriend completely. Besides Daniel was family to Nikki and basically him as well. He was also as friend, as well as he wouldn't be inappropriate with Nikki being married to her sister. Maybe John was really just being paranoid. In fact he knew he was. The Wyatt family was causing that a lot for him lately. He got him worried last time but that was nothing like this time.

It couldn't be the same with Nikki now at risk. Part of John being a hero was his respect for women. He had proudly without question protected Maria and Candice Michelle in matches as well as Aj Lee when her career was In jeopardy. But it had never been someone as close to him as Nikki. No other superstar had reason to be concerned about their significant other the way he was.

But that was because they didn't have the Wyatt's attention the way he did. When he had been married he knew his then wife was safely at home. Usually he could watch Nikki compete in her matches then know she was safely backstage. John remembered back when women were wrestling men. It hadn't bothered him as much then. Though he didn't really like the idea.

He was however pleased it wasn't happening to Nikki. She was strong but she was also his girlfriend. He wanted no harm to come to her. Would Bray actually hurt her Daniel had asked. Well that was possible. Bray was crazy as were his goons. John didn't know for sure but he wouldn't take any chances. Maybe rather he couldn't. But John was hoping he could turn things slightly in his favor tonight.

He would go and tell the Wyatt's and the WWE universe he was challenging Bray to a match. With the exception being he must stay away from Nikki for the next four months. If he didn't then no match. It sounded perfectly rational and acceptable to him. Hopefully Bray would accept. He just had too.

John was in the ring explaining his stipulation. Bray laughed into the microphone. "Well John that sounds like a wonderful offer. Should I be thrilled or honored you challenged me to a match? But actually that sounds nice if you're sure you really want too. But I am a little different than before. The match can happen if you want it too. However I answer to no one especially not you.

Luke took the microphone. "We answer only to Sister Abigail. He handed it to Eric. "Sister Abigail has said we don't have to do what you say. Braun took it next. "She also said your time was soon up. John walked forward but the lights blinked. As they came back on the Wyatt's were gone. The crowd booed and John shook his head. Why couldn't that have worked? What would he do?

Nikki looked at the television seeing what happened. Brie put her hand on her comfortingly as Daniel turned off the tv. He would turn it back on later but for now he thought Nikki needed the quiet. Daniel excused himself just outside the door to give the sisters a chance to talk. Nikki put her head in her hands. "I can't believe this. That it's happening that any of this is.

"It's going to be okay Nikki John will figure this out. He always does. "Yeah I know your right. Its just I am so worried about him and about everything. "I understand as much as I can how your feeling. But relationships are about trust. You trust John so just keep doing that. It will all work out in the end. Have faith in that. "Im trying Nikki said grinning slightly.

After a few minutes Daniel came back in the room. They sat in silence for a while watching Raw. Nikki heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. She opened it to reveal no one there. She looked down both hallways. No one was in either of them. "There's no one here you guys heard that right? She turned to look at Brie and Daniel for confirmation.

"I heard it Brie said adamantly. "Me too so maybe were all crazy? Daniel asked. "Well im feeling that way Nikki said turning back to shut the door. Her wise widened as she saw Bray at the end of the hallway. Not unlike just the last time she saw him. "Daniel its Bray he's here she said in a panic. She retreated back into room slamming the door.

Brie grabbed her arm concerned. Daniel headed toward the door. "Daniel? Brie said concerned. "You both stay here and don't move he instructed. He opened the door peering out. He looked around the corner and saw no one. "Nikki there's no one out here. "He's there I saw him. Daniel turned to look the other way and jerked as he was knocked to the ground by Braun.

"Daniel! Brie screamed in alarm. She and Nikki held on to each other as the Wyatt's attacked Daniel. "No leave him alone he's injured Brie yelled. Nikki screamed but was to shaken up to say anything. They beat Daniel more before beginning to enter the room. Brie and Nikki backed up towards the wall. "No stay away from them Daniel yelled before being slugged by Braun.

As they begin to advance again John came into the room. He tackled Bray but was quickly overtaken by both of them. "This is what happens to heroes Bray yelled. When they try to save pretty ladies like their princesses. Real life doesn't work that way. Now Nikki I have been finding you backstage. But take this as a warning. This will be the last time I find you backstage.

So be happy for your safe back here from now on. But here is the actual warning I will find you other places. He chuckled before exiting the room. The women ran to check on their significant others. Nothing about what Bray said made complete sense. Safe but not safe. What a contradiction.

 **I would like to thank Debwood-1999 and Gumi Langley once again for the lovely reviews. Thanks for taking the time to do so! I would also like to thank noelwood83, martham73, , Gumi again, Kurasgirl, and abitoflightreading for favoriting and reviewing this story! It means so much and I hope you stick around to finish the rest of it. A lot of this story so far has been Nikki being frightened backstage by the Wyatt's however that is set to change. There is a point to that I can assure you. Fun fact I had wanted to see a story about John protecting Nikki from The Wyatt's for a long time. I kept hoping someone one do it. When they didn't I decided I would do it myself. Read and Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki wiped the sweat from her brow. A workout had been just what she needed. The tension and worry was focused into her workout. Though she wished it could solve everything. Daniel was near her also working out. Brie had a match for the night so her presence was required. John would be there tonight but demanded Nikki be given the night off. Hunter and Stephanie were surprisingly sympathetic.

John was only there because he wanted to be. Nikki stretched again and looked at Daniel who had just completed his own workout. "What's wrong? He said looking over at her. "Well what isn't wrong as of late? "Well I meant specifically right now. Nikki remembered last week when the Wyatt's had attacked Daniel and John both. She and Brie had been so worried. When Bray said he wouldn't find her backstage what did that mean?

Could she even trust what he said? She remained lost in her thoughts for a second more before looking at Daniel. "Look Nikki I shouldn't even have to bring it up but if you're thinking about the other night don't. "I'm still sorry about it though. "Yeah I know you have apologized plenty of times. More than necessary actually. And you know John has been through this kind of thing plenty of times too. He's like me he gets jumped all the time at wrestling events.

"Yeah but that's never been because of me. The whole reason John had to come back there was they came to the locker room. That's why you got hurt too. "It's not your fault some psychos keep bothering you. Actually their doing that because of John. John loves you so he is going to do what it takes to keep you safe. My wife was back there and you're her sister so your family too. And John asked me to look after you both.

So that's what I'm doing. And you have been in this business. You men wrestle each other all the time. It's nothing we can't handle. And she told me not to tell you but Brie asked me to look after you too. John did first then Brie did. Nikki smiled at her sister and boyfriends concern. As well as her brother in law's. "Now come on Nikki don't mope around were working out. Let's see if I can powerlift more than you.

John cut a lengthy promo inside the ring. He challenged the Wyatt's to as many matches as it took. It didn't take Bray and his family long to come down to the ring. They stayed just on the end of the ramp. Bray held his microphone as he looked at John. It was as if he was trying to figure something out. But his expression remained amused. "Well John thank you for entertaining us with your lies. But guess what people aren't buying them anymore.

People are tired of being lied to because it leads them astray. Now I know that she is not here tonight. You probably kept your lady away to protect her. Maybe she is sitting up nice in your castle. Or maybe she is cooped up in a hotel somewhere. But wherever she is I feel she is watching. But know this my lady is watching now. I feel her presence all around. She is all around us and she always is. She doesn't leave.

Sister Abigail is here John. You can laugh all you want. But she is here and she is warning us. She is warning you Cena and she says run. Nikki frowned as she watched the tv screen. John spoke back to Bray earning a pop from some in the audience. She was afraid of what might happen next. But the Wyatt's left without incident. Daniel had stayed with her and they chatted as they watched the show.

Brie came out next for a match with Summer Rae. Daniel's eyes lit up as he saw his wife go down the ramp. Nikki wondered If John did that when he watched her. Summer was good but Brie held her on. She yelled Brie mode and looked ready to win. The lights went out and Nikki said no aloud. When the lights turned back on the Wyatt's were on the apron.

Brie and Summer both looked terrified. The adrenalin from the match replaced with fear. "Hello girls Bray greeted as he entered the ring. The men stared at both women but then begin to advance toward Brie. Seeing her chance Summer slid out of the ring. Brie slid into a sitting position as she contemplated what to do. The crowd popped as John Cena entered the ring allowing Brie to slip out. John cleaned the ring of the Wyatt's. His members attempted to go back in but Bray stopped them. "Another time John another time he yelled.

Nikki was relieved Brie was out safely. She turned to see the same look on Daniel's face. He turned to look at her. "See why I'm worried? Now he's frightening my sister. Who knows what could have happened if John hadn't gotten there. What do they want? A match with John? Getting back at me for something I know nothing about? I just don't get it. She talked more to herself than Daniel.

John spoke with Daniel later that night. Giving the sisters a chance to talk. "John thank you for coming out and saving Brie. If you hadn't of I don't know what could have happened Daniel said gratefully. I don't even want to think about it. But whatever this is you have to stop it somehow. Do something before something else happens. They were going after Nikki now Brie too.

"Daniel I never meant for this to happen. I never thought anyone would target Nikki. And now Brie too like you said. I offered a WrestleMania match and as many matches as they want. Why are they doing this? Vince want fire them or anything. He want book them for any matches. He want bar them from Nikki. My god what am I supposed to do? For the first time maybe I have no idea.

"Brie I am so sorry. I don't know what I would have done if they did anything to you. "Don't worry Nikki I'm just glad John was there. He saved me he really did. But Nikki whatever this is you need to get out of there. I don't want to see anything happen to you. As close as it almost was for me I bet it would be worse for you. "Brie I have never quit in the WWE. We both never have and I don't want to start now.

I can't let them do that to me. John want run and I want either. I will not give up and neither will he. It's not his way and it's not my way. Brie nodded "I had a feeling you might say that. But what if that's the only choice you have? Nikki looked at her sister carefully. "I hope it doesn't come to that because if it does I can't say I have an answer to that.

 **Because this is fanfiction anything I like could happen. However I want some things to be realistic as much as possible. It's hard to get around certain things like Nikki being alone, realistically she wouldn't be as she and John are on Total Divas. I also can't ignore the fact Brie and Daniel would factor into this, as well as Daniels history with the Wyatt's. I'm playing around with the idea of involving Daniel more. However this is Nikki's story so I'm not sure about that yet. What I can say is that there will be changes to both Nikki and John. The Wyatt's do have a goal in mind and it has nothing to do with defeating John in a match. The ending which I have already figured out might not be what you think. Read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

"My brothers tell me, what is the quickest way to destroy someone's resolve? Bray looked at his members carefully. "You take from them everything they love Luke answered. "Exactly brother. Without Sister Abigail we would be nothing. Without each other we would be nothing.

We never know how long we have here. This is true in life as in WWE. Who knows how long WWE will allow us to do what we do. How long Vince will allow it. He is intimidated but he is also like a snake. No matter the repercussions Vince will get his way. He is a money man used to everyone falling at his feet.

Doing what he wants. And when he wants it. When have we gotten to do that? He looked around. We have always been misunderstood. Erick you are a guitarist. No one knows of your skills because they don't care. Why is that? Because they don't look at those they consider less then themselves.

Four bearded men apparently don't matter much. People with broken families don't matter much. People who have been hated by others. It's so funny until it isn't. He raised his arms cackling loudly. I have been thinking of the WrestleMania match John has offered to us. It's so much bigger than even that.

But I like that idea. The idea of redeeming our family at mania. After all what is a mania without the hero John Cena? People don't know what they want. They must be told what they want. More importantly what they need. I don't know about you but defeating John at mania sounds wonderful. Sister Abigail will be so happy. Until that time we must break Cena down.

We must take what he loves away. Until the man is left with nothing. You know well a man with nothing to lose is a formidable opponent. I want everyone to believe in the Wyatt family. I want a worthy opponent. And you see I don't hate John. I want to help him, free him from this lie he lives. No one else has been able to do it. But we will do it. We shall save all the people he has mislead.

And Nikki Bella is much more than what we see now. She is John's weakness. She is his love and part of his lie. He lies to her but maybe she lies to him. Her model looks will not cut it anymore. We must help her become something even more beautiful. Beauty like our Sister Abigail possesses. This true beauty. But you know well not everyone has it.

Nikki Bella should have it. All the divas should have it. All the women in the world should have it. Brothers never let anyone tell you we are evil. Because we are not. We are doing good. That's what were here for. Never forget that. The girls need us. True men to help them grow and realize their beauty.

Nikki jerked awake causing John to stir. He didn't wake up thankfully. She didn't see how actually considering his arm was draped around her. Nikki didn't usually have bad dreams. But this one had involved the Wyatt's. She hoped it wouldn't become a habit. She didn't enjoy dreaming about them.

John had again mentioned her taking time off. Nikki argued that's what she had done. And they had just went after Brie. She told John she wouldn't leave unless he did. And as predicted he wasn't willing to do that. And that had struck Nikki. Something she always loved about him she now didn't.

It would be so much better if John would just give up. Maybe that's what the Wyatt's wanted. Nikki didn't know if she was even ready to give up WWE yet. Daniel had been forced to retire. Brie was planning it soon, though with the Wyatt's targeting her that might be sooner. But was a post WWE life really so bad?

Every wrestler eventually hung up their boots in some way. Whether that be because of death or injury. Nikki heard Johns words in her head. He hadn't wanted to get married. One of those reasons being he had a divorce with his wife. She had been his high school sweet heart. He thought it would last forever. And it hadn't. Time away from home made it that much more difficult.

Being eternally on the road it seemed like, could a relationship last? Some had but a lot ended. John was a good charming man. It was easy to see why someone could fall for him. She had after all fallen for him. But what if she left while he was still there. Could the relationships survive? Would they ever enjoy a post WWE life together? So many questions and so few answers.

Her problems were once just hoping John would marry her and have a family. Would they even make it to that now? It had hit her to at least ponder situations. Was the Wyatt family intent on hurting them both? For all the ways they scared her they had never laid a hand on her with intent to harm. Though she was sure they would, she had no way of proving that.

Could she talk to Vince herself? See if she could persuade him to do something. She wasn't John but maybe an appeal from her would help. If it did anything she had to try it. Could she even appeal to the Wyatt's? If she never saw them again she would be happy. But realistically she knew that was a given she probably would. Not that John would agree to that. But they were running out of options.

"Nikki I think for now its best. Considering what is happening in your personal life. "Vince this isn't my personal life. This is happening in my career on your show. "Nikki I am sympathetic to you and John both. Really I am. I don't like John but even I realize he makes money. And I would like to keep our partners of the WWE. But I just can't say the Wyatt family are doing anything wrong.

This business is different from others as you know. They haven't hurt you physically so my hands are tied. When you come to me like this there's nothing else I can do. If you don't feel safe being at work then I will give you some time off. Unless you want to retire or break your contract. Which I hope you don't your one of my top divas. Nikki sucked in a breath this was how it was going to be?

 **S I would like to thank Debwood-1999 for continuing with your wonderful reviews. A lot of what you have guessed in your reviews will happen. And you're very welcome I will be reading and reviewing your work! I would also like to thank lizedwards2k4 for your wonderful review! I will say though not the ultimate goal the Wyatt's do desire to defeat Cena. I have always thought of Bray as the type of villain who didn't believe he was doing anything wrong. He genuinely believes he is helping people. To me these are the scariest of villains. Read and review thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

Nikki sat in the car telling John everything. He was quiet as he processed everything she had said. "Well what did you tell him? "I told him I wouldn't be breaking my contract or retiring. I don't know why he even mentioned breaking my contract. Or why he would even refer to it in that way. I mean I don't know what I would have done to make him want me to retire. Or if he thinks I would break the contract or what.

"Well Vince is right in some ways. I would bet he is intimidated by the Wyatt's. There like nothing ever seen before in WWE. I could see the good in taking time off as I said. But Nikki I told you I would handle this. You didn't need to go try to talk to Vince. I don't know if you know this but Vince hates being questioned by others, especially his employees.

"He seemed polite and understanding. "Yeah maybe but he's also a shrewd business man. How do you think he's gotten as far as he has? And he owns the company so he's used to getting his own way. And hates getting questioned about what he does. I wouldn't want him to get mad at you. That could be a big mistake and affect your career.

Nikki felt stupid and ashamed. She had only been trying to help. Trying to get them out of this. How could a man not control his employees? John touched her face. "I'm not mad I know you were just trying to help. And baby I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to retire before your ready. I hate being away from you.

I would rather you be on the road with me. But I don't want anything to happen to you. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "John nothing will happen. I know you can take care of this. I trust you and I always have. And I don't want to leave you. But if you think me taking some time off is good then maybe I will.

John looked at her surprised. "If that helps you feel better about the situation I will. I don't want you to be worried about me. After all I didn't go last week. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. It's not my decision it's yours. I want you to be happy. He leaned forward to kiss her again and there foreheads touched. They enjoyed their own private peace. It was becoming hard to come by for them. They were going to enjoy the moment while they could.

Erick Rowan was rocking back and forth. Why was he remembering his past now? How was it relevant to anything happening now? But wasn't it always relevant in his life? He was never the smartest of children growing up. He was slow to begin speaking. He was so quiet he was bullied by the other children. Growing tall so early didn't help either. He was always hated but he didn't know why.

That was something he wanted to change. Bray and Sister Abigail had gave him hope. They told him he could change it and they would help him. They were always helping him. And now even in death she was still helping him. Maybe she never stopped. People had this habit of believing him to be dumb. But Sister Abigail never thought that about him.

She told him he was smart. But more than that she believed it. He had never had someone to believe in him the way she had. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he saw her. He felt her with him always. She told him she would never leave and so far she hadn't. Even in death she would never leave him. He always wanted a purpose.

Abigail gave him that. And he wouldn't allow anyone to take that from him. Truly an identity was an important thing. Far more important than what people thought. Abigail gave him an identity again. Not everyone would agree with that identity. He wasn't perfect and his identity may not be desired by others. But it was his and he held onto it. He was proud of that because he had never had one before. That quiet weird kid was not an identity he wanted to remember.

Nikki got the second worst news of her day. The producers of total divas had decided for now it would be best if she took a break from the show. They had reasoned they didn't want the other divas in danger. That she had a lot going on right now. And they didn't want to risk the Wyatt's invading and ruing the show. It hurt and not just because she enjoyed doing the show. She had been among the cast from the beginning. And they were just going to be leaving her just like that? Maybe it was temporary but it didn't hurt any less.

"Well well well this is interesting. Bray rarely used technology but today he was using a computer. He had heard some interesting gossip he wanted to check out. Nikki Bella was taking a break from Total Divas. He knew it likely wasn't a decision of her own. Perhaps John or someone else had decided it. Maybe it involved him and his family. He rather hoped that was the case. He didn't like a reality show anyway. It sent wrong messages to young girls. Made them believe they had to look and act a certain way. His plan was working little by little.

He would slowly take everything from the power couple. Before long they wouldn't be a power couple any longer. They would understand that fate had all the power. Because they lived their lives like a fairy tale. But as children grew up they began to realize that fairy tales weren't real. John and Nikki were not a prince and princess who would get a happily ever after. The world just didn't work that way.

If it had Bray would have his own happy ending. But maybe that wasn't for him anyway. Not even in the world of make believe. Because of all the stories about beautiful princesses, heroic knights, and wonderfully fairy godmothers, there were also the evil step mothers, jealous step sisters, and vicious dragons, who didn't get a happy ending. The stories would try to tell you why.

It seemed to say that only the evil got what they deserved. But bad things did happen to good people, just as good things happened to bad people. Bray had always thought of himself as the one who wouldn't fare well in a fairy tale. His life certainly was far from a fairytale. But Abigail was his fairy godmother in a sense. Though of course she was much more than that. She was his reason for being.

 **I am really liking where this is going. To Debwood-1999 I thank and encourage you to continue your wonderful reviews. They give me so many ideas! And I truly appreciate it. To Gumi Langley thank you very much! Glad you're enjoying and don't worry I won't be offended if you don't review a chapter haha. Though your comments and thoughts are very much appreciated. And I do read them and consider them and how they play into the story. I want to thank everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I appreciate it very much you have no idea! Read and review thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

If Bray allowed himself to think like a child he would say it wasn't fair for Abigail to be gone. But life wasn't fair the old saying said. That was never truer than for him. He always thought of Abigail. She was the one face he never pushed from his mind. She was the most perfect woman he had ever seen.

Not because she was perfect in fact she was as beautifully imperfect as a person could be. But she looked at him without prejudice. She was beautiful but not the beauty the world could understand. Some might say she looked average. But on the inside that beauty was fierce.

She could pierce a heart with just one word. She was strong as an ox but as fragile as a feather. Maybe that explained why she left. She left as quickly as a feather blowing in the wind. Of course she still called to him always. She was among him and not among him. The contradiction suddenly seemed simple.

But it was far from that. Sister Abigail was the most important person in his life. She was his sister, mother, and lover all rolled into one. If people heard him speak of that they would mistake it. Nothing about his relationship with Abigail. It was never a sexual one. She wouldn't have done that.

She was much too innocent and pure. But oh how that could be dangerous. Why was it the world always had to hurt the angels like that? But Abigail was his true love. She was his life, his purpose, and his dream. She was that light in the darkness, and in his dark heart. She was always there.

But she was her own cautionary tale. She was her own teachable moment. Her own worst enemy. If she had a song about her, if she was a ballad then that ballad would be a sad one. She was a tribute waiting to happen. Waiting for someone to tribute her. Tribute everything they did to her. Ten inspiring things she could have done had she lived came to mind.

But that wouldn't happen now. Even if she was with him. She left with the beauty of a swan, the humble manners of a dove, and the vengeful anger of a crow. She was a contradiction even to herself. She was a beautiful mess. The missing piece of the puzzle he was trying to find. The mystery he wanted to unravel. She looked for peace but could never find it. Happiness too seemed to evade her like the plague.

John and Nikki were in bed but neither could sleep. "Nikki am sorry I really am. "What are you sorry for it wasn't your fault? "It's not your fault either and you're wrong. It is my fault. Bray keeps going after you to get to me. And I don't know what to do. There isn't many times that I don't. It doesn't make sense.

"John I am not mad at you. I'm mad at the situation. I enjoy wrestling and doing total divas. And that is being taken from me. "And that sucks I can't do anything about it. I want you to do what you enjoy. And to explore your passions. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for my career or anything to affect yours.

"I know that but it always has. Everything I do is because I'm dating you. At least that's what people say. They never talked about it much but they knew it was true. People did say that and believed it. Nikki felt bad saying it to John. She didn't want him to feel bad. She knew it wasn't his fault. People said a lot of negative things about him as well.

John was quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry that they say that. I know it's not true. I see how hard you work. Nothing you have is because of me. Nikki leaned her head on his shoulder. "John I'm worried. She couldn't bring herself to say scared. Even though that's exactly what she was. They both knew that of course.

But even in the privacy of their bedroom Nikki couldn't do it. She was supposed to be fearless. It was what she stood for and told other girls. It's why they believed in her. But here she was unable to admit her feelings to herself or her boyfriend. What was happening in her life? What was happening to her?

She never would have imagined this days months or years ago. But this was quickly becoming her life. Her reality and her fears. People could usually escape fears though some were irrational. But Nikki couldn't escape this and it was perfectly rational. Even though nothing about the Wyatt family was rational. But did that even make a difference?

"You have a lot to prove to us Braun. Braun listened as Bray spoke. You are our newest member. But truly we all have a lot to prove to each other and the world. Say we make Nikki a member of our family? Oh the things Abigail might say to her. Things we know she will say to her. It is glorious to think about. Though truly I questioned it myself once.

Why would Nikki Bella girlfriend of John Cena, twin of another former model. Sister in-law to a former member of The Wyatt family Daniel Bryan. Step daughter to the former talent of relations and general manager John Laurinitus. It doesn't make sense. But maybe that's how life is supposed to be. I certainly would agree with that assumption.

Because I don't make the rules none of us do. Yet we are expected to suck it up and deal with it. But we can change things. We can make the world a better place. Change everything for the better. Set the world on fire by making Nikki our sister. Perhaps even making John a member. The changes that would have to be made.

But the things that we could accomplish. Especially with John and Nikki as our members. We can change the world for the better. It is very true and I can happen. My brothers we can make it happen. We can stop the war. The war we create within ourselves. Humans create this every day within themselves. Help me to stop it. We can do it and we will do it. Just trust in me and il trust in you .

 **I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story! And to Debwood-1999 be expecting reviews from me on your work:) Read and review please! And I just watched Raw and loved when the Wyatts attacked league of nations. Though I was also shocked. I wouldn't mind them being more of tweeners:)**


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't go to Raw John. John looked up from packing his bag surprised. "Is this because of the Wyatts? "Actually not really. I'm not even thinking about them right now. It's that I'm not going to have a match tonight. I spoke to Stephanie and she said I could still compete. But for now her dad felt it was best I didn't do so tonight.

But also their filming total divas tonight. And I'm not going to be a part of that. "Nikki I don't mind if you don't go. But to not go because of that? You're just letting the Wyatt's win. "First of all I'm not letting the Wyatt's do anything. They do what they want when they want. And no one is going to stop them.

Not Vince who owns the company and should be able to. Not any of the well trained wrestlers who do this. And not you! I don't know why no one else is being affected by this. But since their not they don't care either way. And I'm losing everything. How is that fair? Someone tell me because I don't understand.

John was quiet but the look on his face was one of sadness. Nikki shouldn't have said that. She knew it wasn't his fault. She had always been able to tell him anything. She had no fear of him ever not loving her because of it. But she had avoided saying some things to him. Because she knew he would blame himself.

That he did blame himself. "John I'm sorry I didn't mean that. "No Nikki it's okay I know it's true. However you feel you can feel that way. I want be mad. I'm your boyfriend I'm supposed to be able to protect you and fix your problems. "You don't have to fix my problems. And John I want to protect you. Protect you from all this.

You don't know how hard it is to worry about you. To wonder who is going to go after you next. Who might hurt you next. I have always stayed out of your feuds and you have mine. But here I am being pulled right into this and still cant do anything. "If you feel that way than maybe you need to rethink your life. John walked from the room leaving Nikki alone.

It wasn't often he left the room during a conversation. John was not the kind of man who avoided confrontation. He wanted to know how she felt. And he stayed to see a conversation through. This had to have been affecting him more than he let on. It was affecting Nikki more she wasn't used to dealing with problems like these.

John was but then he was stronger than she was. Was she protected by being with John? Well he certainly protected her emotionally. He was more than equipped to protect her physically. Did it protect her career? It probably did to an extent. But her improvements didn't come from him. And she didn't get everything because of him.

He did encourage her to work hard. Something about him challenged her while also making her believe in herself. But he didn't give her everything she wanted. He gave her a lot of happiness and things she wanted. But he had yet to give her the proposal of marriage offer. Yet to give her a beautiful wedding.

He hadn't said he wanted her to be his wife. Hadn't told her he thought she was worthy of that honor. Hadn't wanted them to build a family. Hadn't said she was worthy enough to be mother of his children. But Nikki was a human and she knew when enough was enough. And this mess with the Wyatt's was enough.

She needed to do something. She couldn't allow it to go on. She walked into her room and got her bag. Packing her things quickly she had resolve. She would be going to Raw tonight. She had to do something. She couldn't tell John what or he would stop her. But protecting John was important to her. She went to tell John she was going with him.

Later that night John defeated Alberto in a match. They lights shut off and the Wyatt's appeared on the screen. "Oh John congratulations on your match. I wonder do you ever wonder why it's you I choose? Well you see you are a lie. One of the biggest lies humanity can tell. But yet since we have been doing this I noticed a change.

A change in the big dog. A change in the savior of the WWE. Those cocky promos of yours are gone. What happened John where are they? Tell me are you losing your resolve? Or is it just your running out of things to say? But could a human ever run out of lies to tell? Oh but you have told so many. The world tells so many.

Do you know how many lies I have been told? How many lies my brothers have told? How many lies Abigail has been told? Why do you lie to us John? Why do people lie all the time? It's in their nature they just can't stop. What was the first lie ever told I wonder? Whatever it was it started a catalyst of lies. It must have been such a huge lie to.

Do you think that pretty little model you call a girlfriend can help you? Beauty is a lie John. What's beautiful on the outside isn't always beautiful on the inside. You should know that John. Follow the buzzards John. And don't worry I want to help you. When you're ready to accept my help come find me. But until then beware.

The lights came back on and John saw one of Nikki's fearless hats in the ring. He picked it up and stared blankly. Whatever this meant it couldn't be good. So many questions he had right now. So many answers he wanted. But it wasn't going to be that easy. Especially if history taught him anything. The crowd noises took him to better times.

Nikki took in a deep breath as she began to enter. She had searched all night and she had done it. "Well well look who has come to see us. Nikki sucked in a breath this time as the bearded men came to face her. "Well it's a pleasure to see you here among us Nikki. But tell me what someone as lovely as you doing here?

Have we finally met up to your standards? If not shouldn't you be with John? Your little hero and knight in shining armor? "Bray that's enough Nikki said more forcefully than she felt. I came to talk to you. "Oh so you wish to talk to me? What do you want to talk about? Should I be honord you have chosen to lower your standards to me? "Bray I don't think I'm better than anyone. "Obviously you do but I will let that slide. What can I do for you Miss Bella?

"I'm asking you to leave John alone. And leave me alone. "Oh Nikki I told you I can't do that. Not now after everything. "Yes Bray you can. There's no need to be doing this. "So the great John Cena sends his woman to beg for him? "He doesn't know I'm here. "Oh I see so you're doing things behind his back.

You must forgive me I'm not good at all these relationship facts. But I have heard it said dishonestly can be the beginning of the end of them. "Bray please you have to stop this. "Worried your relationship can't handle it? Perhaps John isn't as great as people think. "Look this has to stop. It's not helping anyone at all.

"Actually is helping a lot of people, maybe even the entire world. If you stopped thinking about yourself for even a second maybe you could see that. "I want John to be safe. How is that being selfish? Bray grabbed her arms pushing her against the wall. She yelped loudly. "The world is full of lies do you understand me?

Can you understand that? You only care about your image. Therefor you only care about John in how it helps your image. My brothers and I are immune to that. Because we don't care how the world perceives us. Your problem is you care you to much. John wouldn't be with you if it wasn't for how you looked.

He brushed her face softly with his thumb. So who's to say he want leave you for another up and coming diva? Nikki begin to protest but he put a finger to her lips. "Maybe you want to tell me that won't happen. But do you know that for sure? Can you really say that? I bet John's ex-wife once said that too. My how things change.

"Let me go Bray Nikki said as she attempted to push him away. "Are you afraid Nikki? The one who continues to preach how serious she is, is actually afraid? There are a lot of things you just don't know. Let me help you Nikki.

 **Yay so we have made it to chapter twelve:) I would like to thank Debwood-1999 as always check out her work! And I hope you stay impressed. To HelloP thank you very much for the review as well as favorting and following! Read and review please! Thanks for all the support and love!**


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't want or need your help. "I think your wrong about that maybe more than you know. You're like a child you know. Children are so often afraid and they need guidance. You Nikki are calling out for help. Desperately begging someone to save you. After all you didn't get it growing up did you?

Not from your father who left like you were nothing. "There is nothing wrong with my relationship with my father. Nikki tried again to push him back but he wouldn't budge. "Oh yes you must be speaking of that disgraceful Total Divas. The `reality series you aren't a part of anymore. I believe I saw them filming it tonight.

Didn't seem like your absence bothered them all that much. It might bother your dear old dad though. After all he came back to be a part of the show. Get his own taste of the fame. "That's not why he did that. We were building a relationship before that. "Oh is that what he told you? You expect me to believe that?

Really now I hope you don't believe it. If so you're more susceptible to lies than I thought. Its obvious daddy just wanted the spotlight. Not unlike his little girls. Dear old dad might keep in touch with Brie. After all she is still being featured on the show unlike you. I doubt he will want anything to do with you anymore.

His little meal ticket ran out. At least he has Brie I suppose. "Whatever you're trying to say it doesn't bother me. I know the truth now let me go. She tried to push against him with all her might. "How does this feel to know you're helpless? How helpless people often feel in this cruel world. "John will be looking for me.

If he doesn't see me he will get worried. And he will find you. "Oh and what will he do when he does? Lately he hasn't been doing much of anything. I believe he's lost his touch. And you think he's going to come make me be nice to you? You're like all those girls in school. Playing the victim but you're used to that I guess.

He grabbed her tightly "next time don't come in to my place trying to start trouble. He let her go "get out of here. But remember we will be in touch. Besides maybe John is looking for you. Or maybe he's taking advantage of you absence, and chatting up the other divas. Nikki didn't pay attention as she left the room. She wanted as far away from there as possible.

She headed back to her locker room and ran into John. "Nikki there you are I have been looking for you. When I couldn't find you I started to get worried. What's wrong? He asked noticing her expression. Did something happen? Nikki? "I went to find the Wyatt's. John looked shocked but she continued. I had to try to do something.

I wanted them to leave us alone. "Nikki why would you do something so stupid and dangerous. You know what they are capable of. "I wanted to help you. "Nikki it's bad enough they go after you. Now your running back there to them. "I said I was trying to help Nikki shot back. "Well you're not helping. Nothing you do is helping.

"At least I'm trying. Which is more than I can say about you. "You think I'm not trying? I'm trying to protect you. But how can I do that when you don't tell me where you're going? Or don't tell me you're doing something dangerous. "You would have stopped me and possibly acted like this. "Yeah of course I would have stopped you.

Because you could have been hurt or worse. You were so worried about coming tonight then you decide to come and meet up with The Wyatt family. "Well what should I be doing John? "Letting me handle it. "John listen to yourself. I have been letting you handle it. And nothing was happening. "Okay so what did you think you were going to do?

"I thought I was going to see if maybe I could talk to him. Maybe make him stop. "Yeah because the Wyatts are so good at listening to reason. "Nikki felt tears In her eyes. She was still shaken up and the whole situation was still upsetting. She never had serious fights with John. Disagreements sure but this was completely different. This was an actual fight and she felt stupid for thinking she could do anything. "Nikki are you crying? John asked his voice and face softening.

She wiped her face to hide the evidence. "Baby I'm sorry he said pulling her in his arms. I am so sorry about that. I'm so sorry about everything. If I could stop it I would. Bray watched silently with a satisfied smirk on his face. He knew getting Nikki upset would work well with getting to John. The stress was showing with John more than it had before.

John wasn't going to be easy to break. But that made it fun. It seemed like he would still have much more to do. John had the ability to bounce back to his strength quickly. He always had after all. Nikki was already starting to bend to his will, even if she didn't know it yet She hadn't had a chance agaist him because she was too inexperienced and poorly equipped to deal with it.

Luke Harper thought he heard Abigail talking to him again. She seemed to do an awful lot of it lately. She told him she had something special for him to do. He couldn't sleep without her crying out to him at night. Demanding yet begging to be avenged. Abigail did want revenge, but she also had a desire for peace.

So far even in death and spirit Abigail had yet to find peace. If she had she surely wouldn't still be among them. Abigail told him peace could come to pass. But she told him he needed to work hard. He could be the change the world needed according to Abigail. He had never dared to doubt anything she told him before and he wouldn't start now.

Brie was having lunch at a restaurant with Daniel. But her mind was on her sister. She invited Nikki and John to come but they declined. John was extremely busy usually so that wasn't a surprise. But Nikki usually came to have lunch. Brie felt something was wrong. Maybe it was the link that twins had. But she knew something was off for sure.

"Brie are you okay? Daniel asked concerned. "Yeah sorry I'm just thinking about Nikki. "You didn't invite her to come here with us? "I invited her and John both. John was busy and Nikki said she was too. "Sounds like John you know how he works. But you're worried something about Nikki not coming. Ever think maybe she really was busy?

"Maybe but she has not been herself lately. "Yeah I've noticed that but she has a lot going on with the Wyatt's. "Yeah she does but she hasn't been talking to me like before. "She has been even more like that since not being on Total divas. "So you're afraid she might be bad at you? Daniel guessed. "Maybe sort of but it's not just that.

I have missed her being on there with me. And she loves being on that show. And Vince stopped her from competing for a while. I know that has to be affecting her. But when I spoke to her she seemed tired. And just not her usual self. Like not even her usual self when she is stressed or upset. I'm wondering fi something isn't going on with her and John.

"Maybe it is. I mean there both really stressed and worried about this. And if they are well that's their business. It's their relationship, not something we can just mess in. "But then what do we do? "Maybe you should talk to Nikki when she feels better. Next chance you get and see if she needs help. See if they need help. Brie nodded it sounded like a good idea to her. She wanted to do what she could to help.

 **Thank you to everyone for all the kind reviews, follows, and favorites! Read and Review please. And hope your all enjoying.**


	14. Chapter 14

John didn't often go to smack down but tonight he would be wrestling Rusev. Nikki had gotten the okay to support Brie at ringside during her match. Brie one the match against Naomi thankfully. Nikki was happy though she wished she was wrestling. Nikki had declined the other divas invitations to hang out backstage.

Nikki couldn't take not being on the show with them. Though it wasn't everything it had meant a lot to her. It hurt to have it taken away. She had gotten a reluctant Brie to go hand out with them for a few minutes. Brie was careful not to leave her alone. Nikki had just said she didn't feel well.

She found little solace from being in the Locke room by herself. She hadn't seen John since they arrived. He hadn't come to see her before he went out for his match. She watched as Rusev made his entrance, briefly wondering where Lana was. She wished she could be with John at ringside.

As John made his entrance he seemed distracted. But as the match began he held his own as he often did. John sat him for the attitude adjustment and got the win. "Oh John oh John. Nikki felt herself tense as Bray appeared on the television. He was standing on the ramp microphone in hand. "Trying to impress people?

"Well are you impressed? He asked the crowd. He smirked as he received a mixture of cheers and boos. "I know my brothers and I were quiet impressed as we watched. Even when distracted John can pull of a victory. John could not take Bray's words. He could not let Bray harass Nikki anymore. He climbed out of the ring to make his way up the ramp.

But he was ambushed by the other Wyatt's. "Well John you ran right into a trap yet again you fall for them so easily. Now my brothers help me show him what it's like to fail. Nikki put a hand over her mouth as she saw them beating John. It was way to brutal for her to just sit there. She ran as fast as she could out to the ramp.

"Well John your queen has arrived Bray said laughing into the microphone. Let's give her a show. He dropped the microphone and hit John with the Sister Abigail. Braun threw him viciously into the barricade. "No stop Nikki yelled. Stop Bray please leave him alone. "You want us to stop? Bray yelled angrily. They never stop.

He laughed stepping away and Nikki ran to check on John. Bray turned back toward her and she fearfully stepped away. She felt like she should attack or do something. But she was just too scared to do anything. She felt hands on her and turned to see Brie. She moved Nikki back as the Wyatt's left as quick as they came.

Bray turned around to stare at Nikki before leaving. Nikki stared a second longer then went to check on John. Minutes later Brie sat with her while John was being checked out. "Thank you for being out there Brie. When that happened to Daniel with Randy Orton, I should have .. I should have been out there but I wasn't. "Nikki it's okay I'm glad you weren't.

"For the last time Brie nothing is wrong. "I know when you're lying I'm your twin remember? Nikki fought the urge to hang up on her sister. Brie had asked to meet but Nikki had hastily said she was doing something with John. Which wasn't true because John had a minor media appearance. Well Minor enough Brie shouldn't here about it.

It was really the only thing she could come up with. If she had told Brie she was sick she would have rushed to be with her. It wasn't that Nikki didn't want her company. But she didn't want to face her after what had happened. She didn't want to answer questions about John. She could tell something was going on with him.

Of course it was the Wyatt family. Wasn't it? Nikki kept thinking about what Bray said. She didn't believe John would do that though. He loved her and she knew that. She kept thinking about that meeting with Bray. She hated herself for going after all she did no better. John had assured her he wasn't angry. And that he would try to talk to Bray.

It seemed that would be a useless battle. "Hello Nikki are you okay? "Um yeah Brie I'm fine Mom is calling so I gotta go love you. Nikki turned off the phone and sighed. She had come up with the lie right off the top of her head. She just didn't want to talk right now. It wasn't like Brie could really understand what she was going through.

John was showering and Nikki thought about joining him. But truthfully they were both a little less than intimate. Simply with all that had happened. Nikki lay down on their bed and closed their eyes. If she could only wish it all away. She heard a loud crash downstairs and her eyes shot open.

"John she called out? When he didn't answer she headed to the bathroom. There was no way she was going to see what the noise was by herself. Hopefully it was just John making the noise. The bathroom door was open and John wasn't there. Okay so that had to mean he was downstairs. She carefully made her way down.

"John that you? She called out. John? He didn't answer her and she didn't see him. John could play pranks every now and then but they didn't involve creeping her out. She walked in the kitchen and saw John laying in a puddle of blood. "Oh my God John! She yelled going to check on him.

He groaned but didn't answer. She looked up to see the Wyatt's standing there. "Better call to get him some help Bray said smirking. Oh well too late now it's your turn. Bray went to throw a punch at her and she screamed in terror. "Nikki Nikki Bray screamed at her. He began to shake her as she tried to get aay.

"Nikki Nikki it's okay. Nikki shot awake and saw John standing over her. He wasn't hurt or bloody and there was no Bray Wyatt. A dream it was a dream. Nikki cried in relief and fear as she reached for John. Forget being fearless because right now she was afraid. John held her tenderly yet tight. And in that moment she was grateful.

 **I am trying to do longer chapters but I cut this one short. This story was originally just supposed to be about John trying to protect Nikki from the Wyatt's. But it has become so much more than that and I am excited! So many more characters have stories to tell in this very one. The Wyatt's do want to defeat John whom they consider a fake hero. They are using Nikki to do that. They do desire to make John and Nikki Wyatt members, as well as to help them become more real. They do have an ultimate goal though involving Cena. That goal and the reason for their fixation on him will be revealed. Their own stories of how they became the Wyatt's and their pasts will be revealed. Who is Sister Abigail? What happened to her? It will be revealed. Nikki will undergo a transformation to become that fearless person. Thank you read and review:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Brie had begged Nikki all week to go out with her and some of the divas. Truthfully she missed her friends and she missed her sister. Furthermore she missed the carefree life she once inhibited. Just one night wouldn't kill her, in fact it might really help her.

They had dinner at a nice restaurant. She sat in between Brie and Eva Marie. Nattie and Naomi sat on the other side. "So I heard John might get another title opportunity Eva said. Nikki blinked actually she hadn't heard that. "Oh well they always say stuff like that. Who knows if it's true or not.

"It is true Eva looked at her confused. "How do you know? Nikki asked. "Well John told me the other day. Nikki felt flustered for a moment. How would Eva know something she didn't? Actually why was Eva talking with John? How dare Eva say that. Like Nikki didn't know. But actually she hadn't known.

Why hadn't John told her? Nikki felt her temperature heat up. Realization hit in Eva's eyes. "Oh Nikki I'm sorry. I didn't know that he hadn't told you. "I'm sure he was going to tell you Brie offered. "Well did you know? Nikki asked as she looked around at her friends. Nattie and Naomi had guilty looks as did Brie.

"So you all knew and didn't tell me? Did my boyfriend tell you to? "No Eva told us Nattie said carefully. "So you all knew and didn't tell me. "I'm sorry Nikki we just thought you knew Naomi said gently. "Well I didn't know or haven't you realized that? "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that Eva said.

"Why were you talking to John? Why the hell was he talking to you? "Nikki he just asked how I was that's all. "Okay so why would he care? And how did he have time to tell you that. Nikki raised her voice angrily. "Nikki calm down Brie said putting a hand on her shoulder. Nikki pushed it off and stood up causing her chair to screech.

"Look Nikki if you are suggesting I would ever act inappropriately with John I wouldn't. I love Johnathan you know that. "Actually I don't know anything anymore. My own friends and boyfriend couldn't tell me something. I guess since I'm off the show now I'm not good enough. "Nikki spun on her heels and walked off. "Nikki come on Naomi began. Brie tried to catch her but she got in her car and sped away. Nikki couldn't believe John would tell everyone except her. And that he would talk to Eva and tell her.

Maybe she overreacted but then John should have told her. He was home when she arrived. She marched into the living room and he looked up. He smiled briefly but paused when he saw her expression. "What's wrong he asked? "Oh nothing John I just heard from Eva Marie that you had a title shot.

Actually everyone knew except me your girlfriend. Why is that John? John sighed "Nikki I planned to surprise you. Most everyone at the WWE knew I was having one. You don't check the internet and hadn't been there. So I planned on us celebrating. "That's a load of shit John! Why did you tell Eva?

Since when do you even talk to her? "Well she's your friend who you went out to dinner with tonight. She was on total divas when we were and she's a coworker. She asked how I was and told me she heard. So I told her. Guess I didn't tell her not to tell you. And what's upsetting you right now? Is it she knew before you or you think somethings going on?

Nikki didn't say anything but now she felt stupid. But she still wasn't ready to say he was right. "Nikki why would you think that? Eva is pretty I guess but she isn't you. I love you Nikki. You're the most beautiful woman in this world. I don't want anybody but you. If you believe anything believe that. Nikki felt tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry John. She hugged him and kissed him passionately. She would apologize to Eva and the girls later. For now it was just about her and John.

Bray hummed softly to himself. It wasn't often he was in a good mood but today he was. Today was the date that he met Abigail. It was always one of his favorite days. It had been the beginning of the best days of his life. And then she was taken away. They told him he wouldn't be able to see her again. That he wouldn't here from her again. The psychiatrist told him all that. And yet it wasn't true.

He did see and hear her and for a while it frightened him. They prescribed medicine for him that was supposed to make it stop. But it didn't no matter what. Sister Abigail told him to stop telling them about seeing and hearing her. If he did he could get out of the mental facility.

Abigail had been right. It was amazing how lies could change a whole situation. Abigail was a smart courageous woman who wanted truth. And really shouldn't everyone? John Cena would know that soon enough. He was like Hulk Hogan before him. Someone had liked Hulk Hogan. And had loved wrestling.

Bray refused to let that image come to his mind. He kept that face away with everything he had. Only her face was the one he could see. Bray was ready for retribution as he knew his brothers were. It was true school was a nightmare for them. Everyone thought they were dumb.

They had no friends. Just each other when Abigail found them. She said she had been the same once. But she was going to help them. She took them from their bad home lives. She made them something real and natural. At least natural in their own way. Bray had never believed he was loved. Neither had his brothers.

But he believed Abigail loved him. That she loved them. It was she who made them brothers. She made them family. Even though they weren't blood related they were family. She gave them the family they didn't have. And they gave her something she had always wanted. But Bray knew she had given him so much more.

"Yes Abigail I'm here. I never leave just like you never leave. We're doing great and doing your will. Yes haha I knew it would make you happy. Yes were getting them little by little. We're going to break it apart. Take everything they love away. Then they will turn to me. I will fix their flaws.

I will pick up the pieces. Just as you did for me once. But I will exploit the weakness before that. Yes to the human eye they can't be found. But I always knew they were there. And you did too didn't you? Yes I knew you did. My sister you always were smart.

Yes you are not just my sister but my mother. I love you very much. You are my everything. Yes this family is my everything. And I will do right by it. Thank you sister I know. Trust me Bray always knows. A Wyatt always knows. Isn't that right Abigail?

 **Thank you Debwood-1999 for the review! Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Read and review thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel turned off the tv and turned to his wife. "Brie what's wrong? You usually talk more than this. Did Nikki show last night? "Yeah she did. "So did it not go well? Brie sighed "Eva mentioned that John was up for a title shot. We all knew that of course so Eva just figured Nikki knew. Turns out John didn't tell her.

"So I'm guessing she got upset? "Yeah and I mean a lot. She stood up and was yelling at us. And she accused Eva of trying to cheat with John. And she insinuated we didn't care since we were still on total divas. I tried to stop her but she left. I have never seen my sister act that way. She just doesn't. "Wow Daniel said pausing.

Well I think we all know Eva loves Johnathan. She portrays a certain character on total divas but she's sweet. Nikki is going through a lot right now. I can see why she would jump to conclusions. But I know John loves her. If you can't see that you're crazy. He had to have a good reason for not telling her. Who knows maybe he was going to surprise her.

"Maybe but this whole thing is bothering me. I have never seen Nikki like this. And to be honest I wonder if somethings going on with John. "What do you mean? "He has been a little bit off lately and secretive. He isn't acting like himself. He never gets worked up over anything. But the little bit I see him I notice a change.

"Well I mean I can understand that. I dealt with the Wyatt family to. That can mess with your head a lot. And he has to be worried about Nikki. The one time I saw them come near you I know I was terrified. I haven't been that scared in a long time. But if they're willing to do that to a woman then they are to be feared. That's why John is acting that way I guarantee it.

Nikki couldn't sleep that night. John snored softly as he had his arm draped over her. Love making with John gave her a good distraction. It was obvious they both needed it. But how could John still be sleeping? She couldn't make herself sleep. Too many thoughts going on in her head. Sleep was just impossible. She was ashamed of how she had acted. To her friends and sister. She had made a scene and embarrassed herself and everyone else.

If any WWE fans or E Network people had been there it would be all over the news. Painting herself, her sister and friends and John in a bad light. She had called Eva apologizing. Eva She had been forgiving and assured her she wasn't angry. She knew she was going through a lot after all. Nikki was relieved as she wouldn't want to ruin her friendship with Eva or anyone else.

She had also texted the others to apologize. They had all accepted the apology as well. Brie offered to call her but Nikki said she was tired. Truthfully Nikki couldn't take her younger sister caring for her. Or being a burden even though she cared. And who knew if she was going to tell their mother. Nikki couldn't have her worrying. And what if her step father found out?

Then the WWE would find out. She could be suspended or even fired. And never get her shot back on Total divas. Would that mean estrangement from her family? She knew they would still love her and not leave her. But what about if she kept having a temper? It was so unlike her. She had never acted that way before. And she was ashamed for not believing John.

But at the same time she still didn't know if she did. Why wouldn't he tell her? Would he really surprise her? Well he had before after all. But Bray's words were still in her head. Creating doubt she shouldn't even have. But did Bray actually no something? No she couldn't entertain that thought. He was messing with her.

Trying to create doubt in her mind. Was this all some sort of game to him? She didn't know but she was tired of it. John was the best thing that had happened to her. She couldn't lose him or the faith she had in him. She could not allow Bray to win. She was fearless or at least she would become that way. She had to no matter what.

Braun was studying the raindrops that fell on the window. Sister Abigail told him they were tears from heaven. She explained how only good people went there. She said some people thought it was those people crying down on their loved ones and their actions. Others believed it was angels wandering the earth. Perhaps it was holy water she had mused.

Braun had never known anything about heaven. His family had been atheists. If he could even call them family. He had never heard of heaven. The teachers told his biological parents long ago he was too stupid to be in school. There was no hope for him. So they had been do housework at home.

Unlike his brothers he couldn't read a single word. It was Abigail who taught him to read. She assured him he could do it. And worked with him every day. "Everyone ought to be able to read she had said. Abigail had loved to read. It was one of her favorite past times. She also called it her escape.

She could be someone else in those books. Go to another place another world. Be who she wanted to be. Meet people more interesting and amazing than herself. Braun loved her to read to him even after he learned. She used to set them down on the floor and read to them. His brothers and himself.

It was an amazing perfect peace that he had yet to find it again Abigail warned him piece would be hard to come by. He didn't know how right she would end up being. He never imagined he would be facing the world without her. He loved his brothers but he loved her more. It was no secret between all of them.

Though they loved each other it was Abigail they loved most of all. When she left them they were broken. It wasn't fair even if she always told them life wasn't fair. They would only say left. None of them could say what really happened. They couldn't bear to admit to themselves she had died. Even passed away was too cruel and unbelievable to say.

It was a few weeks till they started hearing her voice again. Sometimes they saw her as she visited in their dreams. Bray had instructed him not to speak a word of it to anyone. And when the psychiatrist asked him he said nothing. They decided he was too traumatized and maybe he was. It took him the longest afterwords.

They all heard Abigail say they needed to go to WWE. How many times had they watched it on her old tv set? She was the fan who had introduced them to it. When Bray Luke and Eric went Braun didn't follow. Truth be told he wasn't strong enough. He had yet to get over the loss of Abigail. Truthfully he would never get over it.

Maybe none of them got over it. They simply dealt with it in the best way possible. Braun followed them later into WWE when Abigail told them it was time. He was nearly lost again but Bray saved him just as Abigail had done before. Now they had to save others. Then maybe the people in heaven would cry tears of joy. Maybe they already were.

Bray was sitting up In bed rocking back and forth. Something he picked up as a child. Abigail used to come rock him when she was here. But thanks to them she wouldn't be coming. At least not in the flesh she wouldn't. He was very angry about that. Abigail was a restless spirit unable to cross to the other side.

She had too much unfinished business here on earth. She must complete it before she could rest in peace. Bray remembered getting jealous when she started seeing him. It began just like one of her romance novels she loved so much. But the greatest love story it was not. Bray wouldn't forgive him. He had done something so horrible. But then several had done that horrible thing to Abigail. They weren't to be forgiven even now.

 **I would like to thank Debwood-1999 and Gumi Langley for your wonderful reviews. I am super glad you're enjoying! Also a thank you to Farraah Amani for favoriting! I may have explained before but I don't put the real names of performers in my story. I call them by their ring names to separate the real person from the character. So you want here Nikki being called Nicole for example. If any of you have heard wrestling legend Black Jack Mulligan passed away. He is of course the grandfather to Bray and Bo Dallas in real life. I heard recently they missed Raw to go be with him. Praying for the family. Fun fact Bray's uncle maternal uncle wrestler Kendall Windham has a son named Wyatt. While Bray's other maternal uncle wrestler Barry Windham has a daughter named Abigail. Not sure if it's connected but it's pretty cool! Thanks read and review please!:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A little different as I usually say something at the end of my chapter. However by now I'm sure any of you reading know about the passings of Prince and Chyna. With Princes being so high profile took away from Chyna's own passing. As this is WWE fanfiction I will just say I am a huge fan of Prince and very sad. I would like to talk just a bit about the loss of Chyna.**

 **If you are a fan of the attitude era you would have known Chyna. Many will talk about all the contributions she made to the industry. If you would like to know them I encourage you to search up a bit about her. I would like to talk a bit about the person who portrayed the Chyna character.**

 **I never knew her but I was saddened by this loss. You may hear a lot about the challenges she faced since her WWE career ended. But she had been facing them since before that incredible career ever began. She was a true survivor and a role model to the women of the WWE and women around the world.**

 **She had her heartbroken and her career unfairly taken from her. But she had returned not that long ago to bury the hatchet with WWE. Also she was working on a documentary about her life. I would have loved to see her take her rightful place in the hall of fame. It want happen now with her able to receive the honor. However she deserved it then she deserves it now. Pray for her family and her friends. She was working hard to rebuild her life and I believe she would have done it to. Rip Chyna**

Bray Wyatt was very excited about tonight. He had heard rumors Vince decided to allow Nikki to compete. Which was wonderful news and he had big plans tonight. He had come to the arena early to prepare. But he made sure to stay out of sight as did his family. They didn't need interruptions.

Though he did plan to see John tonight as well. But a confrontation with an angry John Cena wasn't something he was ready for quiet yet. That would come some time later. Nikki had a match against Emma tonight. Bray was pleased as he knew Emma was a tough opponent. And they would be going on first tonight. Bray was ready when the match began. He watched intently as the women wrestled. Just as Nikki got the upper hand and lifted Emma for the rack attack Bray made his entrance.

Nikki paled and dropped Emma, her eyes focused on Bray. Bray was ready microphone In hand. "Nikki don't stop on my account. I'm just watching the match. Be careful don't want to take your eyes off your opponent. Nikki turned around but it was too late. Emma got her with a shot to the face and pinned her for the victory.

Bray entered the ring and Nikki attempted to crawl out the other side but Luke was there waiting. "What a shame you lost your first match back. You need my help more than you know. Now let's get down to business. I didn't want to have to resort to this. But parents sometimes punish a child when their bad. Nikki was so scared and where was John?

She looked at all four of the large men seeing only evil in their eyes. "Please leave me alone. Nikki looked into Bray's eyes trying to find some compassion. Look your saying your wanting to do all this good stuff. But doing anything to me isn't going to help that. Hurting a woman is wrong.

"Yes your very right. But I'm afraid it can't be helped. We don't want to hurt you really we don't. But it is to prove a point. He grabbed her face and whispered in her ear. Your boyfriend is talking to another woman as we speak. Nikki felt her heart rate quicken but she wouldn't believe him. "Oh there you are John.

Nikki looked to see John running toward the ring. "John you come any closer and Nikki is going to meet Sister Abigail. John paused his face a mixture of anger and worry. "I haven't shown Nikki my move yet. I wonder if she would like to try it out. "Don't you touch her John said angrily. Leave her alone and let her go.

This is between us not her. "You know it's funny for all this love you claim to have for this woman this situation keeps happening. Over and over again I get to her and she's in danger. And you're nowhere to be found. Your feeble attempts to protect her don't work. And you come on the scene like the hero you claim to be.

But you don't save anyone. Not even your own girlfriend. But don't worry John I will save you both. And you will meet Sister Abigail. Bray did Sister Abigail on Nikki before exiting the ring. He wanted no part of John tonight. John immediately ran into check on Nikki and began yelling for help. "Brothers the next seed has been sowed Bray said smiling.

John was at the hospital awaiting news on Nikki. Brie and Daniel were also there. Brie and Daniel gave him words of encouragement. But they could do nothing to help him. John had failed to protect Nikki and now she got hurt. He felt guilty beyond belief. And it was all his fault this happened to her.

He got a call on his cell phone and got up to answer it. "Well hello John how's Nikki? A familiar voice asked. "You bastard don't you dare call me. I'm gonna beat your ass for what you did to her. Bray chuckled "what I did to her? No that was all you. You are the cause or don't you already know?

You have made your little girlfriend like this. Made her this person that needs saving. You might as well have touched her yourself. I am just trying to help her John. But what are you doing? "Bray leave her the hell alone. I will not let you get anywhere near her or hurt her ever again. You have made our lives hell.

Bray chuckled again "you want let me get near her again? I have been getting near her anytime I wanted. Backstage at shows or in the arena. Face it John you can't protect her. And your no good for her and never have been. Think long and hard and you will realize I'm right. And you would get what im saying. And what you should do. "What are you talking about Bray? "So nice when someone actually listens and doesn't treat me like I'm a fool.

"Get on with this or I'm hanging up. I am not in the mood for this tonight. "Well John no need to be rude. Let's realize how you have been holding her back. You know that don't you? All the hard work she does has been for nothing. You see how hard she works. And I have been watching her too. I see it as well. John gritted his teeth at Bray watching Nikki. But he held his tongue.

Anything to try to understand and stop this nightmare. "No one will ever take her seriously because she's with the face of the company. Anyone else and maybe she would have a better chance. But with you she doesn't have one. You are too terrified of commitment because of your failed marriage. Yes that high school sweetheart you once loved so much.

But Nikki is getting tired of waiting. She wants that marriage and children, something you want give to her. Someone who looks like that? She could find men willing to give her all that and more. "So your trying to give me relationship advice? Bray what do you want?! What the hell do you want? "Freedom John and happiness, and to make the world a better place.

Don't you want the same thing? Or has it never mattered to you? Probably hasn't with the wonderful family you grew up in. But never mind that. You want to know why you're no good for Nikki. You can't save her or protect her from me or anyone. If you loved her like you say you do then you would let her go.

He chuckled "but you couldn't do that could you? Break up with her even if it meant protecting her. You're too selfish to do that aren't you? Sometimes John we must make sacrifices. Things we really don't want to do but we must. Is it fair to have to make some of them? Definitely not and yet in this world we must.

Think about what I said. I want you thinking about it all night tonight as you watch over your injured girlfriend. Thinking about how you failed her. Now John have a lovely evening and night. Oh and tell Nikki I hope she feels better.


	18. Chapter 18

John hadn't told Nikki about talking to Bray. He had taken her home to rest up. Nikki knew John blamed himself but she assured him repeatedly it wasn't his fault. And it wasn't as far as she was concerned. But John couldn't be convinced. And Nikki noticed a change in the days that followed.

John was quiet and his eyes avoidant. This wasn't the John she knew. He had been gone most of yesterday which was the day she began to feel better. Today though she planned on having a conversation with him. And she wanted them to do something nice together. And figure everything out if possible.

She was in her bedroom straightening up when John came in. She turned to him smiling but noticed a grave expression on his face. "What's wrong? She asked concerned. "Nikki we need to talk. I didn't want to do it until you felt well. Nikki felt a feeling of worry she couldn't explain completely. The" we need to talk" sounded serious and unlike John.

He didn't normally wait to talk to her about something seemingly serious. "Okay what about? " Nikki this just isn't working. I think we need to see other people. Nikki knew she must have misheard him. "John what are you talking about? "For a while now things haven't been the same between us. Nikki felt shock and sadness.

Never would she have thought she would hear these words. "John if this is about Bray Wyatt and what happened I'm not mad. "This isn't about Bray Wyatt or anyone else. I just don't think it's working out between us. Us living together and this relationship just isn't working out. Nikki felt ready to burst into tears.

If this was anyone else she would be feisty and assertive and strong. And tell them she didn't care because she was better off. And act like it didn't bother her. But this was John her boyfriend and her love. "So you're going to kick me out then? I've been living here to and I'm just on the street now?

"You can leave tomorrow morning. Nikki was shocked and saddened by his cruelty and apparent indifference. This was not a side of John she had ever seen. "John what did I do? Just tell me because I don't know. "You didn't do anything Nikki it's just time for a change. "A change? It's as simple as that?

You're tired of me? I'm interchangeable now? "It's not like that. Then what is it then? Nikki said as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't allow this to happen and lose John. The love of her life. "John I love you. More than any other man in my life. You need to think about this. "I have and I have made my decision.

"Everything we have been through. All of it and it's just going to end like this? "It's for the best. "The best? Nikki felt the tears finally began to coat her cheeks. "John if it's because of this marriage and babies thing it doesn't matter. I don't have to get married. I don't care about a wedding.

We don't have to have kids if you don't want them. John I'm begging you don't throw this away. "I'm sorry Nikki I wish there was a way. But this is how it's going to be. I don't see us having a future together. Were just wasting our time. Brays words filled Nikki's head. Had he been right?

"After all I have done for you John. Everything with the Wyatt's is because of you. You caused my life to be hell because of them. You're the reason I got Sister Abigail the other night. The reason no one takes me seriously. Everyone thinks what I have is because of you. But that's not true I work really hard. I always have but no one will ever see that.

I have done the best I could at being your girlfriend. I listened to everything everyone said about me. I have dealt with the fact you didn't want to get married or have kids. Even though I hoped you would change your mind. I am not the best person but I think I deserve to be happy. Nikki sobbed as she left the room.

It took all John had to not go after her. And tell her he didn't mean anything he said. And he didn't really. But he couldn't tell her that. He needed to protect her from Bray. And this was the only way to do it. If he could keep her from getting hurt it was worth it. He would never forgive himself if something worse happened next time. He decided cutting ties with her was best. At least until this thing with Bray ended. And if it didn't then he would have to stay away from her.

He didn't want to but he needed too for her protection. Maybe she would take him back. But most likely not. It hurt him to think of that. But truly he didn't deserve her. She was too good for him. And he hurt her long before this. But if he could protect her it was all that mattered. Because she mattered.

Luke sat in his hotel room unable to sleep. With his legs crossed in a sitting position on his bed he considered how strange that might look for a large man like him. He used to do it all the time as a child. The only thing that helped him was having someone with him. At his age now of course that wasn't a problem.

Back then though Abigail came to lay with him till he fell asleep. None of his brothers had good parents who really cared. Likewise neither did Braun. They just had Sister Abigail and each other. Braun wondered why he wasn't allowed to die when Abigail died. It wasn't fair at all. He didn't think so then and he sure didn't think so now.

Abigail could be considered a mother of many children. All of her biological ones she miscarried. So maybe it was her desire for children that led her to take them in. But then she had always had a desire to help others. She technically took them in way before she officially adopted them. What a day it had been.

He was so happy when she came to pick him up that day. His adoption really hadn't been a big deal for his parents. They really hadn't cared and were probably excited to not have to deal with him anymore. He didn't care at that point anyway. He just wanted to go be with his new family. And a family they were.

The first time any of them had a real family. Even Abigail to an extent. She was a lot like them in some ways but also different. Abigail was much smaller than them. She was religious as well. Eric wasn't sure if he was or not. Abigail had taught them the teachings of the church. And read to them from the bible.

Braun had seemed the most eager to believe. Bray was the most observant of everything. Eric was eager to learn. Though Bray was as well. As for Luke back then he wasn't interested in things as he was now. But he listened to Abigail when she spoke. She was the one person who listened to him. And so he would listen to her. And right in the present time he heard her speak. And he listened to the musical voice.

 **I am just humbled and blown away by my nine favorites and seven follows. Super pleased and I would love to see many more of them and reviews. Thank you guys so much from the bottom of my heart. Whether you favorite, or follow, or review or just read. It means a lot to me and I am grateful. I am very close to deciding on my ending for this story. Though that will be several more chapters. Read and review thank you:)**


	19. Chapter 19

Nikki woke up first thing the next morning and began crying again. She packed her stuff not sure where she was going. John had slept in a guest room giving her their room. But that was just like a slap in the face for her. She knew he was up as she heard him around the house.

She kept hoping he would change his mind. Just come and apologize to her. Saying he made his mistake. But he didn't. And that broke her heart immensely. Never would she have imagined it ending this way. She hated Bray and his whole Wyatt family. What gave them the right to ruin this for her?

But in the back of her mind she blamed John. Because this had been his choice and no one else's. She heading into the living room all her stuff being pulled behind her. "Here let me help you carry that John offered. "No I don't need you to help me carry anything. Nikki didn't have much emotion in her voice.

She didn't want to see John being nice to her. Not after what he had done. Not because he felt sorry for her either. She had learned something today and that was John wasn't who she thought he was. She felt stupid for not knowing. But John must have been a way better actor than she thought. Because she believed everything he ever told her.

"Nikki just let me help you. I know you're upset. But just try to understand it's for the best. "John how is it for the best when there was nothing wrong? You know what it doesn't matter. Nikki stepped out the door taking her things with her. John wanted so badly to go after her even now. His heart felt like it would break into.

But he was doing this to protect her. If Bray left her alone then that was what was important. Nikki wasn't sure where she was going to go. She wouldn't go to Brie and Daniels house because then they would know what happened. She wasn't ready to tell them yet. Besides she wasn't even sure what happened.

Plus she didn't want to impose herself on Brie. Especially not now that she had her own husband eventually family. She couldn't go to her brother or her parents. Should she go to a hotel? It was the only real option she had. So after settling in she texted the ones that she felt needed to know.

She then turned her phone off so no one could contact her. She couldn't talk to anyone right now anyway. She was crushed and that was putting it mildly. Her whole world seemed to be over. How could she go to work knowing John was there? Was he with the other divas? That was just the tip of the iceberg of what she was thinking.

She searched her mind for anything she might have done to anger John. She could come up with nothing. She had giving her all in the relationship. Really it bad been quiet easy since they just seemed to click. Going out without John by her side, getting married, and having a family just didn't seem possible. She laid on the hotel bed wrapping her arms around herself. Looking around the room she felt lonely.

"I have been trying to call her and she isn't answering. Her phone is off and I called John and he's not answering. Daniel listened as Brie vented. "She is probably upset and wants to be alone. Break ups are hard. "Just because she wants to be alone doesn't mean she needs to be. I can't believe John would break up with her.

"Did he give a reason. "No she said he just said they needed to break up. That it wasn't working out. "That's so strange he adores her I know he does. "Yeah they seemed so in love. I don't know what could have happened. "Well we don't know every part of their relationship. " Yeah that's true but Nikki always said it was good.

It's like it came out of nowhere. "Maybe not completely out of nowhere. Brie looked up questionably at Daniel. Then she understood "The Watts's. You think that's why? "It would make sense. Even if they haven't gotten anything to do with it directly. Maybe he is trying to keep Nikki from being involved anymore.

"But if John Cena can't stop them then who can? "Maybe no one can Daniel said. It was beginning to become a real concern. Now it had driven John and Nikki apart. Hopefully not for good. Brie was concerned for her sister. It was a sister thing and a twin thing. But she hoped it could be resolved soon. For Nikki's sake and maybe John's as well.

"Sister Abigail is with us. It happened just as she said it would. Our favorite Bella twin is now apart from John Cena. But that is just the beginning. Nikki is very close to joining us. John has reached a point of change. Make no mistake he will join us soon. I have seen it Abigail has shown it to me. Look hard and you can see it too.

Nikki will be the key to bringing John to us. And to reaching our ultimate goal. If John were smart this would be his goal as well. But no matter we know the truth. We will have two family members joining us soon. So be happy and rejoice. It's a wonderful thing to welcome new family members. Think of it as welcoming a newborn into the family.

Or if you like think of it as new members joining the walk to make this world better. It can only be good from here on out. We must help the world. Help the children. It's what were here for. It's why we were created and why we met Abigail. Remember it well. The Wyatt members were engrossed in Bray's words.

Nikki wanted nothing more than to lay down and cry. But she needed to do something. Deciding to work out she went to the nearest gym. She had laid in bed all day. It was late and night but luckily the gym stayed open. Nikki arrived ready to work out. She had her ear phones ready as she worked all her muscles.

She headed to the bathroom first before leaving. The young gym operator was getting ready to close up. Everyone was leaving and he couldn't wait to get home. He looked around the now empty gym. He wasn't expecting four large men to enter the establishment. The bearded guys were intimidating to say the least. But he had a job to do. "Excuse me guys its closing time. I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave.

They didn't look in his direction so he got a little annoyed. "Didn't you hear me? Its closing time. The men turned to face him with weird expressions. They approached him making him nervous. "Oh don't worry sir we have a friend were waiting for. She is currently in the ladies room. "Can't you wait for her outside?

"Actually I think its best if you leave. Let us lock the place up for you. "Look sir I can't do that. "Excuse me but I'm not asking you I'm telling you. "Look I'm going to call the police. "Call them see if I care. That is if you even get the chance. The three larger men advanced on him. "Look I don't want any trouble. "Okay then leave. The man decided it wasn't worth it and left as fast as he could.

Bray looked around the gym. Well then guys shall we find miss Bella? Nikki washed her hands as she looked into the bathroom mirror. The lights shut off all of a sudden startling Nikki. "Hello? She called out. She really hoped it was just a power outage. She quickly turned on the light on her phone.

"Hello? Anyone there? I'm still in here. Hello? "Yes Nikki we know you're here. Nikki paled hearing the voice of Bray Wyatt. Her heart beat fast and she was angry with herself for being so stupid. Why would she call out and let them know where she was? "What's wrong? You got quiet all of a sudden.

Are you trying to play hide and seek? My brothers and I played that a lot as children. I am very good at it if I do say so myself. Nikki turned off her light and ran into the bathroom stall. She didn't shut it for fear of alerting them to where she was. "Nikki oh Nikki where have you gone? Bray sang on.

Nikki put her hand over her mouth to quieten her panic. You know I think now would be a good time to point out John isn't coming to save you. He never cared like I told you he didn't. He threw you away like trash. So I have an offer for you now. One you can't refuse.


	20. Chapter 20

The gym was huge and Nikki could only hope they wouldn't find her. Maybe then she could sneak out undetected. "Boys I just can't understand why Nikki wouldn't want to join us. What have we ever done to her or anyone else? "Nothing but try to help them Erick answered.

"Nikki has been spoiled by the lies she has been told Luke answered. "When things could be so much easier Braun spoke. "Exactly all we have asked is that she listen to what we have to say. Bray had to laugh at the truth he was speaking. But she has made things worse. We know now she is listening.

Nikki we know you are. You have refused us at every turn. But understand this, the Wyatt family gets what we want. We don't stop until we get it. So all you are doing is delaying the inevitable. John has been cheating on you, you know he has. You have suspected it each time he came home late.

Each time you two were apart. Really it wasn't that hard to suspect. Around all those other barely dressed women in WWE. Even all the adoring women in the world, of all shapes, sizes, colors, and ages. All wanting John. You had to know you weren't enough. No matter how good the woman is a man always wants more.

At least if he has the world in his hands like Cena. He never loved you either. He may have told you he did. But you knew better or at least you do now. He has kicked you right out of your home. Broking your little heart to pieces. All while you're jealous of your twin. She has everything you don't have after all. The show, an adoring husband, a future family. Not to mention she is skinnier and prettier than you.

I don't think that rest assured. But it's what people say about you. All over your twitter and Instagram, all over the internet. It's very cruel isn't it. The world can be cruel. Nikki felt tears slide down her face. But she muffled her sobs as best she could. Whether it was from fear or Brays words she wasn't sure.

Maybe it was both. "Nikki you should come out now. Don't delay this because it will happen. I would much rather you agree and be willing in this. But if you aren't it really doesn't make a difference. Let us help you and let us help John. You help us to help John. We want you both in our family. Sister Abigail wants you. And we want you now. It's time to be a part of something bigger than yourself. Bigger than John Cena. Bigger than us even. Come join us Nikki. Let us have you on our side. It is the right side.

I know what you really want. What everyone really wants. If anyone says different they are lying. Let me give you the answers to the world. Let me give you protection. Let me save you. I will give you salvation Nikki. Like you have never seen or felt before. We can help John together. Become a Wyatt Nikki. You were never meant to be a Bella.

We both know you will never be a Cena. Bray shines his lantern near the bathroom. There went Nikki's chance at escape. She was afraid to deny them what they wanted. She couldn't stop crying because Bray may be right. Why did his words seem so true? And even if they weren't he wouldn't stop. She wanted it to be over. "Nikki you want to get back with John?

"Maybe he will when he joins us. Nikki sobbed loudly and rushed to quieten herself. Nikki screamed as the lantern light appeared at her face. "Leave me alone just leave me alone! Please just leave me alone. Nikki was aware she had just fallen apart. It was as if she was watching herself. Yet she could do nothing to stop.

"Nikki don't cry. Bray's voice was oddly calming and gentle now. "Let me help you Nikki. Bray reached down to hug her. Nikki screamed and jerked at first but calmed. She felt oddly safe in Bray's arms. He rubbed her head gently as he held her. "Now now there's no reason to get upset and cry. You don't have to be sad any longer.

As Nikki lifted her head Bray wiped her tears. "There's no reason to shed tears any longer. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Come with us Nikki. It's time to begin your new life. Nikki had no idea if she was doing the right thing. But she reached out and took Bray's hand. Allowing him to help her up she gave herself over. There was no more fighting it now.

John finished his appearance for the evening. Usually a hard worker he just hadn't been into it today. A home without Nikki just wasn't as inviting. He hadn't heard from the Wyatt's and he was glad. But he also hadn't heard from Nikki. Even though he knew it was best she didn't contact him, the selfish part of him wanted her to.

He didn't want to think it was easy for her to accept the break up. Because he had loved her with all his heart. To think she didn't feel the same way was damaging. Truthfully he knew that wasn't the case. He saw the pain etched in her face. The hurt and the disbelief. She had loved him and gave it her all. He could only hope she was safe.

Maybe once it was all over they could be together again. For now he needed to try to win this feud for her. He owed it to her as well as a lot more. So as he arrived hope he knew better than to hope she would be there. Yet he still wanted her to be. The truth hurt there was no doubting that. His huge home was lonely now.

It had been three months since the breakup. During that time Nikki had little contact with her family. Brie was really worried but hadn't contacted John. Now retired from the ring she hadn't seen John. But today without her husband's knowledge she was going to see him. She hoped she could learn something about her sister.

She knocked on the door and John answered. "Brie? He answered. Come in". Truly he relished the thought of being near something or someone that connected him to Nikki. He had always liked Brie and had the upmost respect for her. "How have you been? "Good thank you". "How has Daniel been? "He's good to.

There was a particular person John wanted to ask about. "How is Nikki? "That's why I came here. I barely have heard from her in the past two months. I wondered if maybe you had". "Actually I haven't spoken to her at all". She hasn't tried to contact you? "No she hasn't. "Your match with Bray is coming up soon I heard". "Yeah it is I have been training for it". "John is that why you broke up with Nikki? Joh was caught off guard by the question.

He wanted to lie and say something else but he didn't. "Yeah I wanted to protect her. Bray said he wouldn't stop otherwise. It was to protect her so I had to". "I thought so but John you really hurt her. She loves you very much. If you had been straight with her she would have understood. She told me you broke up with her for no reason.

She believes that. "You haven't heard from her? John was worried because he knew how close they always were. "No not since a few weeks ago. She told me she was fine but something sounds different about her. I am her sister so I should know. But I don't. She isn't talking to me or our parents or anyone. That isn't like her at all".

"I wish I could help I really do. I wish she still talked to me but she doesn't. Right now it's for the best. No matter how much it hurt her I wanted her to be safe. That was what was important. I don't feel like the good person or the hero, but that's because I'm not trying to be. The Wyatt's are dangerous. You know it just like Daniel and everyone else knows it.

"John I understand why you did what you did. It was obviously with the best of intentions. But upsetting her this way did no good at all. She has been away from her family and her job. You acted like she did something wrong and like this was her fault. But it wasn't it was your fault. You're the reason the Wyatt's targeted her. I'm sorry but I have to go".

Brie walked out and got in her car. Her emotions were all over the place. She should be enjoying retirement and planning for a family with her husband. Instead she was worried about her sister. She didn't learn anything that might locate Nikki. In fact her not contacting John was even more alarming. Where was Nikki?

 **The big 20** **th** **chapter! I am super excited about this. I have more stories planned I will be working on as well. As always I must thank all my lovely readers and Debwood-1999 for your reviews. So I guess you could say Nikki is now a Wyatt. Though she hasn't made her transformation yet. As for John his torture is only beginning. Is Bray telling the truth about everything he says? What's the truth about Sister Abigail? What's the true motive? Stay tuned!**


	21. Chapter 21

Nikki looked in the mirror. She didn't currently look much different. Dressed in her fearless gear she looked the same as always. WrestleMania was tonight and she would be present though no one knew. How could the months have passed by so quickly? In trying to think about the months her head got cloudy.

Too much had happened. Yet she felt an odd sense of something. Not peace exactly but something. "Are you ready Nikki? Bray put a hand on her shoulder "You know what you have to do tonight. Everyone wants there WrestleMania moment and this is yours. You want be an interchangeable diva anymore. You can do this".

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this. Is it even right? Can I face him? I am scared Bray that's what I am". "No Nikki you are ready. That ring gear doesn't lie anymore. You are fearless because you don't conform to the world any longer. You are not a Bella any longer. You are much more than that. This isn't just about a moment either.

This is changing the world for the better. Don't be afraid sister Nikki your family is here. We believe in you. We're going to protect you as well. You are safe from the dangers of this world now. What a wondrous feeling that is. Sister Abigail is here with us. I feel her all around us. You don't hear her yet but soon you will.

She is here and she is pleased. Trust in me Nikki tonight we will do this. You are doing the right thing. It may not seem like it but it is. It may hurt but it's what must be done for the greater good. Trust in that Nikki. Tonight we change everything. If you want to help them you have to do it". "Yeah I understand I have to do it.

John was a bundle of nerves tonight. It didn't usually get this bad though. He wanted to end this with Bray and the Wyatt's tonight. But four months and it hadn't ended. Would it ever end? Where was Nikki? Was she watching? He wanted to see her and know she was safe. It was different without her supporting him. Life was a lot different without her. But he couldn't afford to think of that now. He needed to win this match.

The time for it came and John put on his mask of confidence and headed to the ring. The adrenaline was as good as ever. He was pumped and ready for this match. He felt nothing in the ring had changed. Perhaps it was his one stability. Bray's music hit as he and his family came out. John watched them all carefully.

He knew he would likely be dealing with them as well. He was oddly itching to get hands on Bray. For so long he had evaded him. He waited four months for this match. Bray terrorized him and Nikki for so long. It was time for retribution. John couldn't shake the image of a happy Nikki running into his arms once again.

Was it far-fetched? Maybe but it was a nice thought. The crowd was really into the match. John took out frustration on Bray but didn't allow it to take over. He was as good as he had ever been. John hadn't lost touch in the ring and he was grateful. He knocked the Wyatt's off the apron and closed in to finish it. The crown reaction stopped him.

Nikki was walking down the ramp. She looked healthy and safe and as she always had. John was happy to see her but why was she here? He was concerned for her to be near the Wyatt's. Her expression was one of concern. John couldn't take his eyes off her as she climbed on the apron. John left Bray forgotten and went to her.

"Nikki what are you doing? Where have you been"? John didn't ask many questions in this capacity. It was strange even in this moment. But right now he wanted answers from Nikki. "Nikki you need to get out of here it's not safe". "John if it's not going to be safe here it isn't going to be safe anywhere. But I'm safe now.

She is with me". "Who is with you"? "She's always been here that's what I never understood. But I get it now. It's all so clear in my head it's like a movie". John had no clue what she was talking about. But it didn't sound like her. "Nikki please get out of here. It's not safe". "No John I'm here where I am supposed to be, don't you see that?

I am out here to help. I am going to help you see". Bray attacked John with Sister Abigail and won the match. Even for the crowd watching it seemed in slow motion. Because John Cena just never lost. It was well known. But in front of them today on the grandest stage he had lost. Bray laughed as he got on his knees reaching his arms out.

"This is just the beginning of the end John! You are going to fall the hero has fallen"! Braun, Luke and Erick stood with Bray. Nikki stood on the apron her eyes on John. Bray walked over to her and reached out his hand "come on sister Nikki and celebrate with us. She took his hand and stood with him over John.

Her expression blank. The moment was surreal. She was conscious however of so many things. Some of the fans were chanting happy to see her betray her ex-boyfriend. John being defeated just didn't seem right. The moment didn't seem real except it was. She was aware of how out of place she must have looked with the Wyatt's.

Yet it was her place. Bray led her to the back. He put a hand on her shoulder "Abigail is happy. This is what she wanted. The fans seem happy. They needed this too. Good job Nikki you did the right thing. It needed to happen and in this fashion. John needed it too. Be proud of yourself because you did this. Only you and your family".

John was in shock. Not so much about losing a match as he might have been. Right now that didn't even register with him. He played the events back over in his head. They didn't look right or seem real. Almost as if it didn't happen but he felt the pain of the events. Physical and otherwise, he wished it hadn't happened. He searched for a rhyme or reason but couldn't find one. Not in the bigger picture which was how could this have happened?

John Cena losing at WrestleMania because the woman he loved helped Bray win. He tried to deny it first. Try to find anything to disprove what had happened or to explain it. But he could find nothing. He wasn't angry at Nikki however. But he was hurt beyond belief. He knew he had hurt her a lot. He kept seeing the hurt look when he ended things with her.

But that had been to protect her from Bray and the Wyatt's. And now she was with them. It didn't seem right even in his head. But it hit him it was Bray's idea for them to break up. He had fallen for it and Bray caused this. John had failed to protect Nikki once again. But how had Bray gotten to her. Nikki was not vengeful.

So her doing it out of revenge didn't seem right. Nikki had loved him he thought. He couldn't see her doing that of her own accord. But she seemingly had. It made John angry to think of her with the Wyatt's. They could be hurting her right at this very moment. But where had she been? Had she been with the Wyatt's all this time?

Why not contact anyone? Had breaking up with her caused this? Or had Bray simply gotten to her. It was possible both. But Nikki had been feeling the stress of it before. He was stupid to be leaving her like that. In her state he should have been protecting her. He should have been doing that regardless. But he had failed.

John didn't even want to go to Raw tomorrow. But he always did. So it was foreign to do anything else. Even in defeat he must address it. It was who he was. Maybe he could tall to Nikki. Try to get her from the Wyatt's. He needed to see her and to face them. He needed to find out what happened. He needed to do something.


	22. Chapter 22

John was at Raw earlier than normal. He was finding it hard to put his feelings into words. Do be able to rap as well as he could and still have nothing to say. But what could he say? Last night had been the talking point of the whole show. No one expected Nikki to betray him and side with the Wyatt's.

But he was going to open up Raw to call out the Wyatt's. He didn't care what Vince McMahon thought. He was already at the gorilla when it started. His music hit and he was greeted with cheers and boos. But before he even had a chance to speak the Wyatt's music hit. The four of them were standing on the ramp.

But Nikki was not with them. "Hello John doing pretty well in defeat I see" began Bray. "Of course I expected nothing less from you. Now I'm sure you want to know why. The whole world wants to know why. Why did total divas darling Nikki Bella betray her love John Cena" It's the talking point of WrestleMania after all.

As it should be. Now I know everyone John included would love it if Nikki came down there and explained everything. Why she did what she did. What caused it all to happen? But that's not going to happen. Unlike John we protect what belongs to us. And yes John Nikki belongs to us now. She isn't here tonight but she is watching.

I don't want to speak for her. After all she will speak for herself very soon. But John you just keep yourself alert. Your journey with us is just beginning. It won't be pleasant but by the end you will be thanking us. I guarantee that, but until then run John Cena run". John was left watching as they disappeared.

He glared on having nothing to say. If Nikki wasn't there than where was she? This was all his fault. In thinking he was protecting her he made things worse. Bray wanted that to happen so he could get Nikki. But was she there against her will? Or did she really want to be there? That was unbelievable to him. It just wasn't Nikki.

But maybe the break up messed her up more than he thought. It certainly messed him up in certain regards. John had left her unprotected and vulnerable. John could only guess what they might have done to her. When he thought they were leaving him alone they were after her apparently. He had made many mistakes even before this.

It had been hard being married to his wife and being on the road all the time. His high school sweetheart, she had been supportive of his dream. He had loved her and wanted the marriage. But it became so hard. He owed her to stay married to her.

But he hadn't been faithful to her. The affairs had been without her knowledge. But in the end he had to tell her by ending the marriage. They couldn't be married anymore. He was disgusted with himself. But a beauty backstage caught his eye. Nikki Bella was beautiful and they clicked so well. John wouldn't cheat anymore.

But he wanted to go public and have a relationship. So he divorced his wife and began dating Nikki. He didn't want to get married. He didn't want to fail at marriage again. What if he couldn't be faithful? Another divorce might affect his image with WWE. Marriage meant commitment which he wasn't sure he was capable of.

But he loved Nikki so much. He wanted to marry her. But that held him back. Wouldn't it be enough to just be together? But Nikki wanted marriage and children. John wants sure about children. In WWE he would never be around enough for them. A divorce would affect them greatly. Then his kids would hate him.

It was important in hindsight. But now how much did it matter? He could have quit WWE and left with Nikki. Married her and had a family. But he hadn't done any of that. Now he wished he had. But that was no longer the point. John felt a battle was ahead of him. If he ever hoped to save Nikki it would have to be.

Brie watched Raw with Daniel. She had been trying to contact Nikki for the last 48 hours. She had never thought Nikki would be with the Wyatt's. It was obvious they had gotten to her somehow. "I don't think John is himself". Brie looked up at Daniel "well I'm sure he isn't after all that happened last night". "Exactly its affecting him more than normal".

"You did notice that before didn't you"? "Yeah but it seems like more than normal. How many times have you seen John come out to give a promo and have no response"? "Never because John usually always has one. That's just who he is". "And this time he didn't say anything, not a word. I think he's understandably in over his head".

"Well that's fine I can understand that. But where is Nikki? Why would she go with them? Maybe there holding her against her will. But then they were all at the arena. Maybe someone else has her"? "Maybe but it didn't look like it last night. Whether they threatened her into helping them or what I don't think their holding her in a room somewhere".

"Well we have to do something. That's my sister and I want her back. Last night that wasn't her. She would talk to me. I don't know what to do but I can't just do nothing". "Maybe we need to talk to John first again. See what his mind set is and find out what he plans to do. John always has a plan no matter what. Let's see if he still does".

Daniel and Brie drove to John's house. John had agreed to meet them though he had to leave out for the next town later that night. They got out and John met them at the door allowing them in. "Hey John how are you doing"? Daniel asked. "Not to good" John said smiling sadly. "I'm not either Brie confessed. I'm worried about Nikki". "Right that's what you came for".

"Do you know what you're going to do"? Daniel asked carefully wondering John's response. "I really don't know what to do. I thought breaking up with Nikki would keep her safe. But I was wrong and now things are worse. The Wyatt's are like nothing I have ever faced. They don't care about wins or loses. Its just so unbelievable. Even with all the love for this business I would like to do my best and win. Bur them? They just don't care. I know Nikki wouldn't do that. They did something to her. I don't know what it was but it made her do that. However they did they did it.

 **A short chapter for today. I apologize for how long it's been. I had a huge amount of problems come up which thankfully have now been resolved. I have so much planned for this but no clear ending as of now. Do I want a happy ending? Well personally I adore them. But I feel for this story the happy ending wouldn't be what you expect. A little fact some may not know is John was accused of having two affairs in WWE why still married.**

 **One was with Mickie James. A favorite diva of mine no doubt. The story was she was engaged to Kenny Dykstra, if I am spelling that correctly. He was a member of the spirit squad in WWE. He claimed during their engagement she had an affair with Cena. He caught her searching the internet for pictures of the two.**

 **According to him she cried and confessed they were involved. Rumor has it John's wife and Mickie were sort of friends. I believe there is a pic of them with Mickie. Kenny also claimed he had an affair with another diva. I have heard some thought it might be Victoria. Whether it actually happened who knows. Kenny was released from the company and blamed Cena for getting him released.**

 **I do know after his divorce from his wife he began dating Nikki. Whether that caused the divorce I don't know. I'm not saying it did. If John cheated on his wife he was in the wrong. I don't know that he did or If it had anything to do with Nikki. But character wise and in this story I see it happening.**

 **Thank you guys for all the support! Really and truly from the bottom of my heart. Read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

"You look beautiful sister Nikki" She looked to Bray who nodded his approval. "Now just look at the camera and tell them what's coming soon". "Everyone wants to know why I did what I did. And now tonight you will. All I can say for now is follow the Buzzards. If you get scared remember were waiting for you".

John couldn't wait any longer. He had for half the show and that was enough. He headed down to the ring microphone in hand. "Wyatt's come out now. I want to see you all face to face. I want to know where Nikki is. And I want to know what you did to her" The music hit and the Wyatts stood on the ramp.

"Get your asses down here and face me" Cena yelled. "Now John don't be so rude. But really I have a feeling you really don't want to hear from us. You would rather here from someone else. The music hit again and Nikki appeared in a long white dress, goat mask covering her face. The very sight sickened John.

"Nikki I don't think it's a good idea for all of us to go down there. John seems upset. But could you humor him and go down to the ring? He wants to hear from you". Nikki walked down slowly and climbed onto the apron. "John she is wearing a long dress. Aren't you going to be a gentlemen and help her in the ring.

It's what a polite hero would do John". The way he said his name again irritated John. But he couldn't take his eyes off Nikki. He couldn't bring himself to approach her either. She headed in and approached him pulling off her mask. She walked up and took the mircrophone from his hands. The skin touch felt familiar to John.

She looked around putting the microphone to her lips. "Hi John you and everyone want to know. You want to know what happened. Why I did what I did. It wasn't an easy decision but now I see. I see that I had to do it. To find the light it had to be done. John I loved you very much but you lied. Lied to me and everyone. It took my family to help me see". She gestured to the Wyatt's and John shook his head. "No Nikki don't say that".

"It's true John. They helped me, and helped me to see it. I was lost but now I'm found. Bray found me and he guided me to this. He saved me John. Let him help you too". John put his hands gently on her shoulders. "Nikki you don't know what you're saying. If they are making you do this then just don't. I will protect you".

"John you are lying again. You didn't protect me and you can't. Besides I don't need your protection. I am safe with my family". "Nikki you have a family. "Brie is your family and you have Daniel, your parents and brother. That's your family". "No John I am talking about something much better. Bigger than all of us.

Don't you see that"? "Nikki come with me you need help. And you need to be away from them. What did they do to you"? "Saved me John haven't you been listening? Of course not you never did. But none of that matters now. I am safe now and you can be too. John I want you to come with me. Come and accept Bray's help.

He wants to help you". "He doesn't want to help anyone. He is twisted and just wants to manipulate everyone". "No your wrong again Bray is my savior. My protector and comforter. I want allow you to talk about him that way". "She's right that was very mean John". He looked to see the Wyatt's now surrounding the ring.

He was so focused on Nikki he hadn't noticed them moving. "Talking to Sister Nikki like that is upsetting her. She is safe and happy with us. Can't you be happy for her John? Do you always have to be so selfish? Does the world have to revolve around you? These are the questions Nikki would ask silently in her head.

But now she doesn't have to ask anymore. Because now she knows the answer. I saved her like I will save everyone else. But as for now Sister Nikki we need to help John. We don't want you getting hurt". Nikki nodded and stepped out of the ring. John wanted to follow her but he had bigger things to worry about.

The Wyatt's jumped him as Nikki watched on. She put the mask back on to hide her tears. She still loved john even after all this. She didn't want to see him hurt. But she had to trust Bray. She believed Bray was doing what was best. Because she knew that's what Bray always did. Was she now warped and damaged?

Maybe she was but it didn't matter. She would save John no matter what. Bray would help her do that. Her family would help her do that. The Wyatt's were her family now. She did know the truth. They had all lied to her. They never loved her. Her family nor John. Bray told her that and she believed. It hurt but it was what it was.

Brie was watching the tv clutching Daniel's hand. "That's not my sister that can't be her". She buried her face in Daniel. He said sweet words and comforted her. But it didn't matter because nothing could comfort her now. Twin magic was a real thing here and now. She felt destroyed at this moment. Lost and alone.

She should have been a better sister. Insisted on talking to Nikki and staying with her. Because this was not her sister. She kept thinking that over and over. So much that it seemed obsessive. But she saw her on the screen. Heard her voice and knew it was her. She just wanted to be there with her. To hold her and touch her.

To know she was alright and safe. She couldn't say that right now. She felt they brainwashed Nikki to the fullest. Brie hadn't been there for her either. And now she called the Wyatt's she called her family. As worried as she was she was also angry. How dare Nikki give up on her family. It wasn't right or fair.

Their mother had always loved and cherished Nikki. Always been supportive and treated her well. They had a great relationship. Their father came back into their lives and was eager to have a relationship. And it was a good one. They had a good relationship with their bother. But one thing hurt her even worse than that.

Why would Nikki act like their sisterhood meant nothing? They went through the WWE together. Been on total divas together. Spent their lives in the womb together. They had always been close and loved each other. They weren't just sisters but twins. Did that not count for anything any longer?

Why were they no longer close? It had to have been Bray. Bray had done this. Went after her husband first. Tried to ruin his life. Then he went after Nikki and ruined hers. Turned her against all those she loved. Brie Bella had never hated anyone in her life. But she hated him. Yes she hated Bray Wyatt.

"Nikki its time you knew". They just returned backstage and Nikki looked at Bray surprised. The camera was on again. "Nikki were going to do this in front of the world. Its time they all knew the truth. The one truth I have kept from them. They all need to know about us. Why we do what we do. They need to know everything".

"What are you talking about Bray"? To do this you need to know. John Cena needs to know. And all the fans need to know. The truth about us. But to know about us you must know about her. So tell me Nikki do you want to know the truth about Sister Abigail"?


	24. Chapter 24

"To know about us you must first know about Abigail. Have you ever met someone who seemed to have bad thing after bad thing happen to them? When one good thing did happen it seemed as if five more bad things did happen. That is the story of Sister Abigail. The peaks and valleys she experienced seemed to vast for one human life to contain.

It seems as though it couldn't possibly be real. Except that it was. That is the story of Abigail". "What happened Bray"? "Abigail was the product of a rape. Not unlike our brother Erick. Her mother never recovered from the ordeal. But she couldn't bring herself to have an abortion. So she had Abigail.

But every time she looked at Abigail she saw her father, and her own attacker. She tried but she never could love Abigail. In fact Abigail believed she hated her. She believed Abigail was sinful due to the nature of her creation. She was cruel to her emotionally and sometimes physically.

Still there was a part of her who believed Abigail might be cleansed". "Cleansed"? "Cleansed of her sin. So she had Abigail taken to a catholic boarding school. But she never intended to take her back. The rest of Abigail's childhood would be spent training as a nun. She officially became a sister and worked in the local Catholic Church.

Things seemed to be going well for her. Until she became intimate with a man. The other nuns found out about it and she was removed from the church. They basically banished her from the only true home she had known. Nothing would become of that relationship so Abigail was much discouraged. She had lost it all for no reason.

Abigail suffered from depression, anxiety, and bipolar disorder. But due to her particular beliefs she didn't ever try to get help with them. It led her to abuse drugs and alcohol. However she overcame it for a little while. She kept up her role as a nun. And worked at the local elementary school. It was there we met her.

From the beginning Erick, Luke, Braun and I were different from the others. We were abused physically emotionally and sometimes even in other unspeakable ways. It's funny how it's harder to speak of it happening to Abigail then myself. When she met us she took an interest though it started slowly. Most of the teachers gave up trying to help us early.

We had horrible grades and just didn't seem to learn. They knew what kind of families we came from. But didn't care enough to do anything to help us. Abigail was the only one who bothered to help us. She tutored us after school. Very soon we ended up telling her about our home lives. We told her things we had never told anyone before.

She began inviting us to her home. We eventually were basically adopted by her. Even after my father took me out of school. You see Abigail was considered a freak just like us. A boy made fun of her one day and I lost it. I attacked him and harmed his so badly I was charged and spent some years in juvie. My father took me out of school permanently not long after.

He wouldn't have me embarrassing him. Abigail was never embarrassed. She really wanted children but was never able to have any. We became like surrogate children to her. Still she remained largely depressed and unhappy. She did her best with us. Teaching us and loving us. I know for a fact she did. Her view of the world slightly changing.

One thing Abigail did enjoy was professional wrestling. It's how we began to watch and become fans. We wanted to be a part of something great like it one day. Abigail encouraged us but she had requests. She really disliked Hulk Hogan. She saw him as fake, and a fake hero who was only in it for the money. She had known people like that during her time at the catholic school.

She really disliked the way he lied to the fans. Telling them everything was going to be okay when it wasn't. He told many lies and Abigail wanted change. She made us all promise to make it their someday. No matter how long it took and no matter how hard we worked. She wanted us to change wrestling ad change the world. We needed to get rid of fake hero's in wrestling. She felt the fans believes the lies Hulk told.

But it got worse as wrestling went on. Abigail didn't like the way the women became fake as well. The way they used sex appeal to get ahead in the business. That was no game to her after all it took. Her mental state was said to be getting worse. But she kept up with her teachings. She told me I was the one who could change things.

That she loved me and believed in me. She felt the way about all of us. She watched over us as we began to train in wrestling. Until everything changed". "What changed"? "He came into her life. I can't say his name. It is too painful and he shouldn't even be considered a man. I think of him as an animal. He swept her off her feet.

Told her what she wanted to hear. Got her back on her drugs and alcohol she had stayed away from. Beat her and took her attention away from us. I would have done something but I hadn't known. They got in an argument one day and he killed her". Bray burst into tears starting Nikki. "He killed her took her away from us.

And we weren't there. It was horrible what he did to her. I can't even speak of it. I refused to believe it was true as we all did. There was no way she could be gone. At one point I thought of ending it to be with her. We were all put under psychological evaluations. We took the news of her death so hard.

I thought that would be the end. But then I started hearing her speak. They told me I was going insane but we all heard it. She told us to never speak of what we heard. It was our secret and ours alone. The man was a wrestler who never quiet made it to WWE. But he was strong enough to kill her. SHe wanted us to change the world.

Her teachings became more alive in her death her words more precise and more decisive. I was convinced something was wrong and tried to ignore her. But she kept on and would not be ignored. It was as though I could see everything that happened to her. And yet they tried to tell me Abigail wasn't there.

They said she never existed. They lied because we all saw her. She still speaks to me every day and night. I still see her in my head. She demands revenge but most of all for change. She wants us to help everyone and I will. We will Nikki together. SHe has chosen you. Abigail needs a vessel and she needs replacement.

We have all chosen you. There is no one greater than John Cena's lady. This generations Hulk Hogan. Nikki we believe in you. And we must do this". Nikki was in shock at all she had heard. Did Abigail really exist? If so her story was incredibly tragic. The Wyatt's story was more tragic that she could ever relate too. How could she be a vessel for Abigail? Nothing made sense. What did it all mean?


	25. Chapter 25

Nikki looked at Bray carefully. "Why were the doctors telling you she didn't exist"? "No Nikki you misunderstand. It wasn't the doctors telling me she didn't exist. Abigail was very real. I could take you to her grave if you need proof. I might be slightly crazy but I didn't make up Abigail.

It was my parents telling me she wasn't real". "Why would they do that Bray"? "Because after everything they still wanted to control me. They were possessive and didn't want me to belong to Abigail. They let her have me yet hated her for taking me from them. Furthermore they didn't want a crazy son. But that's what they got".

Brie was disturbed. "Daniel we have got to do something. I don't want a crazy man like that around my sister. I have tried to keep my family out of this. Telling them John or I could handle it. But now I don't know what to say. I am going to call the producers and tell them im going off total divas. I have family matters to attend to.

I need to be at Raw next week. I'm going to go and find Nikki and get her away from those monsters". "Brie babe calm down and think. I know you want to help Nikki and that you're angry. We can go to Raw next week if you want to. But you need to be careful and maybe even keep away from her right now. Remember she's with them.

If John couldn't save her what makes you think you can? I want to keep you safe. And not have you around them. There's been enough close calls". "Daniel that's my sister my twin sister. You have a sister you love. You can understand how I feel right now then. Could you sit back and do nothing? Because I can't and I won't".

"Brie I understand but you need to be careful. Because I don't know what I would do if something happened to you". Brie and Daniel fell into each other's arms. They loved each other so much. This whole thing with the Wyatt's was becoming stressful for them as well. When would it stop and how?

The video ended and John was stunned. If this was all true then Bray was crazier than he thought. What was Nikki thinking? Bray was too dangerous for her to around. He needed to get her from him. But how? He had so far been able to do nothing. He stood up and left his locker room. He was going to find them.

He didn't know where they were. But he would find the Wyatt's. He headed through the arena a serious look on his face. People looked at him but he didn't even register it. Most of them were aware of what had been going on in his life. They could understand him being angry and acting erratic.

He looked around knocking on locker rooms and barging in. He couldn't find them anywhere. People would probably be complaining about his actions. But he didn't care. He headed backwards and went to Hunter and Stephanie's office. He barged in opening the door interrupting a creative meeting.

Once again he just didn't care. Everyone looked at him in shock and Hunter and Stephanie's faces turned over. "John what the hell are you doing"? Stephanie asked angrily. John hoped Hunter would keep a hand on his wife. John wasn't violent towards women. But the way he was feeling right now he might actually hit her.

Her annoying personality and loud voice made that easy to want to do. "Where are the Wyatt's"? Give me a match with them. You need to do something unlike your bastard father". "Hey hey John calm down" Hunter said stepping in between him and his wife. "Look were in a meeting right now. It's not the time for"….. "I don't care what it's time for. Or what your doing do you know where they are"?

"John look we really don't know. They didn't want a locker room" Stephanie said attempting to appease him despite her anger. "Well damn I need to know where Nikki is. I am not letting them do this to he anymore". "John you cannot let personal feelings get in the way of the business" Hunter said glaring at him. "Besides whether you like it or not Nikki is with them.

They aren't harming her or forcing her to do anything". "That's not true" John yelled. "John you saw her even closer than I did. You saw they weren't forcing her to do anything. She is with them because she wants to be". Stephanie took her turn to speak again "this is a personal matter between you, Nikki, and the Wyatt's. Now while we do use them for matches sometimes it isn't always. You have been here long enough to know that.

You can't be interrupting meetings. We have gotten tons of complaints about you in one night. The face of our company can't be doing that. Despite everything you did inside the ring and against us you have usually remained mostly professional. You know better than this. Your feelings about this can't get out of hand. Especially over something personal.

Now I understand while this is personal too you. But it can't affect the work environment for everyone else. We can't have you going to try and attack the Wyatt's. And we certainly can't keep Nikki away from them if she wants to be". John was seething. "I think the both of you and this whole company is out of your damn minds.

This whole time the Wyatt's had been attacking me you would do nothing. The whole time they went after Nikki you did nothing. They even went after Brie and attacked Daniel once. And you did nothing. Not a damn thing. She doesn't want to be with them. She was terrified and you didn't do anything. You can't control them.

So now you can't control me either. John stormed out of the office not caring if he had a job or not. Hunter and Stephanie were flabbergasted. It was one thing to be disrespected in the ring. As it was in front of an audience they could do less about it. But being blatantly disrespected backstage was not tolerable. Hunter wouldn't tolerate it and neither would Stephanie.

This whole thing had gone on long enough. It couldn't be damaging their company. Their top star needed to keep a cool head. They couldn't have a top marketable diva like Nikki Bella being involved in this. There was nothing they were willing to do to the Wyatt's. At this point they wished they had never hired them.

But they didn't want them to be retaliated against. Therefore as long as she was with them there was nothing they could do to Nikki Bella. However they certainly could to John Cena. But could and should they risk it? It was again something they weren't sure about. But could it actually benefit them in the long run. Maybe having John out of the WWE would improve everything. Make opportunities for other wrestlers that the internet was always complaining about.

Maybe the Wyatt's would be satisfied and just focus on wrestling. Even better if they left. Then they could get back control over all other performers. Losing Nikki would be a loss as well to the women's division. But there were people complaining about her regardless. Besides they had many other women to carry on the division. Not to mention for Total Divas.

"You're sure this is what you want to do"? Daniel looked at his wife carefully. "Yes it's all I know to do. You were right when you said even John couldn't help her. I don't know if I can either. So involving my parents is the only thing I know to do. I don't want too but I have too". Daniel nodded kissing her forehead "okay then that's what will do".

 **I would like to thank you guys for reading this story. You are awesome! I will clarify what you heard about Sister Abigail in the last chapter is the truth as Bray thinks it is. It's up to you the reader to decide what you believe the truth about her is. She was at least in my story a real person.**

 **Bray's parents tried to tell him otherwise. Whether Sister Abigail really speaks to him is for you to decide. This is the beginning of John's transformation. This is about a sister trying to save another sister. Doing what one thinks is right. This is about so much more as well. Honestly I still don't know the ending of this story yet. But I am having so much fun writing it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart truly.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Nikki do you know the significance of this rocking chair"? Nikki looked at Bray for answers. "This rocking chair once belonged to Abigail. I am the only one who sits in it. I do this to guide the sheep as Abigail once did". Bray turned from staring at the rocking chair to look at Nikki. "Nikki I want you to sit in it".

She looked at him in surprise. "Go ahead, you are worthy of this because one day it will be you leading back the lost sheep". Nikki nodded and sat down getting a good view of herself. She wore a simple white dress that reached to her feet. Bray took a brush and began to comb and fix her hair. It was in such a fatherly fashion.

"You look lovely sister Nikki. Remember that's what you are now our sister. We are family". "We are" Nikki agreed. "But what if this is wrong? Bray I miss my old life the way things were. This should make me feel better. But it doesn't. I love John and I don't want to hurt him. I am so confused".

"The world is a confusing place. But you are doing the right thing. This will help everyone. Nikki I can't save John without you. Sometimes we hurt the ones we love. We don't mean too but it just happens. Other times we have to hurt them to truly save and protect them. It is the sad fact of human nature"

Brie and Daniel were at the arena early that night. They politely visited with fans and friends but they had an agenda. To at least speak with Nikki. To their surprise John wasn't there. No one seemed to know where he was or any reason why he wouldn't be there. Daniel had held back until they were alone again.

"Brie I think I know where we can look". Brie turned to her husband in surprise. "I didn't want to take you anywhere dangerous. But I know once you have made up your mind you don't stop. So I'm going to tell you in the darkest and farthest part in the arena is where they stay". Brie stayed quiet looking into his eyes.

"You didn't tell me but you did it to protect me". He nodded at her "Okay then will you show me"? They walked to the end of the arena quietly. Brie was worried about what state she might see her sister in. Daniel was worried about that as well as how it would affect Brie. And about his ability to protect her if something went wrong.

Daniel approached the door and held out his arm. "Brie stay back here just in case". She nodded and watched as Daniel knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Luke, Erick, and Braun attempting to advance on Daniel. "Calm down my brothers we all know Daniel. He was one of us for a short while".

Memories flashed through Daniel's mind. Bray had very nearly got to him. "Daniel not only have you came to see us but you brought your lovely wife along too. Tell me what reason do you have for being here"? " She wants to talk to her sister". Daniel motioned toward Brie and Bray nodded.

"I see I expected that might be the reason. Believe it or not I share some respect for family. Maybe especially for twins who are quiet close. I suppose twin sisters should have the chance to talk. So let me go get Nikki. He walked in the room shutting the door behind him. Daniel was on high alert to make sure they didn't try anything.

He needed to not only be able to fight to defend himself but give Brie the chance to run. Brie was a bundle of nerves as well. She hoped to see her sister and for her to be safe. But she was worried for Daniel's safety and her own. She knew Daniel might try to get her to run. But she wasn't sure she could leave him.

Bray walked in to get her. "Nikki there is someone here to see you . Two people actually and one of them would like to speak with you". "Is it John"? She asked hopefully. "No I am sorry it appears he isn't even here tonight. But it is someone who is family to you. If it is what you wish I think you should speak to them".

Nikki walked out and gasped at seeing her sister. But she didn't make a move just yet. "I think we should give the ladies some privacy to speak. I will allow them both inside and we can stay outside. Brie looked at Daniel not wanting him to be alone with the four of them. He nodded at her telling her it would be okay.

The two sisters walked in the room shutting the door. It was then they embraced and tears filled their eyes. "Nikki I have missed you. Mom and dad and everyone are so worried about you". "I am sorry I didn't mean to make you worry. And you didn't have to worry. I'm fine and I missed you too".

"Nikki why all of this? Why be with them? This dress and these goat masks. That's not you none of this is you". "I wish I could give you an answer to all this. They wouldn't leave along and kept coming for me. But that wasn't all of what made me join them. I thought once they wanted to hurt us.

But that's not it at all. They want to help us. They believe in what they're doing. If they can help I have to trust them. Because they have helped me". "Nikki they aren't helping you. Nothing they are doing is helping you. Why can't you just come with us? I miss you Nikki and I don't want you to see you become this".

"Brie I can't go with you. I cannot and will not go back to that life. You can't understand and you never could". "If me not approving of you being with the Wyatt's is me not understanding then your right. I don't understand". "Brie you don't know anything I have been going through. I don't blame you for not understanding because you can't help it.

But you have always had it so much easier. You have always been considered prettier and thinner. That hurts my feelings a lot. But you know what? No one cared about that. All the hard work I do means nothing. People have an opinion of me that they refuse to change. And you get to happily retire with a husband who loves you.

I know you're going to have the perfect little family soon. But what do I have? Huh? I have nothing not a thing. No husband to love me no perfect family. No happy retirement. I am with the Wyatt's because I want to be. There my family and that's that. They care about me and I am with them for the long haul".

"What about your family Nikki"? "I don't have a family they are the only ones". Brie teared up "that's it? Our bond means nothing to you. Our sisterhood means nothing"? "Brie just leave we aren't family anymore so just accept it". "Fine Nikki fine you made your choice". Brie left the room feeling hurt.

Daniel had been eyeing the Wyatt's ever since Brie and Nikki went to talk. Their utter silence wasn't exactly comforting but better than them actually talking. The door opened and Brie stepped out tears streaming down her face. "Nikki has made her choice" Bray said softly. Brie turned and slugged him right in the face.

Daniel quickly put himself in front of her as the other members made a move toward her. "Wait stand down brothers" Bray said. He looked over Daniel right at Brie. "It's okay she was just angry and rightfully maybe". He motioned them back in shutting the door as Brie and Daniel watched.

Brie took off speed walking and Daniel went to catch up with her. "Brie"? "How dare they shut the door and keep me from my sister" she said in between sobs. "But she wanted this. Told me this is what she wanted. I cannot believe the closest person to me in my life walked away. Walked away from our family and sisterhood.

I want my sister back. I don't know what kind of hold they have over her. But its so strong I don't know how to get her away from it. Where is John? Why isn't he here helping? Or doing something? I don't understand this. All I know is I hate the Wyatt's. I hate them so much for this. Why did they have to mess with my family? Why"?


	27. Chapter 27

Nikki turned her head unable to watch her sister leave. Tears coated her cheeks as Bray returned. "Sister Nikki are you alright"? "Bray I don't understand why things have to be this way. Why do I have to keep hurting the ones I love"? "Nikki sometimes you have to hurt them before they hurt you any further.

But that is only sometimes. If these people who claim to love you truly did they would be happy for you. Brie is just jealous you have the attention now. Think about it she had the attention for being perceived as thinner, prettier, and more down to earth. She had the wedding on total divas. She became Mrs. Daniel Bryan.

She continued on total divas when you couldn't. But where is she now? She is now retired and living with her equally retired husband. She covets the attention you have. Because secretly I believe she has always been jealous of you. Not unlike my parents who never loved me. But once I found Abigail they became jealous".

"I don't want all this. I just want John to be safe and have things be the way they were". "Oh but don't you know Nikki? Things will never be like that again. With good reason because things needed to change. We have come too far to turn back now. You have become a stronger person Nikki.

You want to know what being fearless is all about? About being able to take risks and confront anything and everything. Do it to the best of your ability. This isn't just about you anymore or John. Or even just about myself and Sister Abigail. This now involves Daniel and Brie and the whole WWE universe.

They need change and they want this. Admit it Nikki your career needed this. You were so use to getting ignored by those you loved. But now there all paying attention. Now John is paying attention. You want to know why he wasn't here tonight? John is lost without you. He understands what he has for you is real.

Don't give up because he needs you. We all need you". Luke watched as Bray then hugged the crying Nikki. He had always followed Bray and Abigail whole heartedly. Knowing what they did was for the best. For the greater good as well. Of course families might have to be torn apart. They were probably going to do that anyway.

But what did Bray really hope to accomplish with this? Nikki being like Sister Abigail could happen. But she could never be Abigail. With all the troubles Nikki had faced she was strong. But she did not have the views of Abigail. Nikki was making a valuable addition to the Wyatt family. No one could dispute that.

She was the hidden edge against John Cena they didn't see the first time. Luke knew Bray planned to use her to change the women's division. But she was still in such a messed up state. Still fragile and impressionable. She was a follower to everything Bray said. She didn't lead them the way Abigail did. With all troubles they just didn't compare to Abigail's.

Nikki grew up with a mostly happy and supportive family. Something Abigail never had. Nikki with all her relationship problems did have someone who loved her. Who treated her well. Again something Abigail didn't have. Nikki was an attractive lady while Abigail was more average. Luke had always hated this about life.

The movies where the heroin was always a beautiful women with a great destiny ahead of her. Not to say attractive women couldn't have hardships. But it was mostly the average women or even the women perceived to be ugly that hardships. That truly dealt with these things. What was Bray thinking? Was the Wyatt family set to change?

Did Bray switch his motives all of a sudden? Making John become a Wyatt was an intriguing proposition. He would be valuable as well and they would rock the WWE in that way. But John didn't face the hardships either. He wasn't a large bearded man with a bad past. He was considered attractive and the face of the company. If the Wyatt family was indeed changing Luke wasn't sure he could support that. He always followed his brothers and Abigail.

But if this was how it would end up being then he couldn't stay. He would leave before he saw that happen. But Luke feared there was something else making him think this way. Luke had never been a good person. At least not sense he hit adolescence. He knew in doing Abigail's work he would have to do bad things.

Harden his heart and hurt people. But why did Bray feel the need to ruin other families? Luke knew John and Nikki loved each other. Once he thought it was just John using her to boost his ego. But if they were in love and happy it didn't need to be ruined. Luke had never known love from a romantic point of view.

But he sure didn't want to take it from someone else. Then there was taking her from her family. Luke didn't have a twin but he did have brothers. Ones who looked a great deal like him. Nikki had both a twin sister and a brother. Luke couldn't imagine taking her from them. Then there was her parents. Luke never gave them much thought.

But if Nikki had a mother who loved her and stayed why take it away? They had never had that from a real mother. Yes Abigail loved them and they could never not love her. But she wasn't their real mother. Nikki also had a father who came back to her life wanting a relationship. Their fathers never cared enough to do that.

Yes Bray's father had come in an attempt to make him forget Abigail. But that had not lasted. None of them had been in contact with them for years. Was Bray destroying John and Nikki's family really about making them understand? Or was it about Bray being angry he never had those things? Luke never would have thought that before but maybe it was true.

Indeed though they all suffered Bray took it the hardest. He couldn't understand why he couldn't of had those things. Luke once did as well but he chose to accept it. But Bray never seemed able to do so. Maybe it hurt him more than it helped him. If that motivated his actions now then what did it really mean?

Was Bray just wasting their time by going after Nikki and John? Affecting Daniel and Brie as well? Was it for no reason? They had always been crazy but maybe Bray was really losing it. To lost in his own emotions to even make sense of things himself. Was this what they had all come too? Was there no way back?

"Very well everyone the time to act is upon us". Bray spoke interrupting Luke's thoughts. "Sister Abigail tells me she thinks John will be back next week. She also says play time is over. It's time to get serious. She says people are still laughing at our pain still enjoying themselves. Well Abigail has had enough of being laughed at.

Enough of her pain being treated like it's nothing. She demands change like the people demand change. It's so close she can almost taste it. She wants us her children to taste it as well. This is what we live for. The purpose she gave us. The only purpose we have in this life and world. We must do as she asks now and forever.

 **Next chapter we will find out what John has been up too. Is Luke beginning to doubt Bray? What does that mean for their future?**


	28. Chapter 28

John was in his home if he could even call it that. He had gotten a call explaining he was suspended for interrupting Hunter and Stephanie's meeting. Not that he cared in fact maybe it was a relief. He didn't think he would be going to WWE this week anyway.

It was just too painful. And maybe the man who had no fear and never gave up, was just afraid. Afraid and giving up. Was he afraid of Bray? Slightly he guessed. Was he afraid of the other members of the Wyatt family? Again slightly. But it was Nikki he was afraid of most of all.

Not of her so to speak. But of the way she was. But more importantly the pain seeing her brought him. He made a mistake and he knew that now. It continued to come back into his head no matter what. Would it have killed him to have put her first? At least once in his life? To leave the WWE?

As much as he loved it he felt sure if he was with her he could do it. Would it have killed him to marry her? Would having her as his wife be so bad? Having a family of his own? If he had it to do over he would have done it. But that was done and over now. But where did that really leave him?

If the Wyatt's took over WWE he wouldn't really have much of a career. He had no girlfriend no future family. No woman could take the place of Nikki. He just loved her too much. Maybe he was going to be fired. Would that be such a bad thing at this point? He would get away from the WWE life and away from Nikki.

But was that really what he wanted? He worked his entire life for this. And normally what he loved to do. Nikki was the love of his life after all. That would not change. He couldn't give up. He would save Nikki and he would stop the Wyatt family once and for all. That was who he was.

John was back for his first match. Against Alberto Del Rio a man he had wrestled many times. He sat up with the attitude adjustment as the lights went dark. John quickly performed the move. He could now allow them to take his focus away. The lights turned back on and he looked at the ramp. Bray came out arm and arm with Nikki. She didn't wear the goat mask but wore the same white dress.

"Our hero John Cena has returned to us. But where has he been hiding"? Bray laughed before continuing. "Is it possible that John has lost his touch"? John came close to jumping out of the ring and going after Bray. But he quickly turned and countered Del rio's move.

Pinning him to win the match his music began to play. "Silence it now" Bray yelled. "Now John I saw what you were about to do. Thankfully you thought better of it. But a veteran like yourself shouldn't get distracted during a match. But let's go on step further with your transgressions.

You wanted to come out here and attack me just now. Right as Nikki was hanging on to my arm. You don't like that fact do you? So you didn't even think to see if she is safe? You could have injured her coming at me like that. But you didn't think about that did you? Always hurting her because you're selfish.

Well that will change. Bray led Nikki back up the ramp. "Nikki we need to show John something". He took her face and kissed her. It was shocking and also enraging to see Bray kiss her. On one hand after everything he did he was kissing her. Another man was kissing Nikki.

But furthermore he was putting his nasty lips on her. Bray finally let go still holding her face in his hands." Now Nikki let's leave John and these people with their thoughts", He led her away leaving John stunned. Nikki was shocked that he had kissed her. And a little angry as well.

"Bray why did you do that"? "Nikki relax it was to get inside of his head nothing more. I am a lot of things but I wouldn't force myself on a lady. You don't have to worry. I never forget what happened to Sister Abigail. If you choose to believe anything about me believe that. That want be a problem though will it? Because you believe everything I say don't you"? "Yes Bray you gave me truth".

"Exactly and we are going to give that to everyone else". She followed Bray but knew she was still lying. She didn't know that she trusted Bray. She only knew she wanted him to leave her alone. And to leave John alone. She didn't know where he was taking her. Or where life was currently taking her.

But she knew it was taking her somewhere. Only some where she wasn't sure she wanted to go. Would being with Bray be worth it in the end? If it took her family away was it worth it? Bray said she lived a lie before. But was she not living it now? This person wasn't who she was.

She was not Sister Abigail. She didn't have the hatred for the world Bray had. Did she want to change it for the better? Yes for all the young girls who had dreams. Who wanted to believe in themselves and work hard. But even Bray with all his talk wasn't completely right. He claimed to be doing this for other people.

To show them that everyone mattered. And that people like John and who used to be was fake. But she hadn't been fake then. That was who she was. Even the most thought out plans had flaws.

Bray was preaching equality for all. And yet there were people just like her out there. Who were just as real as anyone else. Bray claimed they didn't have a place in the perfect world. But Bray was wrong. She realized that now. But what good did it do her now?

John held his head in his hands. He was still sick about what he saw. But he had to look at it positively. He hadn't allowed Bray to make him lose the match. It was a small victory for him. It brought him one step closer to reaching his goal. Which for once had nothing to do with defeating an opponent.

It was about getting Nikki back. He had seen it in her face. Nikki hadn't wanted that. She didn't want to be with them. She was not a lost cause. She could be saved. And he would save her if it was the last thing he did. He still felt fear and had questions. But he had strength and hope if nothing more.

Bray sat quietly listening to Abigail. "Is this true Abigail? Oh yes I see. So John Cena is far from beaten then. I expected him to be a challenge". Bray chuckled "Just when I think I have him he keeps coming back. A worthy opponent indeed. You were right to choose him. The challenge makes it more fun.

But it doesn't surprise me either Nikki is having doubts. I couldn't expect her to become like us over night. She will need more work before that happens. But I do believe she could be a wonderful successor to you Abigail. Yes I don't expect her to really take action either. She knows what will happen if she does.

I must say it disturbs me our own brothers are having doubts. I always trusted Luke most. But no I don't foresee a problem from it. He will always be a member of our family. He knows that. I see it when I look in his eyes. He isn't going anywhere and neither are they. We still want the same things.

You made me the leader for a reason Abigail. I will never ever forget that reason. For as long as I live I will be faithful to you Abigail. Yes you knew that didn't you. Well don't worry they will know it too. Soon enough everyone will know it. They want have to question it anymore. This I promise you. Yes Abigail I love too. With all my heart I swear I love you very much.


	29. Chapter 29

The Wyatt family made their entrance to the ring. Luke and Eric headed to the ring. Bray headed to his rocking chair hand in hand with Nikki. Braun followed as well to stand beside the chair. Kalisto and Sin Cara made their entrance. Despite who they were wrestling they were going to give it their all.

They put on a great match but as Nikki expected they were defeated. Bray grinned and motioned for Braun to grab him a microphone. Standing he took Nikki's hand and headed into the ring. Luke held the ropes for Nikki to come in as Bray spoke. "Now you see it don't you? You see how hopeless it all is.

Maybe I was stupid to believe one thing would change it all. But that's okay because in the end I know it will. My family is bringing change to the WWE. And they are bringing change to the world. Sister Abigail will not have died in vain. Bray laughed but before he had time to say more John Cena jumped in the ring hitting him with a still chair.

Bray went down and John knocked the others down until only Nikki was left standing. He threw the chair to the ground and turned to her. "John what are you doing"? "Nikki I have had about enough of this. You need to get away from them". "John you shouldn't have done this". "I don't care it doesn't matter anymore.

Nikki come with me". He reached his hand out to her. "Come on" he said quieter. Nikki wanted so bad to accept. But it was just as Bray had reached his hand out to her that night. She could take it but it would just be going back to before. She wasn't ready to do that couldn't do that. Bray attacked John from behind.

"Stay away from Abigail. Stay away from her". Nikki along with the others were stunned. "Bray Bray" Nikki said causing him to look at her. "I'm not Abigail". Brays face changed and he stopped the attack on John. "No you're not I don't know what I was thinking". John was too shocked to make a move. Everyone just stared at Bray.

"That's enough for tonight we can pick back up later lets go". Bray got out of the ring and walked to the back not looking back. They watched him before Luke motioned his head and stepped out followed by Erick and Braun. Nikki paused to look at John. They shared a look before she climbed out of the ring and followed him.

Bray had his head against the wall. "Bray what happened"? Luke asked. "I don't know I said Abigail I meant Nikki". He sighed "no I thought that was Abigail. I saw her. "What do you mean"? "I saw her. When I looked at Nikki I didn't see her. I saw Abigail. He looked at Nikki and went up and touched her face.

"Don't worry Nikki its nothing you did. He held his hand there a moment longer before turning around to face the others. "I apologize for my behavior tonight. I don't know what happened. I must go apologize to Abigail". They watched him leave knowing he went off by himself to talk to her. But they couldn't help but wonder what happened.

Nikki wondered if he actually believed he was talking to her. Heck maybe he really was. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Bray came out minutes, later seeming better. "Alright now that's settled. Nikki we need to talk about you". "About me"? "It's time you entered the women's division again. You must take your place among them.

Just being a valet isn't going to be enough". "Okay then Bray I would like to talk to you about that". "Go ahead" he said looking at her curiously. "I want to wear some of my old ring gear for matches". "Nikki you don't need to go back to that". "I am not trying to go back to anything. Im trying to be true to myself".

"Very well then fine have your ring gear for your matches. But you will wear the dresses Abigail picked out for you while we do our matches". "Okay that's fine thank you Bray ". He nodded his head. Bray wasn't really a fan of her ring gear. But he would have to choose his battles when it came to that. After all she couldn't wear the dresses while competing in matches. So long as she stayed a part of the Wyatt family that was what mattered.

John had his own thoughts after heading backstage. He was stupid as he should have hit them harder and with more force. But it troubled him Nikki hadn't left with him. He looked in her eyes and believed she wanted too. But something stopped her. He couldn't let that get to him. Who knew what they were doing to brainwash her.

Bray had attacked him for being near Abigail after all. John couldn't say but it seemed like he really though Nikki was Abigail. Maybe he wanted Nikki to be Abigail. It wasn't that farfetched really. But Bray acted like he thought John might hurt her. John would never hurt Nikki or any other women. But maybe Bray was just concerned about Abigail.

He didn't care about anyone else but her. Maybe John could use that to his advantage. Not like he had many other choices. He clasped his hands together. Could he possibly be more twisted than Bray? Probably not but he had to try. Nikki was worth it. She mattered if nothing else mattered. John had his mind made up.

The next night Nikki was at home in her fearless ring gear. It was more her. Who she really was. Bray watched her closely. He didn't need her getting ideas about anything. Her match tonight was against Emma. Nikki made her entrance with the Wyatt family. Not exactly what she was used to. But it worked anyway.

The crowd found it odd. But Emma couldn't keep her eyes of the Wyatt's. She didn't know why they had to be out here. She didn't have a problem facing Nikki. But she didn't want the Wyatt's getting involved. They headed to ringside and she kept an eye on them before sighing and focusing on Nikki. They put on a fantastic match.

Nikki got Emma for the rack attack but she fought out of it. Suplexing her she took control. But Bray stepped on the ring apron. "Who do you think you are ruining what we're standing for". Emma tried to explain she wasn't and didn't know what he was talking about as he entered the ring. "You are just like all the rest".

Emma stepped back to keep herself away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about stay away from me". Bray went mad grabbing her and setting her up for Sister Abigail. The referee had them ring the bail ending the match. He came over in an attempt to stop Bray. "You think you're better than me"? He began yelling at her. "Bray stop leave her alone.

She isn't your opponent and you caused the match to be ended. The Wyatt's made their way into the ring. Luke grabbed Bray. "Bray let her go you can't use that move on her. We don't attack women you made that rule yourself. Now I get you think you had to with Nikki. But not with Emma. Abigail would be mad at you"

Bray snarled dropping Emma roughly to the ground. He gestured angrily for them to all go backstage. He grabbed Nikki roughly by her shoulders. "What the hell were you doing questioning me? You were going to let her beat you". "No I wasn't Bray you got me disqualified while the match was still happening". "You don't tell me what I did".

Luke stepped forward pushing Bray away. "Bray get away from her. You don't put hands on her like that. You are the cause of the match ending. Bray pushed Luke back. "You don't ever question me or push me ever again. You never defy me". "You defy Abigail if you put hands on women. You are like the one who took Abigail from him if you do"

 **John is strong right now but that is set to change. The Wyatt's are going to have quite a few victories. But Bray is beginning to show signs of something. Where does Nikki fit into this? Read and Review please:)**


	30. Chapter 30

"Don't you ever say that or ever compare me to that monster". Bray stood toe to toe with Luke and Erick and Braun stood between them. Nikki was in shock. She almost felt like running from the room and getting away from it all. But Bray's words were still in her head. He said he could help her and they could change things together.

Bray side after a moment. "I am sorry my brothers I overreacted. He stepped back putting a hand on Luke's shoulder before walking toward Nikki. "Sister Nikki I am sorry I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I was angry at my situation it had nothing to do with you. Please forgive me". "I forgive you Bray" Nikki said looking in his eyes.

John was planning his next move. He should have figured Bray would attack him from behind. He was to focused on Nikki and let his guard down. He had always known Bray was crazy but tonight he just proved it. Calling Nikki Abigail. It could possibly make the situation worse. But it could be a way for John to get inside his head.

Changing the tables on the Wyatt's. Saving Nikki would be his number one goal. He loved her even if she didn't love him. But he believed she still did. He looked in her eyes and he believed he saw it. Still though she didn't come with him. But it seemed like she wanted too. What had stopped her? She was probably frightened of the Wyatt's.

"Brie you gotta get up and get out". "Daniel I did get up I am sitting on the sofa". "Brie you can't let this control your life and make you unhappy". "How am I supposed to feel? My sister just walked away from her life our life together. She doesn't even call me her sister anymore. Not just my sister she is my twin sister.

And she walked away from everything. Forgive me if I can't get over that". "Brie you know that's not what I meant. You can feel bad about this and that's okay. It's okay to feel sad, hurt, upset, and even angry. But you can't give up on everything. Nikki made her choice. You may not like it but it's what she has chosen. You can't change her mind if it's something she really wants to do". But she is choosing wrong that is so obvious to everyone but her apparently".

"We need to just have faith that she can figure this out. We did all we could. You have went above and beyond for her. You love her and I think she knows that. You will be there for her no matter what. When she's ready you will be right there waiting for her. You're a wonder twin sister". Brie smiled at her husband's words. But regardless she felt there was a lot more she could and should have done.

Nikki walked to the hotel with the Wyatt's. People were kind of intimidated by them which Nikki was well aware why. She was getting a room by herself as she had been doing. She missed not having John sleeping beside her. It hurt to even think about it. They had all been quiet about what happened earlier. Nikki stood quietly as Bray got her room for her. It wasn't hard for him to persuade the clerk to give them rooms on the same floor.

"Here you are" He said handing Nikki her key. She smiled a bit and nodded in thanks. She was just eager to get to her room. She hoped to sleep but was unable. Half an hour later she was out of her room. It was late at to her surprise Luke was also out. She could use male companionship. Platonically of course. Really she could use any kind of companionship. Despite his look he seemed the most stable of the group.

He was her teammate and "brother" after all. She cautiously approached him. "Hey Luke" she said smiling slightly. He nodded at her saying nothing. "What are you doing out here so late"? He was quiet and she thought he wouldn't speak. But then he did "I could ask you the same question". "And I can answer it. I couldn't sleep". "Me either" he said looking at her. Then after a moment of silence he spoke again. "Would you like to take a walk"?

Nikki couldn't believe she agreed to it. She didn't usually walk randomly around hotels. Or really talk much to Luke. But in this case she made an exception. They walked around the hotel quietly then outside. "We were wrong about you". Nikki looked up not expecting Luke to speak. "What"? "We were wrong about you and I see that now. All this time we thought you were trying to be someone you're not. Giving young girls unrealistic expectations that were to be thrust upon them. Maybe that's still true in a way.

But you were never faking it. That's who you are. You love your career, you love your family, and you love John. You are fearless". "I'm not fearless" Nikki said looking at him. "No I'm not. I am as afraid as anyone else in this world. Afraid as all those little girls out there. And I am no fighter. I gave up on everything. I let John breaking up with me just ruin my life. Break my resolve.

I gave up on ever appearing on total divas again. I gave up what my wrestling career was about. I gave up my family and my bond with my sister. I am just allowing John to be hurt right now. Using myself against him. You guys were right about me. I was faking it. Or at least I am faking it now. This isn't who I am. I am still faking it even now. I don't know who I am. All I know is I am not fearless. Maybe I never was".

Luke sighed "Bray called John you know". Nikki looked up surprised. "What when"? "It was after Bray used Sister Abigail on you. He called John and basically encouraged him to break up with you. Manipulated him really. He broke up with you because he thought it was protecting you. Bray made him believe he would leave you alone if you did". Nikki felt tears In her eyes at this revelation. John wanted to protect her.

"John loved you. Still loves you. Some people protect others because it is their job. Some people still have enough good in them they will protect others. But for John to do that he loved you. I can't really relate from a perspective like that. But if Abigail had been in that situation I would have sacrificed my happiness to keep her safe. Because I care about her. I love her even. A different kind of love but the outcome would remain the same".

"John loves me and all this is happening. I can't change any of it. I failed no matter how I could look at it". Luke sighed again "It pains me to say it but sometimes looking attractive is a curse as well". Nikki looked at him surprised not expecting that. Actually she thought they were past that in the conversation. He looked at her noticing he needed to clarify his statement. "My brothers and I have always believed the less attractive have to fight for things more.

Make no mistake about it that's true in a lot of cases. It isn't fair but that's how society see's things. Till the end of time that likely want change. But there are times when the more attractive deal with things too. People believe beauty makes them have perfect lives. But they still bleed like everyone else. They still go through heartache. They think your looks got you here" he said looking at Nikki.

"You're looks got you and your sister contracts. Got you the championship. Got Johns attention which solidified your place in WWE. Got you on total divas. Who is to say maybe that's true. But you also worked hard to get where you are. I saw your Instagram once. How you posted pictures of fans in your merchandise. I once saw how you hugged the fans you meet. How appreciative you are of them.

You're a better person that I thought you were. You can still be that person". "I don't know who that person is anymore. Where she is gone". "She could still be right here. Never give up the chance to be kind to someone. Or to be who you are. To do what you have to for those you care about". Nikki was shocked this came out of Luke's mouth. Who was Luke really? Certainty not who she thought.

Bray watched from the window. Luke never talked to any of them apart from his brothers. He wasn't sure he liked that very much. He knew better than to think something romantic was going on between them. He knew Luke enough to know that. But then what was going on? Why in the middle of the night like that? What could they be talking about? He didn't want to think the worst. But it was a possibility he had to consider. Did they plan to turn on him? Well if so he couldn't allow that to happen.


	31. Chapter 31

"Remember everyone Abigail is counting on us tonight. Luke you have your match against Neville tonight. A famous high flyer and yet he is no less a liar than anyone else on the roster. Nikki you have a match against Tamina. Now while I probably admire her more than most women it doesn't change the facts.

You must win tonight. Erick you have a match against Zack Ryder. He may seem easy to beat but he is formidable in his desire to win. Braun you have a match against Dean Ambrose tonight. He is a lunatic but he is fighting to make people believe otherwise. My match tonight will be against John Cena". He looked at Nikki and she had to look down. Just as he thought Nikki was beginning to have her doubts.

"He got a bit of his strength back in the last few weeks. We can't have that happening. So I will turn things back in our favor tonight. Remember Abigail is watching. Now you all are dismissed to get ready for tonight. But Nikki dear could you stay for a moment"? Nikki nodded her head and waited until the others left. Luke looked at her and Bray quietly as he left.

"Nikki as I have told you I am allowing you to dress in your ring gear from before. I don't like it but I am letting you. But you need to prove to me you can win. I know you can. But if letting you dress like this will cause weakness I will not allow it. If it causes you to be like you were before I cannot allow it. But there is more I am seeing. You were focused only a short week or so ago. But now it seems you are rethinking things.

While nothing is wrong with that you really shouldn't be. John didn't love you. If he had he wouldn't have left you. Make no mistake about it he didn't have to leave you. No one made him do that. He chose it for himself. Not caring whom he hurt in the process. Of course he has never cared. But he threatens to overtake our family tonight. Make us weak again. To take you back as his trophy.

But you don't want to be that again. You are stronger than that. And you belong with us". "I know Bray and I will not be who I was before I promise". "Very well you may go". Nikki nodded and left the room. "Sister Abigail humans are such strange creatures. I only wish you were here to see it in the flesh. But I know this is how it must be now". Bray went to prepare for his own match. Tonight would be the night of the Wyatt family.

"Alright my family our matches are all after the other tonight. So we will all go out together". It wasn't really what Nikki wanted. She hoped to prove herself to the Wyatt's. But furthermore to the WWE fans that she didn't need them to win. She could do that herself. But she could do nothing but go along with what Bray wanted. They made their entrance and Bray sat in his rocking chair.

Luke went to the ring for his match. Nikki stood on the right side of Bray's chair while Erick stood on the left. Braun was behind the chair. Neville made his impressive entrance. Nikki always did think he was impressive. He didn't even look in their direction. He was much more focused on his larger opponent. A good idea too. He held his own but Luke was now throwing him around like a rag doll.

"That's right brother show him the truth" Bray chuckled as he watched the match. Luke finished him off with a clothesline. After pinning him he aggressively tossed him out of the ring. It was strange that this man was the same one who talked to Nikki just the other night. He seemed like an entirely different person. Nikki entered the ring for her own match against Tamina.

Tamina was aggressive and hit Nikki with everything she had. She had her in a submission and Nikki didn't think she could get out of it. "Nikki prove it to me! Prove to me you can win". Nikki looked painfully to where Bray was watching. He seemed to be challenging her to win this match. But also seemingly saying he told her so. She couldn't except that and she couldn't afford to lose here.

She kicked out of the hold and hit Tamina with a clothesline. She then finished it with a rack attack for the win. She was in pain but happy as the ref raised her hand for the victory. Bray was nodding his head and smiling in approval. She exited the ring as Erick got in for his match. Nikki really felt for Zack Ryder. He got in great offense and tried his hardest. But Erick defeated him for the win.

Braun was next for his match with Dean. It was hard hitting and amazing. At one point Dean launched Braun right into Bray's rocking chair. Nikki quickly got out of harm's way on the other side of the announce table. She looked up the ramp and it hit her she could leave right now. While Dean had them busy she could leave. Go back there to John. Why did this thought keep popping into her head?

She couldn't leave no matter what. As Dean was hitting Braun Bray hit him with a cheap shot. Dean moved to attack Bray who quickly grabbed Nikki and forced her in front of him. From then on Nikki would have respect for Dean. He was considered a lunatic and probably still was, but at least he backed off and avoided hitting her. He looked angry but focused back on Braun.

He knew so long as he tried to get at Bray he would use Nikki as his shield. As he turned back around Braun nailed him with a knee to the face. He threw him back in the ring and finished the match. Bray laughed finally letting go of Nikki. She couldn't believe he had used her as his shield. Risked her safety to protect himself. She couldn't help but glare when he headed up to the ring.

John made his entrance and her heart dropped. He looked at her momentarily but then focused on Bray. She needed to root for Bray. But she almost rooted for John. She missed rooting for him. Bray climbed out of the ring and grabbed his brother's faces whispering in their ears. Then he grabbed Nikki's and whispered in her's. "Nikki do whatever it takes to help me win". How could he ask her that?

After he had been willing to sacrifice her safety to keep himself out of danger. But he could ask that. Because he was the leader of the Wyatt family. He could ask that because he was Bray Wyatt. John took out the others as they climbed on the apron. He threw Bray to the outside and went near the top rope. Nikki climbed on the apron in his way.

He stopped instantly a look of pain on his face. "Nikki please get out of the way". "John I am sorry I am so sorry". And he saw in her eyes she was. Bray laughed as he climbed back in the ring. "You see where her loyalty lies Cena. She is not yours any longer. She belongs to Abigail now. And she belongs to the Wyatt family". Luke attacked him from behind and Bray hit him with sister Abigail to end the match. Bray got down on his knees and laughed loudly.

"Good job Nikki good job". Nikki stood with her brothers. But they just didn't feel like her brothers. They weren't her real brother. Or her twin sister Brie. As John lay there she fought the urge to check on him. It shouldn't be her concern though it was. Bray took her hand and made her walk out of the ring with him. She didn't even bother to look back in the ring.

John sat up waving off the concerned looking referee. He should have expected it really. But he was still hurt that Nikki had gotten in his way. Love hurts, yeah that was an understatement. Just when he thought he had gotten the upper hand again. But he had to keep trying. Never give up, yeah that was his motto.

 **I apologize for taking so long to update. I have been trying to work on other stuff as well. As always thank you guys so much and hope your enjoying!**


	32. Chapter 32

Nikki was in the hotel asleep. She woke up believing she heard her door open. She saw Bray standing above her head and she moved to sit up but he pushed her shoulders back down. "Sister Nikki Abigail tells me things. She is talking to me all the time now. More than ever before. I am worried and she is worried.

She says there might be some dissention in our family. I am afraid it might be you. You wouldn't betray us would you Nikki? After everything we have done for you"? Nikki felt her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She felt even more pressure as she was trapped and unable to sit up. "No Bray I wouldn't do that".

"How can I be sure"? "You will just have to be until I can prove it to you". "When I was a child I used to run to Abigail's house after I had nightmares. I couldn't go to my real parents. I would actually run out of my house, out of the door and go blocks depending on where Abigail was. I would be with her and she would hold me. I never wanted to leave her wonderful loving embrace. But she would tell me I had to go back until the time was right. Then she would come get me and take me away. And she did.

Do you understand the pain I feel? Could you understand? It never goes away no matter what I do. It's always there and I can never escape. I can't sleep at night cause I still here it. Your beautiful Nikki do you know that"? "Thank you Bray". "Sleep now Nikki" Though he told her this he took his hands from her arms and maneuvered her on her side. Then he wrapped his arms around her. "Abigail used to hold me this way.

She did a lot more than that". Bray didn't speak more and Nikki wondered what he meant by that? Did he insinuate his relationship with Abigail was more than platonic? She heard all about how she was like a mother to them. And they had an almost idol view of her. They followed her even after her death. It was unhealthy at the very least. "Bray what did Abigail do"? "She loved me like no one else ever had before".

"What do you mean by that"? "Exactly what I said". "How did she love you"? "You don't want to know". "I am asking so I do". "Maybe I will tell you one day". "Okay you can tell me anything you need to tell me". Nikki was freaked out but she had never seen Bray so vulnerable. He let go of her and stood up. "Goodnight Nikki". "Goodnight Bray".

John shot up out of bed. Looking around there was nothing but a hotel bedroom. John rarely had nightmares but he had one the past few nights. Always involving Bray Wyatt. Couldn't he leave his dreams alone at least? He was starting to wonder if Bray really did have supernatural powers. He wondered where Nikki was and what she was doing. Well obviously she was probably in bed.

But was she able to sleep? He wondered if she was getting proper sleep. Could she be comfortable with the Wyatt's? She had been with them so maybe so. John needed to do something to take his mind of things. A visit with his parents, and siblings would do him good. It would be painful to go without Nikki but he really needed this. Being that he was arguably one of the most famous wrestlers in the world they didn't see him often.

They had been watching WWE he was sure. So they would have ideas on what was going on. They likely wanted to know more. He just hoped they wouldn't pry. But he found he didn't care. He really hadn't shared his feelings with anyone. Who better than his family? He might actually benefit with talking to someone. Besides he wasn't ready to talk to a therapist. He probably did need one. Then again so did all the Wyatt's.

At this point being around them Nikki probably did too. He sighed and his eyes. "John" John looked around his empty room. He must be hearing things. "John John". He looked around again for the whispering voice. It sounded a lot like Bray which chilled him to the core. "John how long can you ignore me? You know you can't forever. John boy you will not ignore me. I refuse to be ignored".

John jumped out of bed. "How did you get in here"? "I am Bray Wyatt I can get in anywhere I want. Be whoever I want. Whenever I want. Where I want. Right now I have chosen to be in the hotel room of a broken man". "I am not broken". "Not yet but you will be soon. You're a hard man to crack. But I got your girlfriend and soon I will have you". "Shut up you will never have me". "But I will".

"What makes you think that"? "Because John I already have you". John looked around and the hotel room was gone. He was in the arena with the Wyatt's. Bray held a small mirror out. "See John your one of us"? John saw himself in the mirror. But his eyes were wide and deranged. His face covered by a large beard. Bray's laughter rang out as he saw John began to try to leave. He kept moving but could get nowhere.

John shot up again and looked to find nothing but the room. "Damn nightmares". He rarely had any and was now having one several times a night? It seemed like they were getting to him. But nightmares were really nothing new to him. Or shouldn't because he had been in one. But this one he faced why he was alive, and it was very real.

Luke lay awake which didn't happen often. He could usually sleep pretty easily. He had an ominous feeling he couldn't place. He felt it had something to do with what Bray thought of him. Which was weird because he and Bray were brothers and got along really well. Except for the other night. But that couldn't have damaged their relationship. They had been through too much for that.

Luke just wished they never would have gotten Nikki with them. He agreed with them at first but not now. In a way stalking her and John and all these events made things worse. They should have just let them alone. This was getting ridiculous. He didn't sign up to be in a battle with them for the rest of his life. It was wise with all of them if they just moved on. But what did he know? He wasn't the leader after all.

"Brie you aren't asleep are you". "No I can't sleep. I'm thinking about everything. Not just Nikki but everything that's happened in the last few months. We were supposed to be enjoying retirement together. Doing other things, starting a family". "Will get to do all that once it's settled. We are just too caught up in everything right now". "Do you think I even need to be holding out hope for her?

Or interrupting our lives for her"? "She is your sister like you told me not long ago. You have a right to worry about her. I would worry about my sister. And if you got pregnant now you would just be to stressed. That wouldn't be good for the baby. Or our marriage". "Is our marriage still strong"?

"Yes it is it really is. Seeing how much you love your family members makes me love you more. I know you will be a good mother". "Thank you, but I want Nikki involved in their lives. I want her to be a good aunt to them". "She will be we just have to hope. And she will be back someday. That's all we can do and we have to do it". "Your right that's what will do. That's what il do".

 **I am thrilled to say I now have an ending in mind! Sincerely hope you are all enjoying. I am grateful you guys decided to read this. I hope its meeting your expectations. The Wyatt's still have a lot of story left to be revealed in this story. So I have a lot to work on. But I already have ideas for the next WWE stories I will do. One of which will involve the Wyatt family. And one that will not.**

 **I really love the Wyatt family in stories because they make great villains. That being said with the exception of the next story, I can't say they will be appearing in any other stories I might do. But never say never. As for fearless it is my plan their psych is delved into a lot more. And it's going to make all the characters change. Some for better and others for worse.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Tell me what, is the most important thing in the world? Luke would you like to start"? "Love". "Right good answer. Can you tell me what love is? What it means to you"? "It's supposed to mean someone you care about". "Who do you care about"? "My family". "Family is very important. Who is your family"? Í have two of them. My real family and the ones I consider family".

Boys what about you? Do you share Luke's views"? "I don't consider my biological family to be my real one. I consider this one to be my real one". "Why is that Bray"? "Because you love us very much". "Your right I do. Braun I hope you and Erick are paying attention. Because I love each and every one of you. And you boys are always welcome here. So what does love mean to you"?

"Being wanted by someone". "You're very right Braun. Erick your turn". "It is knowing you have people who want to be with you". "Good job Erick. Bray"? "It's you Sister Abigail". "Very good baby boy it is me". Bray woke up panting. He didn't have normal dreams. They all came as memories of his precious Abigail. Her words and teachings remained alive. Even as she was long gone. Her face stayed etched in his mind.

But he wasn't going to hide tonight. He wanted to remember the sweet miracle of Sister Abigail. Unlike him when she sang "he's got the whole world in his hands, it was beautiful. He felt sure she could have been a singer. Even when she hummed softly to herself. She usually did so while cleaning the house. And sometimes when knitting clothing for the boys. She was always making them nice things. The only nice things they got were from her.

Made by her own loving hands. She cleaned a lot as well. Her house was always spotless. Cleanliness being close to godliness was a quote she lived by. She cooked a many home cooked meals for the four hungry boys. Trying to make their favorites while also getting them to try new things. Growing boys need to eat she would say. She was a wonderful cook. Sometimes she would make food for the homeless shelters.

She read to them before bed at night. Sometimes from the bible and other times from storybooks. If they couldn't sleep she sang to them. Be it her speaking or singing voice Bray was sure this was what angels sounded like. Abigail was his angel and the angel of his brothers. Bray felt she really was an angel now. His guardian angel no less. She told him she would always be there.

Even now she never left. The only woman who never left. The only woman who gave him a family. He would never forgive himself for failing to protect her. Maybe she would never forgive him either. That might be why she continued to haunt him. Not that he was complaining. She was the only thing that kept him sane.

Nikki couldn't go back to sleep. It kept bothering her what Bray suggested. About his relationship with Abigail. He hinted at something going on between them that wasn't platonic. Could it have been abuse or a willing relationship? Had it happened with the others too? Nikki didn't want to jump to conclusions. But she had point blank asked him. His response was he might tell her one day. He could have just denied it if it weren't true.

If this did indeed happen maybe it offered a method to their madness. But why practically worship her if she was this way? She knew Abigail had done a lot for them. But was she just a predator who used them? A woman being the predator was a lot less common. At least as far as Nikki was concerned. But it would make sense. They didn't have loving families to care about them. They made perfect victims.

Nikki wasn't used to facing things like this alone. She missed John and wanted him by her side. But she couldn't just give up. It's not what John would do. She decided maybe the key was Abigail. If she was ever going to find out the truth. But she knew nothing except for a former nun named Abigail was murdered by a boyfriend. And somehow was worshipped by the Wyatt's who believed they saw and spook to her.

Thinking quickly she grabbed her cellphone. It was of course dead as she hadn't used it in a while. She rummaged through her things until she found her charger. Plugging it up she sighed at how long it would take it to charge. A light bulb went off in her head. She went to the hotel phone thanking God she still remembered the phone number by heart. She dialed it quickly.

"Hello"? "Hi Brie it's me Nikki". "Nikki I am happy to hear your voice but I am still pissed at you". "I am sorry Brie but I actually have a reason for calling. I really would like to talk and catch up. But I have something important I need you to do. I can't do it myself due to everything". "Nikki are you alright? Were all so worried about you". "Yes Brie I am fine and I hope you are. But remember I had a reason for calling"?

"That reason has nothing to do with calling your favorite twin sister"? "You're not my favorite sister or twin". "Yeah I understood that when you dumped me and your family for the Wyatt's". "Come on Brie now of all times. And it has to do with them actually". "Well Daniel and I are not joining them. And I am not going on a date with any of them". "Brie be serious". "Whatever you have missed the teasing in our relationship". "Okay yeah I have but can we get back to the matter of hand"?

"Sure when you tell me what it is". "Okay I need a favor". "You have since we were kids. What do you need"? "I need you to see if you can find anything on a murder of a women named Abigail". "You mean like the Sister Abigail the Wyatt's are always talking about"? "Yes exactly". "You think she was murdered"? "That's what they told me". "So she really was murdered then"? "Yeah seems that way".

"But if you already know that why search it up"? "It's not exactly the murder I need information on. It's Abigail. I don't have a last name since they always call her sister. She was a nun apparently. But anyway the murder might be the only way to find out anything about her. I hate to ask you but you're really my only choice".

"Well you're my sister so of course I will help you out". "Thanks I knew I could count on you. I haven't been using my cell lately. Just so no one finds out I will call you from hotel phones. If you have an unfamiliar number call you it's probably me". "Okay I will see what I find out". "Thanks I love you". "I love you too".

Brie was secretly going to enjoy playing a research detective. She figured Daniel would too once she told him about it tomorrow. He was sleeping right now. She was lucky she was still awake to hear from Nikki. It felt good to hear her voice. And to know she was safe and still herself. She hadn't asked exactly what Nikki hoped to gain by knowing this. But she didn't care. All that mattered was she would have phone conversations with Nikki.

And if it helped her get away from the Wyatt's it was a good thing. Brie was tempted to begin searching tonight. But her bed that also had her husband adorably sleeping in it was tempting. She needed her rest anyway. So she could start research first thing in the morning. Enjoy one last day of retirement. Because tomorrow she would be a research investigator.

Trying to find out all she could about this Abigail. She hoped there wasn't a lot of murdered women by the name of Abigail. It would make finding the Abigail very hard. If nothing more finding out about Abigail might help them learn about the Wyatt's. She wanted to know more about the people her sister was with. From what she could see they weren't good people. She just hoped something good could come out of this. If so maybe they could get an edge over the Wyatt's. And get her sister back.


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey Nikki how are you"? "Good Brie how are you"? "Better now that I am hearing from you. Listen it took a while but I think I found something". "That's great. What did you find"? "Turns out Abigail was a real person. Her name was Abigail Absher. She was a nun and a school teacher. She was also murdered by her boyfriend. Horribly murdered I might add. Stabbed twenty eight times". "Oh my god that's awful".

"Her boyfriend was named Avery Wallace. That's not even where it gets strange though. About five years after that he was found murdered". A chill went down Nikki's spine. Who else would have motive to murder him? "Even that's not the worst though". "What could be worse"? "Abigail had lots of mental disorders. There were rumors she was having sexual relationships with underage boys". "So she may have with Bray and even the others". "That's likely possible". "Why would they love her so much"?

"Some people actually feel responsible for their victims. They think its love. In general they may just love Abigail". "They definitely love her. Well Bray will be up here soon. So have to get off here". "Okay bye". "Bye". She turned off the phone and jumped when she saw Bray in the door way. "Who were you talking to Nikki"? "No one" "You were. There is no one in this room and you have your cell phone.

You were talking on it". "No I wasn't". "Don't lie to me". "I'm not". "I let you keep your phone. You don't want me taking it away". "I wasn't talking to anyone". "If that's true show me". "Bray its fine no one is on it". "It will be more embarrassing if I look and see you lied. Best to tell me now". "You don't need to see it. There's no one on it". "If that were so you wouldn't hesitate to show me". He walked up and grabbed her hand. Holding on he checked her phone. "You were chatting with an unknown caller for over five minutes.

Couldn't be someone you didn't know". "It was". "You just told me you hadn't been talking to anyone". "It was a wrong number so it really wasn't anyone I knew". "I heard you talking about me. And about Abigail. This mysterious caller was telling you things about us". "No that wasn't it". "Call the number back". "What"? "Call the number back so we find out who it was". "They want answer". "Good then call it back". Nikki called the number back and prayed she wouldn't answer. "Hello? Nikki"? Nikki felt the color drain from her face.

Bray hung up. "I could tell that was your sister Brie". It was silent and then Bray smacked her with such force she fell over. "Why would you have Brie finding out information about Abigail"? "Bray I have had enough of this. You want treat me this way anymore". "I have treated you well in everything I've done". "Using me as your shield? Keeping me from talking to my family and friends? Taking me from a boyfriend who loved me? Stalking me"? "You bitch. You have no idea what you're talking about. "I am getting out of here".

"Where would you go? Who else would have you? Certainly not John. Or your family or friends. They have all moved on without you. Your old life moved on without you". "That's not true". Nikki spun on her heels intending to leave. Bray caught her viciously by her long hair and pulled her back. "Ow let go". He smacked her again and threw her on the hotel bed. She tried to get up but he climbed on top of her. Crushing her with his weight he pinned her arms above her head. "No get off me". She said attempting to struggle.

He looked like a crazy man atop her. He was much too strong for her to get out of his pin. "Listen here you bitch. You aren't going anywhere. You can't do anything until I tell you to do it. You aren't going back to your old life. None of them loved you. They don't respect you and they don't want you". Nikki was finding it hard to breath with his body weight on her stomach. She also couldn't make her arms move up.

"See you are powerless in this world. This is how you always were. It's how you will continue to be. At least if you don't listen to Abigail". Luke had heard the ruckus and entered the room. He was shocked to see Bray pinning Nikki down on a bed. "Bray what the hell are you doing"? Luke was shocked but didn't dare move on his leader. "Get out of here Luke this doesn't concern you" he said calling over his shoulder.

"Bray get off her. What are you doing"? "I'm teaching her a lesson Luke". Nikki was terrified and just wanted Luke to help her. He wouldn't let Bray do anything right? Try as she might she couldn't get up. "Bray this is not the way. Let her up". "I'm handling this Luke". "Luke help" Nikki said desperately. She didn't want to be alone with Bray like this. "Bray your frightening her". "I'm in control leave us". Luke frowned but left the room. Bray turned to her. "Don't you ever betray me ever again". "I want I promise".

"I'm taking your phone". "Okay" Nikki said. She didn't want her phone taken away. But she did want to placate Bray so he would let her up. Bray carefully climbed off her and she set up hesitantly. He picked up her cellphone from the floor and put it in his pocket. "Be ready in an hour" he said simply. She waited until he was gone to break down. She had never felt that powerless in her life. She now no longer had a way to talk to Brie. Her lifeline to her old life was gone. She didn't want this anymore not any of it.

Bray felt her cell phone vibrate in his pocket. She wouldn't be getting that back anytime soon. Brie tried desperately to get Nikki to answer. Something had happened. She just felt it. Had one of them heard Nikki talking with her? Lord she hoped Nikki was okay. She didn't know what she would do if she wasn't. She couldn't wait to no longer have to worry about her sister anymore. She had to do something to save her.

"Bray what happened in there". "I told you Luke it was nothing to worry about". "It didn't look like nothing". "She was conversing with her twin about Abigail. About everything that happened". "Bray I know that's hard. The thing is anyone could have figured it out. Someone would have figured it out eventually. Might as well be one of our own". She had no business to be discussing it with other people". "Brie is her sister. Her real sister. You can't blame her for wanting to talk to her.

You would if you had a biological sibling". "But I don't I just have our family. We have given that women everything. Everything we had to offer and she betrays us". "I don't see how it's a problem if she talks to Brie". "It is a problem Luke". "What is Brie Bella going to do? How can she harm us? She can't that's how". "Brie can turn her sister against us and ruin everything. Not to mention her husband can further get involved".

"Her husband is retired and in no condition to be getting into battles". Bray felt Nikki's phone go off. "You took her phone didn't you"? "Yes I did" "You go too far Bray. You go too far on a lot of things". "I am trying to protect this family and change the world. That's what I'm trying to do. Abigail chose me and not you. You can't stand that can you? But she did. She did because she knew who was more suited to it. That was me". "This has nothing to do with Abigail". "This has everything to do with Abigail.

Everything to do with Nikki. Everything to do with all of us. If you can't see that then you're more foolish than I ever thought" "Give it a rest Bray" Luke said shaking his head. "At some point you have to realize you can't change every single thing in the world. Some things you need to accept as they are and deal with them". "You're wrong Luke just like the rest of them". "You can't always be right either brother". "No but I can sure as hell try". "Try you will I know that for sure".


	35. Chapter 35

"Our dear sister is still upset". Bray mused. "Do you blame her"? "Enough Luke she got what she deserved". Nikki had her things but didn't look at anyone as she came out. Right now she hated all of them. Hated them from somewhere deep within. She was sick of all of this. Sick of everything that had happened to her. She had been truly ready to leave earlier today. Then he had stopped her and held her captive on her bed. She was not going to give up. She was going to get out of this somehow.

She was extremely disappointed in Luke. He had completely abandoned her and left her at the mercy of Bray. She would never confide in him again. Forget that because she wouldn't be with them much longer. She was getting the hell out of the Wyatt family. It didn't really matter at this point if she got back with John are not. She was going to talk to her friends and family. And get her life back on track.

"Nikki are you really that upset"? Nikki glared at Bray but said nothing. They were in public so he couldn't do anything. "You will get over it". "Yeah okay because you haven't gotten over anything that's happened to you". "Watch your tone". "Make me." she spat. "You know I will". "You will but you can't here can you. Actually I am not getting in that car with you". Nikki jumped back before they had a chance to grab her. "Nikki" Bray warned dangerously. "Nikki don't do this" Luke said.

"I will do what I want and I am getting my own ride". Erick and Braun advanced on her. "Do it in public and everyone will see. Believe it or not everyone doesn't cater to you like the WWE does". "Stop" Bray said to them. They listened to him as his eyes bored into Nikki. She was right they wouldn't be excused in public. Nikki's heart raced as she felt strength for the first time in months. What she had just been thinking about. She didn't have to wait. She could walk away from them right now. And she was.

"I'm leaving the Wyatt family. Because I was never a Wyatt. I am a Bella through and through". "Miss Bella don't make a mistake" Bray warned. "You belong to us. You want ever change that". "I'm changing that now". "Sister Nikki please don't be upset. Don't be upset about today. I did it for your own good". "No you didn't and I'm not your sister. I'm Brie's sister and my brother's sister. That's it. This is goodbye". "Nikki you will regret this" Bray said once more. "Maybe but I can assure you this too. You're going to regret the very day you decided to mess with me". She spun on her heels to the shock of them.

Luke looked at Bray cautiously. He wasn't going to take this lightly. Bray was fuming. How dare she. How dare she leave this family? How dare she disrespect him in front of his family? After all they had done for her. After all Abigail had done for her. She couldn't get away with disrespecting Abigail. She wouldn't and they would get her back. "Bray perhaps we should just let her go". Luke said carefully. "Oh were letting her go for now. But we will get her back. She isn't getting away that easily. No way".

Nikki called to let corporate know she wouldn't be showing up. She didn't know where she should go first. To her mom's? To Brie and Daniels? No she knew where to go. She didn't even know if he would be there. But something just told her to go there. She took a taxi as close to the next airport as she could get. Then she flew out to his home. She nervously ran up to the door and knocked. She didn't even know if he would see her. The door opened and she sucked in a breath. "Nikki"? He looked at her in shock.

"John" she breathed. "Why are you here? Without them I mean"? "John I left them. I finally left the Wyatt's. I didn't belong with them. I should have never went with them. They came after me when I was vulnerable. I never knew I was that vulnerable then. I then started to believe what they said for a while. But they made me do things I didn't want to do. I wanted to know about them. And the truth about this Abigail their always talking about. Bray told me things that let me know he was mentally unstable.

Maybe because of some things that happened in all their lives their mentally unstable. He wasn't letting me talk to anybody but I wanted to talk to Brie. I had her find information out and Bray overheard. He smacked me and took my phone. He still has it with him. He pinned me down on my hotel bed and sat on top of me. Like actually sat there and restricted my movements. I have never felt so powerless. I know I have done a lot of bad things. I just had to come see you and explain myself".

John surprised her as he put his arms around her. "Nikki I have missed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I wanted too. I want to treat you better. Nikki I need you". Tears cascaded down his cheeks and she was doing the same. "John its okay I don't blame you. I'm the one who is as fault". "No you're not. It's all been my fault. From the very beginning I ignored you when I shouldn't have. In favor of my career. I worried about committing to you in marriage and having children. But that's all over now.

I want to be with you if you will still have me. I want to be your boyfriend. More than that I want to marry you. I want to make you my wife. And will have children. As many children as it takes to make you happy. I will quit the WWE for you and never look back. These months without you have been hell. You are my one and the only one. I love you". "John I want to be with you and only you". She kissed him and he didn't hesitate to kiss back. It turned into more than that and they forgot they were in front of an open door. John pulled her in shutting the door.

They hadn't been able to touch each other in so long. They fumbled to undress each other. Seeing all the wonderful stuff they remembered. They were lost in the moment. But in this moment Nikki was happy with her decision. She was happy to be with him. She was happy to be who she was. Her body needed this for so long. Her soul needed this for so long. John needed her as well. Everything about her he needed. He realized that even more now. He wanted to be hers and claim her as his all over again.

The passion was undeniable so was their joy at being together. They enjoyed their moment together. They were content though there was so much to think about. The Wyatt's would not let her go. She had likely ignited a war with them. One she didn't know if she was capable of fighting. Though at this point she felt every bit as fearless as she always claimed. They might want her back in their family. They might enact revenge on her. It was all truly frightening but it didn't matter. She would not be going back with them.

John felt an overwhelming desire to protect her and not allow her to get taken again. He would never lose her again. And he wouldn't lose himself. It had very nearly happened before. He wouldn't allow it to do the same this time. He had his precious girlfriend back to protect this time. He would be there to help her from now on. He made a pledge to be whatever she needed him to be. He took that seriously. He hadn't been himself in so long. But John Cena was back. Maybe just maybe he was even better than before.

Bray was a mess. He had sensed this might happen. He didn't think it would be this soon. Or think he would have a problem keeping it from happening. Hadn't he done enough to intimidate her? What could be more frightening for a woman? Could it be he was losing his touch? "Bray you need to move on. And just continue with our purpose. Nikki was never the right one. It's time to allow everyone to move on". "No one is moving on. She is a lost sheep and must be found. She and John need me now more than ever". "Bray they don't need you or want you. She isn't lost. She was never lost to begin with".

"She was and she is. She will not break this family apart". "The only one who is letting her is you. She never belonged to us. Let's be honest with ourselves. Since we brought her in there's been nothing but trouble. She can't be like us ever. She never understood Abigail's will". "She did once. I saw it in her eyes. She isn't getting out of the Wyatt family till I'm finished with her. Her betrayal must not go unpunished. Then she will be back with us again". Luke looked at Bray in utter disbelief.

Why could he not just let it go? Allow Nikki to just go back to how she was before. He went along with this at first. But they had no business being involved in the divas division. Or going after Nikki. Perhaps John was excusable. But Nikki should have always been off limits. Bray was slowly losing himself. Luke never thought it was possible. One thing was certain. It wasn't a good thing for anyone. Least of all Nikki Bella.


	36. Chapter 36

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
